


Punk

by Syriusz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Punk, Tattoo, Winchester squad, naprawdę, to miał być one shot
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skóra, tatuaże, motory, przekleństwa i krew. Czego chcieć więcej?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pierwsze razy Deana Winchestera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zbiór "pierwszych razów" Deana Winchestera uważanego za 100-procentowego hetero.

Pierwszy raz, gdy Dean stwierdził, że faceci mają niezłe ciała, był gorący dzień, a on pracował u Bobby’iego w warsztacie. Student, Josh, przyjechał na motorze, prosząc o naprawienie czegoś-tam. Miał na sobie luźną koszulkę i czarną, skórzaną kamizelkę z agrafkami, naszywkami i niewiadomo czym jeszcze. Wzrok młodego Winchestera przesunął się z mocno zarysowanej szczęki na szyję, później obojczyki i wyrobione ramiona. O tak, ten facet był naprawdę przystojny.   
Tydzień później Dean poprosił wujka o zreperowanie starego motoru Johna.

Pierwszy raz, gdy młody Winchester pocałował mężczyznę przypadł na wakacyjną imprezę.   
Była chyba trzecia nad ranem, a większość towarzystwa zasnęła już pijackim snem, rozwaleni po całym pomieszczeniu. Dean z butelką whisky w dłoni przechadzał się dookoła i sprawdzał, czy gdzieś jeszcze nie został alkohol. Syknął z bólu, gdy zbyt raptownie oparł się o drzwi ramieniem. Miał na nim świeżo zrobiony i zabezpieczony jeszcze opatrunkiem tatuaż. Powoli tworzący się rękaw złożony z cieni, kilku czaszek i wzorów geometrycznych. Bela – jego tatuażystka – namawiała go na kolejne i kolejne. Tak więc Winchester jeszcze przed skończeniem osiemnastki miał już część rękawa, gwiazdę w płomieniach nad sercem oraz księżyc na biodrze. I szczerze? Powoli zaczynał się od tego uzależniać.   
Ruszył dalej, przez korytarz, gdzie stała wieża. Grała właśnie jedna z piosenek Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Pojawił się jakiś sprzeciw, chciał to wyłączyć, ale widząc dużą ilość przycisków, szybko zrezygnował. Postanowił za to wyjść na zewnątrz, by uciec od tej muzyki.   
\- A ty gdzie idziesz Winchester? – Usłyszał za sobą głos. Odwrócił się, robiąc przy okazji dwa kroki w tył, gdy grawitacja niezmiennie ciągnęła jego naprute cielsko w dół.   
\- Gdzie kurwa chcę – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się jak dzieciak dumny z rozbitego wazonu. Adam także się uśmiechnął, ruszając zaraz do niego i biorąc od niego whisky. – C-co ty robisz? – Spytał, widząc jak jego bursztynowa kompanka znika wraz z kolejnymi łykami blondyna.   
\- Co kurwa chcę – odpowiedział równie zadowolony Milligan i oddał butelkę.   
Później znaleźli sobie świetny, naprawdę wyjątkowy, krawężnik do siedzenia. Gadali na tyle długo, by niebo zaczęło szarzeć i powoli przechodzić w błękit.   
\- Jutro wyjeżdżam – mruknął Adam, podnosząc głowę i wydychając nosem papierosowy dym.  
Dean spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, prawie nie przypalając sobie nogi papierosem. Jak to wyjeżdżał?! Adam był… tak naprawdę tutaj czymś stałym. Zawsze był te dwie ulice dalej i zawsze był tym samym, bezproblemowym idiotą.   
\- To źle – zdołał jedynie mruknąć Dean, zawieszając na nim wzrok. Chciało mu się już spać, ale wolałby wrócić do siebie. To nie było tak daleko – zaledwie 10 minut na piechotę. W jego stanie jakieś 30. Z postanowieniem, że powinien wracać, podniósł się na równe nogi, zaraz depcząc niedopałek papierosa. Adam zrobił to samo, przytrzymując się jego ramienia i chwiejąc się tak, że ich twarze co raz dzieliło kilka centymetrów.   
\- Dean, słuchaj, jest coś – burknął i położył dłoń na jego policzku. Winchester zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Jego wzrok za to przesunął się na wąskie usta kolegi. – Coś, co chciałem zrobić przed wyjazdem. – Zanim się zorientował, te dziwne, zdecydowanie męskie, usta były na jego własnych. Jeszcze większym zdziwieniem dla niego samego było to, że otworzył swoje i oddał pocałunek.   
\- Do… do kiedyś Adam. Zobaczymy się znowu – rzucił chwilę po tym i chwiejąc się, ruszył w stronę znajomych ulic ich osiedla.   
Później mówił sobie, że to naprawdę się nie wydarzyło. Z tyłu jego głowy była jednak natrętna myśl, że mu się to podobało.

Gdy był w liceum miał za sobą kilka pijanych pocałunków i jedną, jeszcze bardziej pijaną, scenkę w męskiej łazience, gdy jakiś obcy facet zrobił mu loda. Winchester nie rozmawiał o tym z nikim, a przy znajomych był jednym z najbardziej męskich i 100%-hetero osób. Zresztą, daleko mu było do przyjętej u wszystkich myśli, jak powinien wyglądać gej. Dean ani nie nosił rurek, ani pedalskich sweterków, a tym bardziej okularów lub szaliczków. Z rosnącą ilością tatuaży na ciele, glanami, skórzaną kurtką i motorem sytuował się na czele jego małej grupki najbliższych przyjaciół. Dean miał także długą listę zaliczonych już dziewczyn z ich szkoły, a jego tatuażystka wspominała ciągle o zrobieniu piercingu. Nie był jeszcze do tego przekonany, ale może za rok lub dwa?   
  
Pierwszy raz, gdy na widok jakiegoś faceta Deanowi zrobiło się ciasno w spodniach, wypadł pierwszego dnia ostatniego roku w liceum.  
Siedzieli właśnie w klasie z całą grupą i czekali na kolejne instrukcje jak mają się zachowywać, jakie zajęcia są przygotowane na ten rok, gdy do klasy wszedł jakiś gość. Dean zaledwie zerknął na dość wąskie spodnie, prostą, granatową koszulkę z długim rękawem i tunele. Tak, jak na razie tylko te tunele mógłby zaliczyć do plusów.   
\- Oh, jesteś już. Właśnie, to jest Castiel, będzie w tym roku w naszej grupie. Jeśli ktoś z was chce zdawać rozszerzone testy z matematyki, tak Castiel pewnie bardzo chętnie zaoferuje pomoc. Pamiętaj o tym, Winchester, bo tobie nawet podstawa słabo idzie – dodała słodko. - Będzie też reprezentował naszą szkołę w zawodach pływackich. – Rozgadała się kobieta, zaglądając do laptopa, gdzie pewnie były wypisane informacje o brunecie. Nikt w klasie się nie odezwał, a Dean już zaczynał pałać do niego niechęcią.  Siedział zdecydowanie zbyt cicho i spokojnie, by móc poradzić sobie w tej grupce. Każdy z ich obecnego składu miał coś nie tak. Czy to problemy z prawem, bycie zdzirą czy może obijanie mordy za nic. Ten cały – Castiel – tutaj nie pasował. W końcu nawet spokojna, cichutka Charlie, gdy jej nie podpasowałeś potrafiła zniszczyć ci życie czy to plotkami czy to dość sprawnym włamaniem się na konto w Internecie.  
Po kolejnej godzinie spędzonej w ciszy i wypełnionej gadaniem ich nadpobudliwej wychowawczyni Dean miał dość chłopaka siedzącego przed nim. Castiel wydawał się zbyt idealny, co kobieta stojąca przy tablicy co raz potrafiła wskazać. Już pod koniec wyszła, obiecując, że zaraz wróci i prosząc by – pomimo chęci zwiania – zostali w klasie.   
Zapanowała niezręczna cisza, a dziewczyny zerkały przez ramię na nowego chłopaka. Castiel siedział z wyciągniętymi nogami i bawił się małą zapalniczką z rodzaju zippo.   
\- To w czym jeszcze jesteś dobry, Cas? W robieniu loda? – Rzucił Benny, a cała grupka ubrana w skóry ryknęła śmiechem.   
Tak zazwyczaj kończyły się pojedyncze walki słowne. Nikt, dosłownie nikt, nie miał odwagi odpowiadać na taką zaczepkę. Chyba, że chciał mieć coś złamanego. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich, Castiel odwrócił się do nich i spojrzał na Benny’iego, a później na Deana.  
\- Pewnie lepiej niż twój chłopak. Winchester, prawda? – Przekrzywił lekko głowę. – Bo przyznam, że on ssie gorzej niż dziwka spod latarni. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, a przy tym jak mówił, Dean zauważył kolczyk w języku.   
Atmosfera od razu zgęstniała. Zaszorowały krzesła, gdy Benny i reszta wstawała, by szybko wytłumaczyć nowemu koledze jak tu jest z hierarchią. Ich nauczycielka miała jednak dobre wyczucie czasu i właśnie weszła. Obrzuciła lodowatym spojrzeniem wstających przed chwilą uczniów.   
\- Winchester i przyjaciele, znowu mam coś z tym zrobić? Czy może udacie się do pielęgniarki z tymi osikami w dupie? – Tak, Ellen już po pierwszym roku wiedziała, jak sobie z nimi poradzić.   
\- Nie, pani Harvell – mruknął Ash, który umawiał się z jej córką i był często ostatnią deską ratunku dla swoich przyjaciół, gdy chodziło o takie sytuacje.

Po tym, jak Ellen puściła ich wolno, radząc nie przychodzić kolejnego dnia będąc pijanym lub naćpanym, cały skład Winchestera, zebrał się przed wejściem do szkoły. Tam też stały ich motory, błyszczące teraz w jesiennym słońcu. Niecierpliwie zerkali w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły, tylko czekając aż Nowy się pojawi. Za tekst o przywódcy grupy miał zapewniony nadzwyczaj okazały wpierdol.   
Trzeba zacząć jakoś nowy rok, prawda?  
\- Tak w ogóle – mruknął Ash, zapalając papierosa – czyj jest ten motor? – Wskazał na błyszczącego Harleya Davidsona z ciemnoniebieskim siedzeniem. Stał daleko od nich, bliżej boisk i bocznych drzwi, którymi najczęściej wymykano się z zajęć.  
\- Może jakiegoś nowego nauczyciela? Mało kto tutaj oprócz nas jeździ – wzruszył ramionami Benny. Dean i reszta jedynie mruknęła potakująco i znowu zerknęła na dwuskrzydłowe drzwi.   
Nigdzie jednak nie mogli doszukać się granatowej koszulki pośród ubranych galowo osób.   
Winchester podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się, słysząc huk silnika. Harley Davidson zamruczał nisko jak zadowolony kot, a jego kierowca schował stopkę, zaraz podjeżdżając niedaleko nich.   
Rękawy długiej, granatowej koszulki były zwinięte za łokcie, przez co widać było kilka wytatuowanych piór. Na to była jeszcze zarzucona czarna, skórzana kamizelka z naszywkami zespołów. Gdy Castiel zdjął kask i wyszczerzył się do nich, Winchester poczuł nagłą chęć ściągnięcia go z tej mruczącej maszyny i sprawdzenia, jak to było całować się, gdy druga osoba ma kolczyk w języku.   
\- Chodź tu skurwysynie – to Benny najwidoczniej chciał się wziąć szybko do roboty.   
\- Benny, stój – burknął Dean, nawet nie wiedząc, że to powiedział.   
Odpowiedziały mu zaskoczone spojrzenia jego paczki i radosny śmiech Castiela.   
\- Widzę, że Winchester przyjął wiadomość co do robienia loda i dzisiaj chce się poprawić – niebieskie oczy błysnęły figlarnie, znikając zaraz pod przyciemnianą szybką kasku.   
\- Niech ja cię dorwę – syknął jeszcze Benny, znowu ruszając do przodu. Pożegnał ich jednak ryk motoru i środkowy palec Novaka.


	2. Dom z odrobiną informacji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę o tym, jak to jest w mieszkaniu Castiela i jak bardzo Deana nie obchodzi nowy chłopak.

\- Dean, co to było?! – Warknął Benny, odwracając się do niego szybko. Dopiero teraz ich grupka zobaczyła, że zdążył wyciągnąć nóż. Winchester spojrzał na błyszczące ostrze i uniósł sceptycznie brwi, wydymając lekko usta.   
\- „To” było tym, żebyś zdał tę ostatnią klasę, a nie wyleciał pierwszego dnia za morderstwo – odparł, wymyślając to naprędce. – Mam mówić jaśniej, pokazując na tobie co może się stać, gdy ktoś ma nóż?   
Lafitte stracił werwę, chowając broń do kieszeni i wsiadając na motor.   
\- Coś dzisiaj zamierzamy robić?  
\- Jest podobno impreza w „Czyśćcu”. Ktoś idzie? – Ash spojrzał po przyjaciołach.   
\- Idziesz z Jo, prawda? – Spytał się Isaac, marszcząc lekko nos jak pies, który wyczuł coś śmierdzącego.   
\- Coś do niej masz, kolego?   
\- „Bros before hoes” – odparł, a Dean uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. I to nie on jeden.  Jak widać „nikt” nie oglądał tego babskiego serialu komediowego „Jak poznałem waszą matkę”.  I na sto procent żaden z nich nie chciałby mieć jako przyjaciela Barneya.   
\- Ja dziś nie, jeszcze zbierze się jakaś dzieciarnia… Ostatnio ten klub schodzi na psy – Benny splunął i założył kask. Skinął im dłonią, zaraz odjeżdżając.   
\- Dean?  
Uniósł głowę, rozglądając się i znowu wbijając spojrzenie w drzwi do szkoły. Gdy zauważył rudą głowę, uśmiechnął się lekko.   
\- Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia z naszą Bradburry. Do zobaczenia jutro - rzucił i szybko ruszył w stronę dziewczyny. – Charlie!  
Zsunęła słuchawki z uszu, patrząc nieufnie na Winchestera. Ze trzy razy zamienili kilka słów, ale nadal nie była pewna jego zamiarów. I jeszcze jednej rzeczy, ale o tym na pewno nie zamierzała z nim rozmawiać. Jeszcze nie.   
\- Słucham? Nie sądziłam, że znasz moje imię – uśmiechnęła się po chwili.   
\- Znam, jasne, że znam. Jest taka kwestia… potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Twoich zdolności przy włamywaniu się na konta.  
\- Nie ściągam już kasy. Za dużo razy infekowali mi Granger, żebym znowu to robiła, nieważne za co.  
\- „Granger”?   
\- Mojego laptopa – odparła szybko.  
\- Nie chodzi o kasę.  
\- Oh, dzięki wielkie- odetchnęła z ulgą, zaraz mrużąc oczy. – Więc o co?   
Dean obejrzał się na chłopaków, z których na miejscu został tylko Ash i Isaac.   
\- Jadłaś dziś obiad? Mam ochotę na chińszczyznę.

Castiel już z parteru słyszał jazz. Wszedł po schodach na drugie piętro i nie zdziwił się, gdy okazało się, że muzyka dochodzi z mieszkania numer 9. Otworzył drzwi, zrzucając buty, a kamizelkę odwieszając  obok brązowej kurtki i czarnej marynarki.   
\- Cas?  
Mruknął potakująco, opierając się o framugę i patrząc na małe mieszkanko. Pociągnął nosem, zaraz rozglądając się dookoła. Żadnym zaskoczeniem była obecność dwóch, żarzących się jeszcze skrętów. Obok leżała pusta już butelka wina. Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, podchodząc do kanapy. Dwójka mężczyzn leżało na sobie, teraz znowu nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Castiel zabrał Balthazarowi kieliszek z końcówką czerwonego wina. Zamieszał i dopił do dna, krzywiąc się zaraz. Wytrawne.   
\- Dekadenckie winko? – Wymamrotał, wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni.   
\- „Wino to poezja w butelkach” – odrzekł z uśmiechem jego starszy brat i zaraz przesunął palcami po pustym już szkle, które do niego wróciło. Gabriel przekręcił się na drugi bok, patrząc zaraz na starszego Novaka.   
\- Stevenson.  
\- Dokładnie – Balthy kiwnął w jego stronę głową i pocałował go krótko w usta. Castiel jedynie przewrócił oczami. Zachowywali się tak jedynie na haju.   
\- Więc – odkaszlnął, widząc jak po raz kolejny zapinają o jego istnieniu. Usiadł wygodnie na fotelu, ze stolika zabierając skręta i zaciągając się lekko. – Nie wiem, nie zapytacie się jak w szkole? Ostatnia klasa liceum, dziesiąta, chyba najważniejsza?  
\- A ojciec nas o to kiedykolwiek pytał? – Balthazar spojrzał na brata z lekko uniesionymi brwiami. – Nie. Więc czemu miałbym ja? Casie, braciszku… poradzisz sobie, gdziekolwiek by cię nie wygnali. Nie masz teraz czegoś do roboty?   
\- Zamierzacie się pieprzyć, czy źle odbieram sygnały? – Gabriel parsknął niekontrolowanym śmiechem, prawie staczając się z sofy.   
\- „Chodź, pocałuj, czekać nie karz!” – starszy Novak rozłożył szeroko ręce i to wystarczyło, by ich gość spadł na ziemię, nadal zwijając się ze śmiechu.   
Castiel wywrócił oczami, podnosząc się z miejsca.   
\- Poczekajcie tylko moment. Ogarnę swoje rzeczy – poprosił, idąc do swojego pokoju.   
Szeroki to on nie był: gdy rozłożyło się ręce, zostawało może jeszcze pół metra, jeśli nie mniej. Miał jedno, duże okno, na którego parapecie stał słoik z wypalonymi już fajkami. Castiel wziął swoją torbę, wrzucił tam kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy i rozejrzał jeszcze dookoła. Ściany obklejone plakatami i kawałkami piosenek lub kartkami wyrwanymi oraz skserowanymi z książek. Na biurku walało się kilka zeszytów, dodatkowa popielniczka i plan lekcji na ten ostatni rok. Przyjrzał mu się, sprawdzając ile razy będzie miał angielski. Nie obawiał się bójki z grupą Winchestera. Kilku na jednego może nie pójść łatwo, ale od czego jest nóż lub broń? Uśmiechnął się lekko do swoich myśli i zarzucił torbę na ramię.   
Przechodząc w stronę drzwi widział jak jego brat i ich przyjaciel gadają coś, co raz wplatając cytaty z „Nędzników”.   
\- A poprzedni cytat? – Spytał, skacząc, by zawiązać do końca glany, w których czuł się o wiele lepiej niż w butach, które miał na sobie wcześniej.   
\- Mmm… Chaplin?- Jasna czupryna podskoczyła, gdy Gabe podniósł gwałtownie głowę, chcąc spojrzeć rozmówcy w oczy.   
\- Szekspir – poprawił go Cas i z uśmiechem ukłonił się, zaraz wychodząc.   
\- Pozer – parsknął Tricks i zaraz sięgnął po skręta. Zaciągnął się nim powoli i zbliżył usta do ust Balthazara. – Po studencku?

 - Dobra. Zostawiłeś swój motor przed szkołą, kupiłeś mi chińszczyznę, zdjąłeś wielkie buciory przed dywanem i nie wypowiedziałeś się negatywnie na temat LGBT… Czego dokładnie chcesz? – Spytała Charlie, siedząc po turecku na kanapie, a przed sobą mając rozłożone trzy laptopy, miliony kabli i dwie klawiatury. Dean patrzył na to z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy. Sądził, że hakerstwo Charlie kończy się na zgadywaniu haseł i kilku programach włamaniowych na jednym laptopie. Nie spodziewał się… pieprzonego biura FBI w wersji mini!   
\- Ziemia do Deana? – Ruda zerknęła na niego znad parującego kubka kawy.   
\- Znajdź mi informacje na temat jednej osoby.   
\- Co będę miała w zamian?   
\- Kupiłem ci chińszczyznę! – Żachnął się, rozkładając ręce. Nie miał dużo kasy, zważając na to, jak szybko pojawiały się na jego ciele nowe tatuaże i jak bardzo ceny paliwa uwielbiały skakać w górę.  
\- A ja, jak robię jakąś robotę, robię ją porządnie i sprawdzam wszystko.   
Dean opadł obok niej, myśląc przez dłuższy moment nad formą zapłaty.   
\- Mówisz „wszystko”?   
\- Wszystko co jest w Internecie. Gazety, kroniki szkolne, Facebook,  Twitter, Tumblr.   
\- Co to?  
Odpowiedziało mu ciężkie westchnięcie i wywrócenie oczami.   
\- Dobra. Znam koleżankę Jo, która jest całkiem śliczna i też lubi dziewczyny. Przedstawię ją tobie.   
\- Chcę numer – odparła prosto ruda.   
Czego się nie robi dla informacji…

\- I to już? Samo szuka? – Patrzył na trzy laptopy. Na tym po lewej na czarnym tle migały co raz zielone cyferki i kody URL, przypominając mu trochę „Matrixa”. Ekran po prawej miał otwarte cztery karty i na każdej biało-niebieski pasek pokazywał w procentach ilość pobranych danych. Na środkowym otwierały się z cichymi piknięciami kolejne strony i dokumenty Word z nowymi informacjami.  
\- Nie jest to organizacja rządowa, specjalnie tajne też to nie jest… nie mam tu dużo do roboty – wzruszyła ramionami.  
Przez jakieś 10 sekund trwała cisza. Bradburry nie była jednak z tych, którzy w tej ciszy z kimś siedzą.   
\- Castiel jest biseksualny. Może homo. Ale stawiam na bi.   
Kilka kolejnych sekund zajęło Deanowi przetrawienie tej informacji.   
\- Zaraz, co? Po co mi to… skąd to wiesz? – Spojrzał szybko na środkowy ekran, próbując zrozumieć  to znaleźć.   
\- Gej-radar – odpowiedziała poważnie, dopijając do końca letnią już kawę.   
Winchester spojrzał na nią z jeszcze większym niezrozumieniem.   
\- Próbujesz mnie w coś wrobić?   
\- Mówię poważnie – i naprawdę, miała poważną minę. – Dean, to, że nasz kochany Obama zalegalizował homoseksualne związki małżeńskie nie oznacza, że każdy chodzi z nazwą swojej orientacji seksualnej na koszulce. No dobra, mam taką jedną, ale to ja. – Pokiwała głową, zaraz wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze. – Ale mówię ci. Mój gej-radar mocno drgnął, gdy przyszedł do klasy.   
\- Charlie, jeszcze raz: na co mi ta wiadomość? Jak lubi pukać facetów, ja mu nie bronię.   
\- On tobie też nie.  
\- Że co?  
\- A nic, nic – Charlie uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i kliknęła coś na jednej z klawiatur. Na „matrixowym” laptopie pojawił się ciąg zer, a na tym błękitnym, wszędzie 100%. – Gotowe. Masz pendrive’a? Oczywiście, że nie przy sobie, co ja się łudzę – westchnęła, sięgając po jeden z leżących między kablami. Szybko zrzuciła na niego dokumenty i screeny. - Nikt nie widzi, nikt nie wie, nikomu nie mówisz. Jestem incognito.   
\- Charlie, każdy wie, że bawisz się w haker…  
\- Ććććśśśś – przyłożyła mu dłoń do ust, uśmiechając się pięknie. – Znam kilka dodatkowych faktów o tobie, Dean. Nie każ mi ich ujawniać.   
Chyba nie trzeba mówić, że był to wystarczający powód, by Dean jedynie skinął głową i wyszedł.


	3. Nożyk

\- Ash?! - Benny musiał niemalże wrzeszczeć do słuchawki. W odpowiedzi usłyszał jakieś rwane przekleństwa i głośną muzykę.   
Nagle zapadła cisza.   
\- Jestem na zewnątrz. Dobra, co jest? - Spytał, oddychając szybciej.   
\- Jesteś na tej imprezie? - Odpowiedziało mu wkurzone prychnięcie. - Ani mi się waż mówić, że zadaję głupie pytania.   
\- Wolisz określenie "idiotyczne"? A może "bezsensowne"? - Mruknął Ash, przyglądając się swojej dłoni i połamanemu paznokciowi.  
\- Ash...   
\- Tak, Benny, do cholery, jestem na imprezie! - Jęknął w stronę słuchawki, nerwowo machając ręką. - A co? Czyżbyś jednak przyjechał do "Czyśćca"? Podobno tu sama dzieciarnia...  
\- A ty jesteś ich przywódcą, fiucie. Będę za kilka minut - cichy pisk zakończonego połączenia. Jo wyszła przez te same drzwi obejmując zaraz swojego chłopaka i wciągając go znowu do dusznej, wypełnionej tańczącymi ciałami, sali. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i uśmiechnęła się tak, że Ash mógł przysiąść, że ta dziewczyna spadła z nieba - taka była idealna.

\- Jesteś w końcu - Sammy wyciągnięty na kanapie stukał coś w laptopie. Gdy ten został mu odebrany fuknął oburzony i spojrzał na starszego brata. - Masz swój!  
\- Tak, w naprawie. - Odparł, zamykając kilka stronek naukowych i nowy plan lekcji Sama. - A teraz go potrzebuję. Zajmij się książkami czy czymś. A jak chcesz Bela dała mi nowe magazyny, może w końcu wybierzesz sobie jakiś tatuaż? - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zaraz przykładając palec do ust. - Tylko nie wspominaj rodzicom. Wyjdzie, że ściągam cię na złą drogę.   
Po chwili już we dwóch siedzieli na dużym łóżku Deana. Winchesterowie mieli kasę, a swoim synom starali się uchylić nieba. John cały czas za granicą, podobnie jak Mery. Dlatego też bracia wychowywali się niemalże sami, w pustym domu, mając jedynie szybko napisane karteczki powieszone na lodówce. Dean klikał coś w laptopie, próbując dojść jak Charlie pogrupowała wszystkie dokumenty.   
\- Wiesz... - Sam przekartkował na szybko magazyn i wydął lekko wargi. - Chyba zdecyduję się na tatuaż, ale taki jak ty. Nad sercem. - Uśmiechnął się, niepewny jak zareaguje na to brat. Mógłby uznać to za zbyt dziewczęce czy przerysowane z babskich czasopism. Ku jego zdziwieniu uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
\- To świetnie, Sammy. Zawsze to coś dobrego na początek.   
\- Nadal zastanawiasz się nad piercingiem? - Zapytał po chwili, przyglądając się jak Dean niepewnie obsługuje jego laptop.   
\- Taaa... - mruknął, przygryzając dolną wargę i marszcząc brwi. - Ale nie wiem. Nie czuję by to było mi... potrzebne. Tatuaże są lepsze.   
\- Daj mi to, dziecko - westchnął rozbawiony Łoś i przesunął komputer na swoje kolana. W oczy rzucił mu się folder z wieloma plikami. Otworzył kilka z nich i poprzesuwał tak, by na ekranie widniały wszystkie trzy artykuły.   
\- A to kto? Robisz referat na historię? Przecież jest dopiero początek roku... - mruknął, zaczynając czytać jakieś sprawozdanie z zawodów pływackich. W kolejnym momencie urządzenia już przed sobą nie miał. Dean zatrzasnął klapę i odsunął się na drugi koniec łóżka, pod ścianę z namalowaną gitarą elektryczną.   
\- Moje sprawy, Sammy. Nie historia. Nic ważnego. Nic twojego. - Odpowiedział szybko, krótkimi zdaniami. Ten zmarszczył brwi i ponownie chwycił za magazyn z tatuażami. Wstał, spoglądając po zagraconym pokoju starszego brata.   
\- Jak tam wolisz - odparł beznamiętnie. To, że Dean sobie czyta i sądzi, że to jego, to jedno. Umiejętności komputerowe Sama to była całkiem inna sprawa.

Przejeżdżając przez miasto Castiel zatrzymywał się w niektórych miejscach, by po prostu rozejrzeć się wokoło. Dopiero co poznawał okolice i jak na razie wywarło na nim całkiem pozytywne wrażenie. Mijając jedną z bocznych uliczek przez ryk silnika przedarła się muzyka. Chęć imprezowania od razu buchnęła mu ciepłem gdzieś w okolicy brzucha. Tańczyć, bawić się, pić, znaleźć sobie kogoś na noc: brzmiało wystarczająco dobrze, by Cas zaparkował na tyłach i wsunął się jednym z bocznych miejsc, płacąc za wejście. Zrobił może dwa kroki w przód, a tłum ludzi wchłonął go w siebie.

Znaleźć coś na Castiela było niemożliwe. Nie był w więzieniu, nie miał żadnych wykroczeń, nie wywalano go ze szkół (te nawet się o niego biły), nie miał żadnej głośnej sprawy, o której można by pisać w gazetach. A przynajmniej żadnej negatywnej. Dean wykasował wszystko i z westchnięciem zamknął klapę laptopa. Zegarek na szafce nocnej pokazywał pierwszą w nocy. Nawet nie zauważył, jak szybko zrobiło się ciemno. Szła jesień, dni były krótsze, a noce dłuższe i zimniejsze. To już nie było wieczorne jeżdżenie na motocyklu w koszulce z krótkim rękawem. Dean miał na wierzchu przygotowane dwie ramoneski, bluzy, bandanki na twarz i rękawice. Niedługo miały zacząć się ulewy przez co na drodze niemalże czuł jak koła zaczynając samoistnie skręcać lub cały motor się kładzie, próbując przycisnąć go do ziemi. Dean jednak zawsze jeździł w kasku i gdy wybierał się na dłuższe jazdy: w specjalnej nakładce usztywniającej na plecy. Lepiej wyjść z wypadku poobijanym niż z uszkodzonym kręgosłupem.   
Nikt do niego nie dzwonił i nie pisał. Jutro dowie się co robiła jego grupka. Po krótkim prysznicu i przebraniu się w dresy, położył się spać.

\- Patrz. Czy to nie... - Benny uwiesił się na ramieniu Asha, wyciągając szyję by dostrzec tańczącą w tłumie postać.  
\- Że kto?! - Wrzasnął, także się rozglądając. Była druga. Dwie godziny temu odwiózł Jo do domu, ale stwierdził, że on nie jest na tyle zmęczonym by także ruszyć do łóżka. Wolał wrócić i dalej imprezować z przyjacielem.   
Po chwili zorientował się o kogo mogło mu chodzić. Pomiędzy tańczącymi ciałami dostrzegł mignięcie tatuaży na ramionach i czarną kamizelkę z naszywkami. Gdy jakieś dwie dziewczyny przeszły mu przed twarzą, znowu się wychylił. Tak, to on.  
\- Ten skurwiel - syknął Benny i gdyby nie ramię Asha, stratowałby młodą, chudą juniorkę z innego liceum.  
\- Co robisz?   
\- Zamierzam go dorwać i zrobić to, czego nie udało mi się wcześniej - warknął blisko jego twarzy. Ash oblizał nerwowo usta i znowu spojrzał między ludzi. Castiel tańczył z dwoma dziewczynami, które obejmowały go i przymilnie trącały nosami jego szczękę.   
\- To nie... Nie jesteśmy wszyscy. Dean mówił...  
\- To za niego to robię! Dean by zrobił to samo!   
\- Ale Dean wyraźnie mówił...  
\- Że mamy w szkole hierarchię - krzyknął Benny. Dyskusja się skończyła. Ash mniej pewnie ruszył za Bennym w stronę tańczącego Casa. W myślach już układał jak się wytłumaczą. Dean trzymał ich blisko siebie i wszystkie sprawy załatwiali razem. Jasno mówił, by nie załatwiać niczego w imieniu grupy samemu. Wytłumacz to nakręconemu, wkurwionemu Benny'iemu: oto wyzwanie godne matury ustnej.

Zauważył ich. Przeprosił szybko dziewczyny i przecisnął się do baru, zabierając zostawioną pod blatem torbę. Przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię i w razie czego wyjął mały nóż, wtykając go sobie za pasek. Nie mógł ich nigdzie znaleźć, światła zmieniły się na białe, oślepiające jak błysk flesza. Szybko skierował się do wyjścia najbliżej jego motoru. Już widział swoją piękną, czarną maszynę, gdy kopniak pod kolana zwalił go z nóg. Zaszorował policzkiem o asfalt, przed twarzą mając zaraz czubek glana. Sytuacja szybko się zmieniła, gdy drugi napastnik chwycił go za włosy i szarpnął do góry. Benny nachylił się, uśmiechając się pięknie.  
\- Castiel, prawda? Więc co mówiłeś o mnie i Winchesterze?   
\- Że musicie być razem szczęśliwi - parsknął Cas, oddychając głęboko i powoli szykując się do skoku. W słabym świetle latarni widział jak twarz przed nim blednie. Gdy tylko próbował się zamachnąć, Cas skoczył. Nie podziałało do końca tak, jak się spodziewał: Ash trzymał go za włosy mocno, więc wygiął się nienaturalnie do tyłu, a pięść Benny'iego trafiła gdzieś w żebra. Łapał przez chwilę oddech, ale zaraz później: musiał łapać się czegokolwiek bo znowu runął na ziemię. Schował twarz w dłoniach, chcąc chociaż to ocalić. Obaj stali nad nim i kopali twardymi czubkami ciężkich buciorów. Gdy zwolnili, sięgnął szybko do paska i wyciągnął nóż. Ciął po jak największym łuku, zaczepiając o ich nogawki i skórę. Słyszał kolejne przekleństwa, a Benny ,tym razem osobiście, złapał go za włosy i podciągnął do góry. Wielkie łapsko złapało za mały nóż Casa i wyrwało mu go.   
\- Ty chuju. Oszczędzaliśmy cię, a ty takie coś? - Syknął i spojrzał na broń w swojej dłoni. - Ash, mamy trofeum wojenne. Jeńców nie bierzemy, ale... bydło trzeba oznaczyć - szybki ruch przy twarzy Castiela, a po chwili jego wrzask. Z rozciętego policzka poleciała krew, ból był okropny. Już po raz trzeci głucho łupnął o zimną ziemię.   
\- Witamy w nowej szkole, Cas - rzucił jeszcze Lafitte i schował nowy nóż do kieszeni.

\- Ash, Benny, Issac i reszta hałastry! - Krzyknął w pewnym momencie Dean. Był pierwszy dzień szkoły, a oni jak zwykle zebrali się na papierosa kawałek od głównego wejścia. - Zaczynamy nowy rok do cholery i nie chcę żadnych wybryków, bo jako wasza dobra mamuśka, mam nadzieję, że wszyscy zdamy - uśmiechnął się do swojej grupy. Później przeszli do normalnych rozmów na temat poprzedniego wieczoru. I wtedy padło lakoniczne "minęliśmy się z Castielem". Dean odwrócił głowę w stronę Asha, którego spojrzeniem katował właśnie Benny.   
\- Cudownie. I co? Był z jakimś pedziem?   
\- Z dziewczynami. I...  
\- Ash, morda w kubeł - syknął wystarczająco głośno Benny, żeby w głowie Deana włączył się alarm.   
\- Co zrobiliście? - Wysyczał. Reszta grupy odsunęła się, zostawiając ich trójkę na środku.   
-Spokojnie, szefie. Małe powitanie. - Burknął Lafitte.   
Warkot innego silnika przerwał ich rozmowę. Harley stanął kilka metrów od nich. Castiel ubrany w luźną koszulkę i skórzaną kurtkę, zdjął kask i poprawił włosy. Zaledwie na chwilę na nich spojrzał. Rozcięcie było głębokie i nadal mocno zaczerwienione. Były też siniaki widoczne z tej odległości. Gdy tylko nowy zniknął im z pola widzenia, Dean odwrócił się w stronę sprawców.   
Pierwszy z liścia dostał Benny. Później Ash.   
\- Pojebańcy. Nie robimy niczego bez grupy. Rozumiecie? Czy może jednak myślicie chujami? Jeśli chcecie mogę wam pomóc. Odetnę wasze patyczki i może zaczniecie myśleć głową! - Krzyknął na nich i złapał za plecak, odwracając się w stronę drzwi do szkoły. - Macie coś jego?  
Benny bez słowa podał mu nożyk, a Dean schował go do kieszeni.   
\- Następnym razem nie skończy się na liściu - syknął i wszedł do szkoły równo z dzwonkiem.


	4. Kot z Cheshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naprawdę sądziliście, że Cas będzie potulny po tym małym incydencie z nożem?

\- Nie jesteście nowi, znamy się już kilka dobrych lat więc nie będę się wam przedstawiać i nie, nie zrobię wam tygodnia luzu na "zapoznanie się ze szkołą i innymi kolegami". - Oświadczyła Ellen, zaraz zapisując na tablicy temat. Sprawdziła na szybko obecność, rozglądając się po klasie. Na dłużej zatrzymała spojrzenie na Castielu, który bawił się długopisem. Jeszcze wczoraj nie było tych siniaków i rozcięcia na policzku, a w jego dokumentach nie było nic o przemocy w rodzinie czy problemach. Czyli banda Winchestera. Kobieta nie miała jednak z tym nic wspólnego i choć było jej szkoda nowego ucznia, tak trochę krwi w tej szkole to była norma.   
Po lekcji Cas zaczął powoli się pakować. Kątem oka dostrzegł kraciastą koszulę. Dean stanął nad nim, opierając się dłońmi o ławkę i przyglądając mu się z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.   
\- Słucham? - Cas uniósł spokojnie brwi, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Winchester da mu w twarz, wyśmieje, zmusi do obciągnięcia mu czy co jeszcze wymyśli?  
\- Cząstka mojej grupy zachowała się nadzwyczaj nie fair - oznajmił, choć słychać było jak ciężko przechodziły mu przez gardło te słowa. - Chociaż wcześniej mieliśmy zgrzyt, którego nadal nie wyjaśniliśmy, to nie powinni działać bez grupy. - Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął w jego stronę nożyk. - To jest chyba twoje.   
Castiel niepewnie sięgnął po niego i schował do plecaka. Gdy Dean już odchodził, uśmiechnął się lekko.   
\- Ej, Winchester!  
Dean ugryzł się w policzek, bo jego fiut zdecydowanie nie powinien tak chętnie reagować na ten głos. Odwrócił się, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach. Teraz dopiero zauważył, że Castiel ma plugi z kotem z Cheshire.   
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że po zrobieniu mi kuku w policzek, podkulę pod siebie ogon? - Uśmiechnął się podobnie jak wspomniany kot i przekrzywił głowę. - W odróżnieniu od twojej watahy mam lepszy styl. - Po czym wstał, zarzucił na ramię plecak i wyszedł z sali. Ellen obserwowała wszystko zza biurka, a gdy jej i Winchestera spojrzenia się spotkały, uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona i wróciła do książki.

\- Tutaj wolne? - Novak podniósł głowę i kiwnął głową. Charlie usiadła obok i wyciągnęła swoje książki, zaraz się do niego uśmiechając.   
\- Nie sądziłem, że ktoś jeszcze tu chodzi na rozszerzoną matematykę - mruknął, przyglądając się rudej.   
\- Nie sądziłam, że ktoś ucierpi przed pierwszym dniem szkoły, a tu proszę - dotknęła delikatnie jego rozcięcia na policzku. Przymknął jedno oko, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. - Grupka Winchestera?   
\- Bardziej dwójka. Reszty nie było i chyba się im dzisiaj oberwało.   
\- Którzy? - Charlie wydawała się naprawdę zainteresowana.   
\- Benny i... ten z dziwną fryzurą.   
\- Ash. - Kiwnęła głową i przyjrzała się dokładniej Castielowi. - Oko za oko?  
\- Nie, przestarzałe - cmoknął, rozglądając się po klasie. - Chcę zrobić coś lepszego niż rozcięcie im policzków. Nie wiem jeszcze co. Nie znam ich. A tym bardziej ich słabych punktów.   
\- Ale ja znam - uśmiechnęła się, a widząc jego zaskoczoną minę, mrugnęła do niego. Wyciągnęła zaraz dłoń jak do formalnego uścisku. - Partners in crime?  
\- Co będziesz za to miała?   
\- Powiedzmy, że moją część zapłaty przyjmę kiedy indziej - Castiel chwilę się jej przyglądał, po czym uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń. - A więc... - zaczęła zadowolona, wyciągając nogi przed siebie i stukając paznokciami w blat ławki. - Benny ma swoją ukochaną czapkę. Nosi ją zawsze w prawej kieszeni bluzy lub kurtki i nakłada na długiej przerwie, gdy idą zapalić. Ash ma dziewczynę: Jo. Jest córką Ellen, nauczycielki angielskiego.   
\- No dobra, Jo się tutaj uczy?  
\- Nie - pokręciła szybko głową. - Stwierdziła, że nie ma zamiaru spędzać jeszcze większej ilości czasu z matką, więc chodzi do innego liceum. Za to Ellen nie podoba się to, że w ogóle się spotykają.   
Castiel już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zadzwonił dzwonek. Przeczekał te kilka sekund i chciał się odezwać, ale Charlie kopnęła go pod ławką, nakazując milczenie. Cała klasa ucichła, a do klasy wszedł mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze i krwistym krawacie.  
\- Witajcie, moje półmózgi. Mam nadzieję, że przez wakacje litry alkoholu oraz palone zielsko nie wywiało wam do końca matematyki z głowy. Dla tych, którzy mnie nie znają: nazywam się Crowley i mam nietypowe sposoby nauczania. Komu nie pasuje i nie czuje się na siłach zdać egzaminów z rozszerzonej matematyki może w każdej chwili wyjść, tylko uważajcie - podszedł znowu do drzwi i uchylił je, a czarny wilczur wszedł cicho do sali, kładąc się przy nogach pana - Juliet potrafi czasem ugryźć. - Ruszył w stronę podestu, gdzie stało biurko. - Nie lubię ucieczek, nie przekładam testów, nie toleruję ocen poniżej D. D is for "dumbass" - wzruszył ramionami. - Zacznijmy więc lekcję.

\- Pozwalają mu trzymać TO w klasie? - Jęknął Cas, gdy godzinę później wyszli z sali. To zdecydowanie nie było normalne, by drzwi pilnowała czarna, włochata bestia. Charlie uśmiechnęła się lekko.   
\- Tak i jak na razie się sprawdza. Nasza szkoła, jeśli chodzi o matematykę, jest na pierwszym miejscu w kraju. Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć przed rozpoczęciem? Coś co do Asha?   
\- A tak. Czy Ash ma może zwyczaj gubienia lub zostawiania telefonu? Rozumiesz, jeśli jest z jej córką, ma pewnie numer do Ellen. I co jeśli Ellen "przypadkowo" otrzymałaby dość niegrzecznego SMSa, który miał być do jej córki?   
Charlie przystanęła, patrząc się na Casa z rozchylonymi ustami.   
\- Jesteś pojebany - stwierdziła i zaraz poklepała go po nieporanionym policzku. - Pasujesz tutaj.   
\- Co zrobimy z Bennym?   
\- Mam pomysł. Mam zaraz plastykę. - Przystanęła przy wielkiej tablicy korkowej, patrząc na plany.   
\- Rysujesz?  
\- Mmm.... - Charlie wodziła palcem po kratkach z nazwami przedmiotów. - Nie, ale chodzi tam jedna taka... O, mam. Ash będzie miał teraz rozszerzony angielski. Każdy z nich ma jakąś jedną godzinę różną od pozostałej grupy. Benny i reszta mają chemię. To niedaleko. Co ty masz?   
\- Historię, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.   
Dziewczyna stała, patrząc się długo na plan i w pewnym momencie chwyciła mocno za nadgarstek Castiela.   
\- Z sali od historii masz blisko do klasy Ellen. Ash zawsze po lekcji z nią rozmawia. Masz wtedy szansę. Ja zajmę się Bennym. Na następnej przerwie przyjdź do plastycznej. - Po czym pognała w korytarzem.

Zrobił tak, jak miało być: po historii wszedł do klasy obok. Inni już wychodzili, a Ellen siedziała przy biurku, rozmawiając ze stojącym przodem do niej Ashem.   
\- Castiel? Coś się stało? - Spytała, zauważając go.   
\- Nie... chyba zostawiłem gdzieś tu długopis... - mruknął, a kobieta wróciła do rozmowy. Komórka Asha leżała na ławce i na szczęście nie była nawet zabezpieczona hasłem. Ściągnął ją, zaczynając mruczeć coś o długopisie i szukać czegoś na ziemi. Liczył na to, że napisał wystarczająco oczywisty tekst, po czym wysłał wiadomość. Ku jego zadowoleniu Ash się nie odwrócił, a Ellen nawet nie sięgnęła po komórkę, gdy ta zapiszczała w jej torbie.   
\- O, mam! - Zadowolony Castiel udał, że chowa coś do kieszeni, po czym wyszedł, uśmiechając się szeroko.   
Pobiegł na niższe piętro i wpadł od razu na Charlie, która wciągnęła go do klasy plastycznej.   
\- O, przyprowadziłaś jednorożca - Meg uśmiechnęła się, siedząc na biurku i machając nogami. Cas nie był pewny czy się przedstawić, czy może powiedzieć dzień dobry. Kobieta uprzedziła go, zeskakując na ziemię i wyciągając do niego dłoń. - Meg Masters, uczę plastyki.   
\- Dzień dobry - mruknął, niepewnie ujmując jej drobną dłoń. - Castiel Novak, nowy uczeń tutaj.   
\- Dobra, nie mamy czasu. - Jęknęła Charlie i spojrzała na swoją nauczycielkę. - Ma pani czapkę?  
\- A tak, już prawie wyschła. - Odwróciła się i poszła na małe zaplecze, zaraz przynosząc czapkę z daszkiem. Była cała jaskraworóżowa. Wręczyła ją Castielowi, uśmiechając się ponownie.   
\- Ładne posunięcie jak na kogoś nowego. Przyjdź któregoś razu, Clarence. Potrzebuję jakichś męskich dłoni do przestawienia kilku rzeczy na zapleczu.   
Novak jedynie zamrugał kilka razy, pożegnał się i razem z Charlie wyszli z klasy.   
\- Dobra. Teraz musi się wszystko udać. Masz z nimi w-f. Ja mam informatykę. Wsadź to Benny'iemu do kurtki jak już nie będzie ich w szatni. Ellen ma teraz okienko, zajmie się sprawdzaniem SMSów. Dobrze się z tobą współpracuje. Do zobaczenia - machnęła mu dłonią i zaczęła wbiegać po schodach na górę. Castiel poprawił plecak, schował czapkę i skręcił w korytarz prowadzący do szatni chłopaków.   
Nie było ciężko rozpoznać kurtkę Lafitte'a. Była największa i najbardziej poprzecierana. Zrobił to, co musiał i przebrał się szybko, wychodząc zaraz na boisko i stając w równym rzędzie razem z resztą.

Dean spojrzał po innych, chcąc zobaczyć z kim w grupie tym razem będzie. Niektórych znał, innych widział po raz pierwszy na oczy. Gdzieś w połowie rzędu zauważył Castiela. Uśmiech na jego twarzy był wystarczającym powodem, by Dean nabawił się wrażenia, że coś jest nie tak.   
Zaledwie dziesięć minut po rozpoczęciu lekcji na boisko weszła Ellen. Cała czerwona na twarzy nawrzeszczała na biednego trenera, że chce zabrać jednego z uczniów z lekcji, a później wymierzyła palec w Asha.   
Grupa spojrzała po sobie, a wskazany ruszył w stronę kobiety, zaciskając usta. Nie wiedział o co chodzi.   
\- Jak śmiesz tak pisać do mojej córki?! - Wrzasnęła na niego, po czym Ash po raz drugi tego dnia dostał z liścia. - Załatwiam ci pracę i pozwalam się z nią widywać, a ty piszesz takie rzeczy?!   
Chłopak wydawał się tak samo zdezorientowany jak reszta osób. Dean zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się. Castiel posłał w jego stronę pełny samozadowolenia uśmiech.   
No to ładnie się zaczęło.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co się stało - mruknął Ash, pocierając kark i zaraz nakładając skórzaną kamizelkę. Policzek nadal miał czerwony i jego marzeniem było po prostu zapalić. A mieli ku temu okazję, bo zaczynała się długa przerwa. Całą grupą wyszli za szkołę, wyciągając papierosy i zapalniczki. Benny wyciągnął swoją czapkę i już chciał ją założyć, gdy w oczy - nie tylko jemu - rzucił się jej nowy kolor.   
\- Co do...   
\- No, księżniczko - mruknął rozbawiony Winchester - gdzie twoje obcasy? - Widząc minę przyjaciela, wzruszył ramionami. - To nie ja.   
\- O, Lafitte. Pasuje ci ten róż. - Uśmiechnęła się Meg, przechodząc między nimi i zabierając Deanowi papierosa. - Macie pozdrowienia od niebieskookiego Adonisa - mrugnęła do nich i wypuściła szary dym. Castiel i Charlie siedzący na parapecie na drugim piętrze patrzyli w dół, śmiejąc się i niemalże płacząc.   
\- O mój Boże, to powinno przejść do historii - jęknęła i oparła się czołem o jego ramię. - Cas, jesteśmy genialni.   
Przytaknął zadowolony, klepiąc ją po ramieniu. Bradburry chwilę tak siedziała, po czym spojrzała w jego niebieskie oczy, marszcząc lekko brwi.   
\- Ale wiesz... nie żeby coś, bo świetnie nam się pracuje, ale...   
\- Wolisz dziewczyny. Wiem. - Uśmiechnął się, znowu patrząc w dół na grupę Winchestera.   
\- Skąd wiesz?   
\- Mam swoje sposoby - mruknął i zsunął się z parapetu.


	5. Stanowisko drugie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę lżejszy, niekrwawy rozdział. Ale kto nie lubi broni palnej?

To był cud, że do końca lekcji się nie pozabijali. Benny, a teraz także Ash, byli do tego bardzo chętni. Tylko spoglądali spode łba na Castiela, gdy przechodził korytarzem albo miał z nimi zajęcia. Nie dawał się jednak złapać: gdy tylko zaczynała się przerwa wychodził szybko  z klasy i albo wbijał się w grupkę ludzi, albo znikał. Po prostu. Cała grupa chodziła i szukała go po piętrach, w łazienkach czy na parapetach. A nawet na dachu. Nikt jednak nie mógł go znaleźć.

\- Jak udało ci się dorobić klucz do pracowni? – Spytał w końcu, gdy trzeci raz z rzędu ukrywał się we wspomnianym pomieszczeniu. Dzisiaj był naprawdę długi dzień.   
Charlie zaśmiała się, chowając mały kluczyk do kieszeni.   
\- Dogaduję się z panią Masters, to wszystko. – Mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo. – A z tobą powinna dogadać się jeszcze na kilku innych poziomach – rzuciła niby beztrosko, obserwowała jednak jego reakcję.   
Castiel zerknął za okno i uśmiechnął się, widząc jak cała grupka w skórach chodzi dookoła szkoły, po raz kolejny go szukając. Idioci.   
\- Taaaak, też tak sądzę – mruknął z uśmiechem, a ruda zmrużyła oczy. O co chodziło? Czyżby… Nie, niemożliwe! Jej gej-radar nigdy się nie mylił!  
Stwierdziła jednak, że jak na pierwszy dzień znajomości zrobili nadzwyczaj dużo. Na mówienie o swojej orientacji przyjdzie jeszcze czas.   
\- Dobra, idę do domu. Zaraz ucieknie mi bus. Też idziesz?  
\- Zapisałem się jeszcze na strzelnicę – westchnął, łapiąc za plecak i zsuwając się z parapetu. Widząc jej szeroki uśmiech, zmarszczył brwi. – Czemu… co cię tak cieszy?  
\- Nic a nic. Polecam stanowisko drugie, jeśli zdążysz je zająć. A teraz naprawdę biegnę, do zobaczenia, głupku!   
Cas niemrawo machnął dłonią, nadal nie będąc pewnym o co jej chodziło.  
Gdy wychodził ze szkoły zauważył, że reszty motorów nie ma. Czyli grupka Winchestera kończyła tak jak Charlie – warto było zapamiętać.

Strzelnica była obskurnym, szarym budynkiem ulicę dalej. Cas stwierdził, że się tam przespaceruje. Bo czy byłby sens odpalać maszynę na może dwie minuty? Nie, raczej nie. Wpadł więc spóźniony, przepraszając odruchowo i idąc na drugie miejsce, które okazało się puste.   
\- O, ktoś nowy – Mark uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Dawno nikogo nie mieliśmy. A na pewno nie na stanowisku drugim.   
Castiel rozejrzał się: nie rozpoznawał tutaj nikogo. Trzecie stanowisko także było wolne. Dopiero od czwartego do dwunastego były zajęte. Drzwi ponownie trzasnęły, a instruktor westchnął, spoglądając na zegarek.   
\- Nowi rozumiem, ale żebyś ty się spóźniał, Winchester?   
Dean wzruszył ramionami, zdejmując koszulę w kratę i zostając w samej, trochę już na niego za małej, czarnej koszulce. Castiel mimowolnie zatrzymał na niej spojrzenie, mrugając kilka razy i próbując przypomnieć sobie od kiedy czarne koszulki sprawiały, że się ślinił.   
\- Nowi? – usłyszał i dopiero wtedy podniósł głowę, spotykając się z zielonymi oczami. – Oj, panie Pellergino, to nikt nowy – przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że mój numerek wolny.   
\- Już od kilku lat nikt nie zajmuje jedynki, więc się domyśl – mruknął dorosły i ruszył do oddzielnego pomieszczenia przynosząc potrzebne rzeczy.

Kolejna godzina była wypełniona głuchymi wystrzałami. W odróżnieniu od strzelnic, do których Cas był przyzwyczajony – tutaj nie było ścianek między ludźmi. Widział jak Dean trafia cały czas w środek lub po równej linii w górę. Cas nie radził sobie źle, ale też nie był aż tak w tym wyćwiczony.   
\- Koniec! Dziękuję wszystkim, do następnego tygodnia! – Krzyknął Pellergino, wciskając odpowiedni przycisk na ścianie, a czerwone lampy zamigały jak na alarm. Castiel zdjął ochraniacze na uszy i spojrzał po wynikach innych.   
\- Ej, Novak – usłyszał w pewnym momencie. To Dean uśmiechał się zadowolony. – Zakład, że nie trafisz w serce dla stanowiska ósmego? Za paczkę fajek.  
Castiel nie był pewny, czy potrafi to zrobić. Nie był też na głodzie nikotynowym.  
Ale ON tego nie zrobi?!  
Szybko przeładował i zmrużył oczy, celując dokładniej. Huk, wszyscy podskoczyli, a Pellergino przeklął.   
\- Co ja mówiłem?! Koniec na dzisiaj, nie słyszysz Nowy?   
\- Chodziło tylko o zakład – odparł spokojnie Cas i odłożył broń na jej miejsce, łapiąc plecak i wychodząc.   
Winchester ruszył w stronę stanowiska z numerem osiem.   
Prosto w serducho.

Gdy wyszedł z budynku zauważył go opartego o ścianę z dłońmi w kieszeniach i wkurzającym uśmieszkiem. Sięgnął do plecaka po przegraną paczkę jego ukochanych Strongów.   
\- Twoje imię to Castiel?   
\- Co jest nie tak z moim imieniem? – Uniósł wyzywająco podbródek, odbijając się od ściany i stając przed nim. Niestety nawet w glanach był od Deana o te kilka centymetrów niższy.  
\- Oh nic…. Jak sądzę.   
\- Jeśli naprawdę tak ciężko jest ci to wymówić, możesz mówić mi Cas. – Spojrzał w jego oczy, przekrzywiając głowę i odbierając paczkę. Wyciągnął od razu papierosa i z plecaka wyjął zippo. Odpalił papierosa, spoglądając na niego zza chmury dymu.   
\- Cas. Tak lepiej.   
\- Weźcie sobie pokój – to jeszcze ktoś inny się odezwał. Castiel spojrzał przez ramię Winchestera i zobaczył całkiem wysokiego, młodego chłopaka z naręczem książek w rękach i włosami głupio ściętymi nad samymi brwiami.   
\- Sammy – Dean odwrócił się szybko, patrząc na brata. – Co tu robisz?  
\- Miałeś odwieźć mnie do domu, idioto – odparł spokojnie, bo to nie był pierwszy razy, gdy Dean o czymś zapominał.   
\- Dobra, ale musimy jakoś poradzić sobie z twoją przenośną biblioteką. Czy nie ma tam limitu do… czterech książek? Ja tu widzę dwadzieścia.   
\- Lubią mnie tam. W odróżnieniu od ciebie, ja tam chodzę nie po to, by pogapić się na cycki Margaret i tyłek jej…  
\- Dość informacji. – Pokręcił szybko głową, otwierając plecak i pakując książki brata.   
\- Mogę mieć takie tunele? – Spytał w pewnym momencie, wskazując na stojącego pod ścianą Casa.   
\- Nie - padła krótka odpowiedź. Novak przesunął się przy ścianie tak, by widzieć akurat wypięty w jego stronę tyłek Deana.   
\- Ale dlaczego? Bela ciebie też namawia na piercing.   
\- Bo on takie ma – kolejna zwięzła odpowiedź. Ruszył w stronę motoru, ciągnąc za sobą Sama.   
\- A kto to w ogóle jest? – Spytał ciszej, spoglądając na chłopaka, który sięgnął po swój plecak i zasalutował im luźno, idąc w dół ulicy.   
\- Dla ciebie Castiel. – Niemalże czuł tę jedną podniesioną brew u młodszego brata. Nałożył kask i dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. – Dla mnie Cas.


	6. I'm only joking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę żartów poniżej pasa.

Cały ich rocznik miał niezły ubaw, patrząc jak trwa wojna. Castiel (czasem z Charlie) przeciwko grupie Winchestera. Przez kolejne tygodnie, raz po raz, wycinali sobie nawzajem numery. Panowała jednak jakaś dziwna, niepisana umowa, że nie robią nic swoim maszynom. Jakby motory to były ich dzieci, za które można zabić.   
Więc jeśli chodzi o różne numery i wydarzenia z przeciągu tych tygodni…

\- Dobra, co teraz? – Spytała się Charlie, widząc jak Castiel idzie w jej stronę co chwilę drapiąc się po karku i niespokojnie kręcąc, jakby chciał wyciągnąć coś z koszulki na sobie. W dłoniach trzymał swoją kochaną ramoneskę, która – jak ruda po chwili zauważyła – była obsypana białym proszkiem.   
\- Na swędzenie, mieliśmy wf – syknął i znowu zaczął się wiercić. – Na szczęście jeszcze tylko jedna godzina… - westchnął i spojrzał po korytarzu, w poszukiwaniu któregoś z jego wrogów. – Co wymyślamy?

Po wykorzystaniu już dosłownie każdej rzeczy w pracowni artystycznej, Meg dorobiła kolejny klucz i dała go Castielowi.   
\- Proszę cię, tylko tego nie zgub. Nie cierpię jak ktoś wchodzi do tej sali bez mojej wiedzy – westchnęła, patrząc po pustej teraz klasie. – Jak idzie rok szkolny? Nauka? – Spytała, unosząc jedną brew. Cas zauważył jak znowu się uśmiecha, więc odpowiedział tym samym.   
\- Nauka życia. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za kluczyk. Pani już kończy?   
\- Mów mi Meg. Tak, kończę…  
\- Świetnie się składa… - mruknął, zabierając torbę z biurka i przewieszając sobie przez ramię. Za biurko za to rzucił szybko komórkę Isaaca. Miał na jej punkcie świra. Wyszli we dwoje na korytarz, po czym Meg już chciała zamykać drzwi, gdy obok jak burza przebiegł nikt inny jak Isaac.   
\- Lahey! Tak, Lahey, ty! Wracaj mi tu i poczekaj na mnie. Porozmawiamy na temat twojego dodatkowego projektu, na który sam zgłosiłeś się, chociaż nie chodzisz na zajęcia artystyczne.   
Castiel zerknął na chłopaka, uśmiechając się niewinnie.   
\- O właśnie, Cas. Poczekaj tutaj z nim, idę tylko po płaszcz.   
\- Dobrze, Meg – odpowiedział spokojnie i wyciągnął telefon, stając niedaleko i wysyłając SMSa do Charlie. Minutę później z sali doszły do nich dźwięki Led Zeppelinów. Isaac nawet nie spojrzał na Casa, tylko wpadł do środka.   
Dobrze było mieć własny kluczyk.   
Bradburry przyszła po chwili i wzięła przyjaciela pod ramię, dzwoniąc do sekretariatu.   
\- Mmm, przepraszam – zapiszczała wysokim głosem. – Ale chyba ktoś zamknął się w pracowni artystycznej, a pani Masters już wyszła… tak? Dobrze, dziękuję bardzo. W końcu to może być złodziej… - jęknęła i się rozłączyła. – Jestem z nas dumna – dodała już normalnym tonem, uśmiechając się szeroko.

W tym wszystkim: fukaniu, robieniu żartów i ogólnemu patrzeniu na siebie wilkiem, był jeden wyjątek. Wyjątek, o którym wiedzieli Cas, Dean i jego młodszy brat. Za każdym razem po wtorkowych zajęciach na strzelnicy ich dwójka wychodziła na zewnątrz i po prostu paliła, siedząc przy ścianie. Czasem zdarzało im się rozmawiać, głównie, gdy pojawiał się Sammy. Gdy młody zostawał na dłużej w szkole i nie było dla nich ograniczeń, potrafili dobre dwie godziny przesiedzieć w ciszy, jak i przegadać. Kolejnego ranka znowu byli wrogami, chcącymi wyciąć sobie jeszcze lepszy numer.

Pewnego dnia Castiel i Charlie przegięli. I to ostro. Dziewczynie nic się nie stało, a Cas… no cóż, był nieźle poobijany, a na ramieniu miał sporą szramę po szarpnięciu nożem. Chodziło o zdjęcie półnagiej Jo, które wypłynęło na Internet publikowane… właśnie przez Asha. Szkoła aż huczała. Ellen dała mu z liścia oraz pięć dodatkowych referatów. Z Jo prawie się nie rozstał, a zamiast liścia dostał z pięści.   
\- Nie kurwa, przesadził. Teraz musimy odpłacić mu się pięknym za nadobne. – Warknął chłopak, poprawiając włosy i wyciągając telefon, by zająć czymś ręce. – Pomysły?   
Był piątek, a oni siedzieli po lekcjach na murkach kawałek od ich szkoły. Dean wypuścił powoli dym papierosowy. Cas naprawdę przesadził, a że zdjęcie wypłynęło w środę, tak nie miał jak z nim porozmawiać.   
\- Wiem – mruknął w pewnym momencie Benny i uśmiechnął się tak, że Dean wątpił, by skończyło się to dobrze. – W niedzielę jest impreza integracyjna dla naszych roczników i jednego w dół, prawda? Ash został znienawidzony przez dziewczyny, bo „zrobił” tak, a nie inaczej. Mam jednak pomysł na to, by to Novak został znienawidzony przez facetów. „Znienawidzony” to mało powiedziane.

\- Ale się odstawiłeś – mruknął Balthazar, poprawiając się na kanapie i patrząc znad kieliszka wina na młodszego brata. Castiel właśnie poprawił granatową bluzkę, podwijając jak zwykle rękawy i sięgając po ramoneskę. – Co to za okazja? Czyżby Winchester zaprosił na randkę?  
\- Impreza integracyjna.  
\- Ah, to teraz tak nazywają się orgie i wspólne palenie zioła? Rozumiem – zacmokał i odstawił ostrożnie szkło, na kolana biorąc sobie laptop.  
\- A ciebie zaprosił Gabriel?   
\- Pracuje do późna, dzisiaj nie przyjedzie – odpowiedział jedynie, a Cas patrzył jak z jeszcze większą dokładnością wstukuje coś na klawiaturze. – Uważaj na siebie, klucz masz.   
\- Oh, co moje uszy słyszą? Martwisz się o mnie? – Parsknął, zaglądając znowu do salonu.  
\- „Martwienie się to modlitwa o to, czego nie chcesz” – odparł, nie podnosząc głowy znad ekranu.   
\- Dareen Virtue. Do jutra, dobranoc – po czym wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz.

W klubie było duszno i tłoczno. Alkohol, używki, perfumy i wielkie nadzieje na świetną noc przytłumiły jakiekolwiek inne – mniej lub bardziej – przyjemne zapachy. Castiel nawet nie liczył na to, że Charlie się pojawi. Zamierzała zrobić sobie dzisiaj noc ze Star Wars, więc i pewnie kolejnego dnia nie pojawi się w szkole. Jak na razie nie dojrzał nikogo ze „ścigających”. I chociaż musiał uważać, być przygotowanym na coś więcej niż łomot, który zapewnili mu w czwartek po lekcjach… kilka mocnych drinków wystarczyło by o tym nie myśleć.

_I'm only joking_ _  
I don't believe a thing I've said_

Nie miał pojęcia, która jest w ogóle godzina. Po prostu tańczył, bawił się i pił. Coraz więcej, coraz szybciej, coraz rzadziej sięgając do baru po przekąski. Co raz czuł czyjeś usta na swoich. To kobiety, to jakiegoś faceta. Obcych mu ludzi z ich, a może innej szkoły?   
Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki i wyciągnął małą, białą tabletkę. W momencie, gdy ją połykał, poczuł czyjeś dłonie na swoich biodrach. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i w pierwszym błysku białego światła dojrzał zielone oczy.   
\- Hej, Winchester – mruknął zadowolony, teraz tylko czekając aż ecstasy zacznie działać.

_What are you smoking_ _  
I'm just fucking with your head_

Dean nie miał w planach od razu znaleźć się przy Castielu. Chciał się pobawić w podchody i inne pierdoły, na które teraz, w tym tłumie, mógł sobie pozwolić. Jednak ten widok: Casa tańczącego wokół ludzi tak chętnych by go dzisiaj dostać oraz kilka dodatkowych szklanek whisky szybko przekonało go, by zrobił to wszystko na raz. Jasne, szumiało mu trochę w głowie, obraz się zamazywał, ale dobrze wiedział, że trzyma go teraz przy sobie.   
I że nie wypuści go przez kolejne godziny.

_Only a crazy_ _  
Little thing I read_

Przez kolejną godzinę tańczyli, coraz chętniej przesuwając dłońmi po ciele drugiego. Gdy Cas dobrał mu się ustami do szyi, stwierdził, że czas przenieść zabawę w bardziej ustronne miejsce. Wyciągnął ich z pomieszczenia i odetchnął zimnym, nocnym powietrzem. Nie dane mu było się tym nacieszyć, bo Castiel przypomniał sobie co mu przerwano. Po raz pierwszy poczuł jego usta na swoich.   
Były słodkie od kolorowych drinków, które wcześniej pił. Wydawały się też suche od papierosów i chloru, od którego często kręciło się w głowie – tyle potrafił spędzić na basenie.   
Dean Winchester, postawny mężczyzna z prawdziwymi planami na przyszłość, grupą przyjaciół i ukrywanym biseksualizmem zaskomlał gdy ich języki się spotkały, a chłód kulki-kolczyka Castiela posłał prąd przez całe jego ciało. Szarpnął ciemne kosmyki, patrząc w rozszerzone przez narkotyki i podniecenie oczy Castiela. Wydawał się tak samo spragniony jak on i nie potrzebował dużo namowy, by uklęknąć na zimnym bruku i ssać mu fiuta.   
Tego nawet nie można było porównać do tego jednego razu z nieznajomym w klubie.   
\- Pokaż się, Cas. Jesteś piękny – mruknął nisko i wyciągnął telefon, pstrykając zdjęcie. Poczuł wibracje, gdy chłopak zaśmiał się, nadal mając go w ustach.

Dochodziła piętnasta, gdy Casa obudził zapach obiadu. Zwalczył w sobie chęć powrotu do snu, zwlekając się z łóżka i powoli wychodząc. Nawet popołudniowe słońce było dla niego za mocne. Zmrużył oczy, wchodząc do kuchni i patrząc jak Balthazar siedzi na blacie, mieszając coś w garnku.   
\- Co to?  
\- Sos do makaronu. Zabalowałeś wczoraj, co?   
\- Trochę – przyznał, wzruszając ramionami i otwierając drzwi do lodówki. Sięgnął po kefir, wypijając od razu połowę. – Dzisiaj trzeba odreagować – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg szkoły wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Dziewczyny uciekały od niego spojrzeniem, faceci pokazywali znajome mu, nieprzyjemne gesty lub od razu warczeli na niego, odwracając się do swoich szafek.   
\- Cas – Charlie pojawiła się znikąd, chwytając go pod ramię i pokazując zdjęcie. On, z fiutem w ustach i dłonią Deana we włosach. Tylko jedna osoba miała ten sygnet, więc od razu wiadomo, komu Castiel obciągnął. – Dzisiaj o siódmej to wypłynęło. Wszyscy to widzieli – szepnęła, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Nie wiedziała na kogo nakrzyczeć najpierw: na Castiela, że był nieuważny po kawale ze zdjęciem Jo; czy na Deana, który zrobił teraz zemstę.   
Dochodząc pod salę z angielskiego już ich widział. Cała grupka, a dookoła gapie, tylko czekający na potyczkę.   
\- Jak tam, Novak? Dobrze się ssało? – Benny uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Dean przekrzywił lekko głowę, uśmiechając się w podobny sposób. Nic jednak nie poradził na to, że żołądek zwinął mu się w kulkę, gdy przez zaledwie sekundę zobaczył ból na twarzy Castiela. Szybko jednak się pozbierał, a w niebieskich oczach pojawiła się stal.   
\- Musiałem dawać coś lepszego, bo słyszałem, że jest niezadowolony po twoich robótkach – niemalże czuł jak tłum dookoła nich zafalował.   
\- Jeśli jesteś taki dobry, to może mi też pokażesz? Twoje usta wydają się o to prosić. Przyznaj się, pedale, tylko marzysz o kolejnym fiucie w ustach i jednym w dupie.   
\- Sory, Benny. Nie biorę do ust niczego co ma wielkość smoczka. – Syknął i przeszedł po prostu przez ich grupę. A raczej chciał przejść, bo Isaac złapał go za włosy i szarpnął do tyłu, prawie nie wywalając. Charlie chociaż nie chciała, cofnęła się kilka kroków, wiedząc, że nic nie zaradzi.   
\- Coś ty powiedział? – Castiel już szykował się do bójki, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, a z sali od angielskiego wyjrzała Ellen.   
\- Do klasy. Wszyscy, bez gadania. – Powiedziała krótko, po chwili patrząc na Asha. Ten od razu ich rozdzielił, popychając do drzwi.

\- Idę już do domu. Wszystko okej? – Charlie spojrzała na Casa, który właśnie stukał coś w komórce. Mruknął potakująco i pomachał jej na pożegnanie, sam w końcu ruszając na strzelnicę. Od razu założył ochraniacze i razem z niebieskimi światłami, ogłaszającymi początek zajęć, zaczął strzelać. Kilka pierwszych spudłował tak, że musiał kilka razy odetchnąć. Podniósł znowu broń i strzelił cztery razy w serce, a pięć razy w głowę. Później leciało już seriami i zanim się zorientował, światło migało na czerwono. Zdjął słuchawki, spotykając się zaraz z Deanem na stanowisku pierwszym.   
\- Castiel, posłuchaj – zaczął, jednak Novak sięgnął po broń. Winchester natychmiast zamilkł, patrząc jak ten naciska spust, a kula trafia prosto w głowę namalowanego człowieka na stanowisku pierwszym. Odłożył z łomotem pistolet i wyszedł szybko, wsiadając na motocykl i odjeżdżając.

\- Czemu trzaskasz drzwiami? – Spytał Balthy, poprawiając się na fotelu i zaglądając na korytarz. Cisza. – Castiel?  
\- Przeciągi – padła burkliwa odpowiedź, po czym chłopak ruszył do kuchni.  
\- Caaaasie? Co się stało? Czyżby Dean miał dziewczynę?  
\- Zamknij się – kolejna zwięzła odpowiedź.   
\- Wiesz, że się mar…  
\- Nie próbuj zastępować ojca. Przyzwyczaiłem się do braku zainteresowania, teraz też sobie poradzę. Nie bądź więc taki dobry, trzymaj się swojej pracy przy laptopie i daj mi po prostu trzaskać drzwiami – niemalże krzyknął. Kolejne trzaśnięcie drzwiami do pokoju Casa.   
Usiadł na łóżku, chowając twarz w dłoniach i oddychając powoli. Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie, jeszcze nakrzyczał na starszego brata, który pozwalał mu tu mieszkać za nic w zamian.   
\- Castiel, chodź tu i… - nie skończył. Novak od razu zerwał się i wypadł z pokoju, słysząc łomot upadającego stolika i przekleństwa starszego brata. Podbiegł do niego i pomógł mu wstać.   
\- Balthazar, kurwa! Twoje jebane kule leżą zaraz obok fotela! Noszę je za tobą krok w krok, żebyś z nich korzystał! – Krzyknął, niemalże ciągnąc za sobą brata i już o wiele ostrożniej sadzając go na kanapie. – A nie ty sobie chodzisz, jakby to kurwa było najnormalniejsze na świecie, rozwalasz kolejne meble bo nie możesz sam ustać!   
Jasnobłękitne oczy starszego Novaka poszarzały, gdy spuścił głowę, zaciskając palce na spodniach. Castiel przełknął ciężko i podrapał się po policzku.   
\- Przepraszam… poniosło mnie – mruknął, ale w odpowiedzi zostało wyciągnięte w jego stronę dwadzieścia dolców.   
\- Idź do Gabriela… kup mi karmelowe latte, a sobie coś na uspokojenie. – Widząc jak się waha, Balthazar wepchnął mu banknoty w dłoń. – No idźże.

Spacer do położonej dwie ulice dalej kawiarni dobrze mu zrobił. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało.  
\- Dobra – Gabriel odłożył trzymaną szmatkę i oparł się o blat, przyglądając Castielowi. – Który idiota coś zrobił? Balthazar czy Dean-o?   
\- Czemu on po prostu nie korzysta z tych kul? – Westchnął ciężko, niemalże kładąc się na blacie i chowając twarz w zgięciu łokcia. Poczuł jak Gabriel klepie go po ramieniu.   
\- A jak myślisz, Cas? Bo ciągle ma nadzieję, że gdy wstanie to po prostu będzie normalnie iść. Że nie poczuje bólu i po chwili niedowładu, który sprawi, że rozwali kilka mebli padając i łamiąc sobie rękę…   
\- Ale on wie, że tak się nie stanie.  
\- Ale nadal chce wierzyć.


	7. Colt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szkoła Wayward nie jest w końcu jedyną z dostępem do Internetu, prawda?

Minął już tydzień od kiedy zdjęcie Castiela było w Internecie. W tym czasie nie wywinął żadnego numeru grupie Winchestera. Zaczęto więc uważać, że gang po raz kolejny kogoś pokonał. A to, że Nowego - to już nie było zdziwieniem. Ale przynajmniej przez jakiś czas było ciekawie.   
Rozmowy o zdjęciu i upodobaniach Castiela powoli przestawały być słyszalne na korytarzach szkoły Wayward. Charlie co raz próbowała coś wymyślić, ale… no nie dało się. Coś mocniejszego?   
Tak, zawsze pozostawało zrobienie czegoś z ich maszynami. Cas jednak nie zamierzał tego robić. Mówił, że to nie fair tak bardzo, że bardziej się nie da. Że chociażby to ich łączy: miłość do tych ryczących motocykli i zepsucie któregoś z nich byłoby jedną z największych głupot jaką ktokolwiek mógłby zrobić.   
Nie tylko on tak sądził. Dean wiedział, że Cas nie posunie się do zniszczenia motoru. Nie wiedział jednak, że jego własna grupa będzie na tyle idiotyczna by coś zrobić.

Była już dwudziesta trzecia, gdy zadzwonił do niego Benny. Był pijany, a w tle było słychać jeszcze Asha.   
\- Co jest? – Ziewnął Dean, podnosząc się z łóżka. – Że co zrobiliście?! Odstrzelę wam za to fiuty, jak Harleya Davidsona kocham!

Kolejnego dnia – w czwartek – Castiel pojawił się w szkole spóźniony i bez motocyklu. Musiał odwieźć go przy pomocy Gabriela do naprawy, bo jakiś idiota załatwił mu silnik i siodełko. Dobrze wiedział kto to zrobił i nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że Dean na to pozwolił.   
„Pozwolił już na wiele rzeczy, więc czemu nie to?” pomyślał po chwili i usiadł pod salą od historii, stwierdzając, że nie ma sensu pchać się na ostatnie dziesięć minut angielskiego. Jak się dowiedział od Charlie – Deana, Benny’iego i Asha – nie było na lekcji.

\- Czemu to zrobiliście? Już nie dość, że z nim wygraliśmy? Jeszcze potrzebowaliście niszczyć mu maszynę?   
\- Jak wygrywać, to do końca, szefie – odparł spokojnie Benny, wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i wsuwając sobie jednego do ust.   
\- Gówno prawda. Jak wygrywać, to z rozumem i stylem – syknął, zabierając mu papierosa i zgniatając butem. Ash stał cicho, jak zwykle nie próbując się wciskać do kłótni dwóch najważniejszych członków grupy. – Jesteście idiotami. A tutaj, naprawdę niedaleko, jest warsztat. Dobrze o tym wiecie, prawda? No właśnie, więc nic się nie stanie jak coś zrobię – mruknął, po czym wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki pistolet. Lufa Colta zalśniła w jesiennym słońcu po czym Dean oddał dwa strzały. Przednie opony motocykli zasyczały głośno, tracąc powietrze.   
\- Następnym razem wyceluję między nogi. – Warknął na nich.

Tak, ludzie w szkole już nawet nie reagowali na przechodzącego gdzieś Casa. Szkoła Wayward zapomniała o pojedynczym incydencie. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że inne szkoły nie wiedziały co się dzieje.

Dean stał z grupą, patrząc na to jak Benny i Ash wyprowadzają swoje motocykle z przebitymi oponami do warsztatu. Lekcje skończyły się jakieś pół godziny temu. Ostry gitarowy riff przerwał ciszę. Winchester zaskoczony spojrzał na wyświetlacz komórki i odebrał połączenie od Charlie.   
\- Hej rudziel…   
\- Dean! Dean, szybko chodź tu! Dean, oni go mają, oni go… Boże, idiota, chodź tu szybko, biegiem, ja nie mogę tam iść i…  
\- Ej, Charlie! Uspokój się, gdzie jesteś? Kogo mają? – Spytał i machnął do grupy na pożegnanie.   
\- Skrzyżowanie przy plastycznym… i o boże… nie, ja na to nie chcę patrzeć. Chodź, tutaj nikogo nie ma, wiesz jaka to dzielnica, a to ci ze społecznego i… mój boże, Cas.  
\- Nie ruszaj się stamtąd, ukryj się. Już biegnę. – Rozłączył się i po prostu rzucił pędem przez środek ulicy, omijając samochody i nie zważając na ich okropne trąbienie. Coś mu podpowiadało, że jest kurewsko źle. Że Charlie nie panikowałaby ot tak.   
Na dodatek liceum społeczne… Nie, to na pewno nie było dobre połączenie. Ale co oni mogli chcieć od Castiela?

\- Śmiesz się jeszcze tutaj pokazywać, pedziu? – Kolejny cios w brzuch, a Castiel skulił się mocniej, chroniąc głowę. Kilku osiłków z tych, którzy nie mają szyj, a na pewno także mózgu, zaczepiło ich, gdy szli do niego do domu. Charlie prosiła o to, by przy okazji zaszli do plastycznego… no i niestety pojawili się w złym miejscu i złym czasie.   
\- Twoja śliczna buźka powinna przyjmować więcej kutasów. Pewnie o tym marzysz, co? – Spytał jeden z nich, podnosząc go za włosy do góry. Castiel z jękiem podniósł się na klęczki, mrużąc oczy. Czuł jakby oderwano mu ramię, a z drugiej strony pulsujący ból tylko przypominał o tym, że ta cholerna kończyna jeszcze przy nim jest. Zaczerpnął powietrza, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale uderzenie z pięści w podbródek wystarczyło by zmienił plany. Poczuł metaliczny smak krwi i po chwili wypluł ją na bruk.

\- Wy skurwysyni! – Wrzasnął Winchester, wbiegając na ulicę.   
\- Ej, patrzcie. Czy to nie Dean Winchester? Co jest, Dean? Też chcesz skorzystać z darmowego obciągnięcia? – Spytał, znowu szarpiąc chłopaka do góry. Casowi zakręciło się w głowie, zamknął oczy, a ciemność wydawała się na tyle przyjemna, że wrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero słysząc rozpinanie rozporka. Zamrugał szybko, zaczynając się kręcić i odsuwać, ale przez to tylko jęknął, gdy został kopnięty w bok.   
Pierwszy strzał zrobił dziurę w chodniku niedaleko nogi jednego z licealistów.   
\- Spierdalać stąd albo wystrzelam jak kaczki – warknął. Tamci się nie ruszyli, ale gdy kolejny strzał minął ramię jednego o włos, zgodnie zniknęli w jednej z uliczek.   
\- Castiel! – Charlie wybiegła zza drzewa z małego skwerku i uklękła przy przyjacielu.- Jak oni cię obili… Ej, tylko nie trać przytomności, co?  
\- Musimy go zanieść na pogotowie – powiedział Dean, nachylając się i zaraz biorąc go na ręce.   
\- Nie ma jeszcze tutaj dokumentów. Ale jego dom jest niedaleko stąd. Tam jest starszy brat, on będzie wiedział co robić. Na pewno – powiedziała ruda, przyglądając się skulonemu Castielowi.

Szli jak najszybciej się da, ale też tak, żeby niezbyt trząść poszkodowanym.   
\- Ej, ej, stary… nie odpływaj mi tutaj – powiedział głośno Winchester. – Mów do mnie Cas.  
\- Pieprzony idiota – padł krótka odpowiedź, a Dean uśmiechnął się lekko. Przez chwilę jeszcze patrzył w niebieskie oczy, zanim ten ich znowu nie zamknął.   
\- Coś jeszcze? Dawaj Cas, na pewno masz cały arsenał przekleństw.   
\- Pierdolony idiota, może być? – Spytał cicho, a z kącika jego ust wypłynęła stróżka krwi.   
\- Em… Charls? Nie jestem specem od biologii, ale chyba nie powinien pluć krwią…   
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – odetchnęła dziewczyna i otworzyła klatkę schodową, zaraz wbiegając na odpowiednie piętro. Załomotała do drzwi i kilka kolejnych, długich sekund czekała aż drzwi się nie otworzą.   
\- Castiel, nie mów mi, że zgubiłeś nowe klucze – westchnął Balthazar, wyglądając na korytarz. Stał oparty bokiem o ścianę, a jego nogi lekko drżały. Zamrugał zdziwiony obecnością kogoś innego niż Castiel czy Gabriel. Zaraz jednak zobaczył swojego braciszka na wpół przytomnego, niesionego przez jakiegoś chłopaka. Otworzył szerzej drzwi i wpuścił ich, zatrzymując dziewczynę.   
\- Jesteś Charlie, prawda? Świetnie, podaj mi telefon z salonu – było to może pięć metrów dalej, ale bez słowa spełniła polecenie. – Gabriel? Tak, ja wiem. Castiel jest ranny, proszę, przyjdź szybko. Tak, jasne. – Rozłączył się i z trudem odepchnął się od ściany, ruszając powoli do salonu, gdzie leżał już Castiel. Nadal mamrotał coś, a Dean słyszał pojedyncze przekleństwa.   
\- Język braciszku – mruknął Balthazar siadając na fotelu i wydając młodzieży polecenia. Dean przyniósł wodę, obmył trochę twarz Castiela, Charlie zajęła się sprawdzaniem czy nigdzie nie ma ran ciętych lub co gorsze – postrzałowych. Oprócz wielkich siniaków, obitej twarzy i dziwnie wykręconego ramienia wydawało się dobrze. Tylko krew w ustach Casa, którą co raz wypluwał była martwiąca.

Gabriel wparował do mieszkania, zamykając z trzaskiem drzwi. Z pomocą Deana podniósł Castiela i poklepał go po policzku. Ten w miarę już przytomnie spojrzał w złote oczy i westchnął.   
\- Pokaż się, Casie – mruknął Gabe, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie i dokładnie oglądając. Rozchylił mu usta i po chwili z kieszeni kurtki wyjął małą latareczkę. – Rozgryzłeś sobie język, głupku. To stąd ta krew – mruknął po czym szybko sprawdził reakcję na światło. Mruczał coś do siebie, zaraz sadzając go prosto na kanapie.   
\- Masz wybite ramię.   
\- No to… do szpitala, prawda? – Spytała się cicho Charlie. Gabriel przyjrzał się Castielowi i uśmiechnął lekko. Novak już wiedział, że ten uśmiech nie wróżył niczego dobrego.   
\- Mały, dzielny, Casie. Weź sobie koszulkę w zęby, żebyś nie przegryzł znowu języka – poradził, pomagając mu zaraz. – Dean-o, trzymaj go. – Polecił, a Winchester nie zważając na przezwisko, zrobił co mu kazał. Spojrzał w zmęczone, niebieskie oczy i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.   
\- Raz, dwa… Trzy! – Gabriel zrobił jeden, mocny ruch, a Cas wrzasnął, zapominając już o koszulce. – No i po sprawie.   
\- KurwamaćGabrieljakmogłeśtotakkurewskobolikurwajegomaćjeszczesięśmiechaszchujujeden – wyrzucił z siebie Cas, nie nabierając nawet powietrza.    
\- Tak… sądzę, że dzisiaj przyda się herbata ziołowa… A tobie Balthy?  
\- To co zwykle. – Mruknął, siedząc nadal w fotelu. – Tylko weź dla mnie jeszcze ciastko.   
\- Em… to ja może pieniądze dam czy coś bo… - Charlie sięgała właśnie do torby.   
\- Mała, to moja kawiarnia. Mogę brać co i kogo mi się zechce – odrzekł i po chwili już go nie było.   
\- Zaraz, to on nie jest lekarzem? – Dean zmarszczył brwi, podając Castielowi miskę, żeby mógł znowu wypluć trochę krwi.   
\- Zrezygnował ze studiów medycznych. Ma kawiarnię dwie ulice dalej.   
\- Ale… dlaczego? Niełatwo jest nastawić komuś bark – zauważył Winchester, sam w głowie mając wspomnienie z nastawianiem ramienia Sammy’iego.   
\- To jest jedna z tajemnic Tricksa.   
\- Które on po prostu uwielbia – mruknął Cas, opadając do tyłu i zamykając oczy. Po chwili wstał z miejsca i mruknął, że potrzebuje się umyć.   
\- Czy… jeśli mogę spytać, co z twoimi nogami? – Spytała cicho dziewczyna, wspominając to, jak ciężko było przejść mu z korytarza do salonu.   
\- Miałem drobny wypadek na przejściu… Ale to nic takiego, uwierz.   
„Kłamca” pomyślał gorzko Cas, wchodząc do łazienki.


	8. Novak & Millton Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poznajmy więc trochę bliżej Balthazara~

\- Dobrze, że zadzwoniłaś… - mruknął Dean, poprawiając się na kanapie i uśmiechając się lekko. – Nie byłoby dobrze, gdybyś go tam zostawiła i…  
\- I pozwoliła im pobić ich, bo lubi także facetów? Tak, dobrze. – Mruknęła ruda, przyglądając się uważniej Winchesterowi. Balthazar siedział cicho, ciekawy jak potoczy się dalej rozmowa. – Ale w końcu przybiegł taki wielki, silny, hetero. Chyba, że się mylę...? – Uniosła brwi, a Dean odwrócił wzrok.   
Akurat wtedy wrócił Gabriel.   
\- A więc – zaczął patrzeć na przyklejone w pośpiechu etykiety. – Dla naszego poobijanego chłopaczka miętowa z brązowym cukrem, dla ciebie Dean-o czarna z owocami i dla pięknej rudej już jesienna z syropem klonowym – wskazał na trzy kubki, odstawiając wszystkie na stolik. Sięgnął po dwa pozostałe i przysiadł na podłokietniku fotela Balthazara.   
\- Dla ciebie Balthy karmelowa latte, jak zwykle – uśmiechnął się, podając mu ciepły kubek. Upił łyka swojego espresso, a obok reszty kubków postawił jeszcze kwadratowe opakowanie. – A tutaj macie jeszcze coś do zjedzenia. Wybacz Balthy, ale ciastka się na tę chwilę skończyły, dorabiają blachę. Tutaj macie ciasto wiśniowe.   
Charlie zaśmiała się, widząc błogą minę Deana.   
\- To był zły pomysł – powiedziała konspiracyjnym szeptem w stronę starszych mężczyzn. – Nie dostaniemy już ani kawałka.   
\- No to będzie ciekawie, bo Castiel uwielbia te ciasto.   
\- Ktoś powiedział ciasto? – wyżej wspomniany chłopak w czarnych, porwanych spodniach i luźnej koszulce z Lucyferem z płyty Led Zeppelin wyszedł z łazienki. – Winchester, to moje – mruknął od razu, siadając obok.   
\- Założyłeś sobie jakikolwiek opatrunek na te biedne żebra? Widziałem trochę krwiaków i nie wiem, czy się tam nieźle nie… - zaczął Gabriel.  
Castiel w odpowiedzi uniósł koszulkę pokazując zabandażowaną klatkę piersiową. Charlie zamiast na tym znowu skupiła się na płaskim brzuchu i pieprzyku na lewym biodrze. Nie tylko ona, bo jak po chwili zauważyła Dean zapomniał o cieście.   
\- Jestem gościem – mruknął w końcu Dean, łapiąc za kawałek pyszności, chociaż oczy nadal miał utkwione gdzieś w okolicy torsu chłopaka.   
\- A ja poobijanym gospodarzem – odparł Cas, łapiąc za jeden z większych kawałków. Patrzyli się na siebie bez słowa dopóki telefon Deana nie wyrzucił z siebie głośnych, gitarowych riffów. Chłopak podniósł się i lekko zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Tak, Isaac?   
\- Gdzie jesteś Dean? Część grupy jeszcze na ciebie czeka. Idziemy dzisiaj czy jak, bo twoja maszyna tu została i…   
\- Zaraz będę. Miałem… sprawy do załatwienia. – Burknął i rozłączył się, spoglądając na ludzi w salonie. Balthazar i Gabriel cicho rozmawiali między sobą, a Cas właśnie kończył jeść swój kawałek, przyglądając się uważnie Winchesterowi. Podobnie Charlie: jej duże, brązowe oczy wlepione w niego z czymś na kształt zakazu.   
\- Muszę iść – mruknął, drapiąc się po policzku.  
\- Wataha wzywa? – Spytał Cas, podnosząc się i idąc za nim do korytarza. Aż słychać było niechęć w jego głosie. – Dean musi wrócić do swoich suczek w skórach?   
\- Ej, uratowałem cię.   
\- Tak? I co jeszcze? To było w ramach przeprosin? – Oparł się o ścianę, ręce zakładając na torsie.   
\- Nie. To było dlatego, że… no też jesteś człowiekiem, Cas. Nie chcę, żeby przez to, że jesteś inny cię bito. Na dodatek te chuje ze społecznego…   
\- No tak, czemu by wielki Dean Winchester miał przepraszać, prawda? – Już zawracał, by wrócić do salonu, gdy Winchester złapał go za łokieć, przyciągając bliżej siebie.   
\- Przepraszam, Cas. Może być? Naprawdę… przepraszam. – Przełknął ciężko ślinę, łapiąc za swoją kurtkę. – Po prostu…   
\- To był żart, kawał, jakiś odwet za zdjęcie Jo? – Uniósł brwi, gdy Dean pokręcił powoli głową. Prychnął jak rozjuszony kot. – No tak. Benny i cała hałastra nie mogłaby przeżyć tego, że ich przywódca mógłby…   
\- Zamknij się już, dobra? – Warknął, mając dość paplaniny Castiela. – Po prostu… nie kończ. Wystarczy już, że mam więcej na głowie, żeby jeszcze…   
\- Do widzenia, Dean – tym razem to Novak przerwał, mrużąc niebieskie oczy. – Rób co uważasz. – Odwrócił się i ruszył do salonu.   
\- Wpadaj kiedy chcesz, Dean. Zagubione szczeniaki zawsze mile widziane – rzucił jeszcze Balthazar, a Gabriel uśmiechnął się lekko, kręcąc głową.

\- Więc to twój pokój – mruknęła Charlie, wchodząc do małego pomieszczenia. No tak, plakaty, skserowane zdjęcia i strony różnych książek, teksty piosenek i… nuty?   
\- Grasz? – Spytała zaskoczona, przesuwając palcami po narysowanej pięciolinii. I to były zdecydowanie zbyt skomplikowane szlaczki jak na pianino czy gitarę. – Jaki instrument?  
\- Skrzypce. – Odparł niepewnie, łapiąc za paczkę papierosów i odpalając jednego. Zaciągnął się mocno i dmuchnął w stronę uchylonego okna. Widząc jej zszokowaną minę, zaśmiał się cicho. – Wiem, nie wyglądam. Poza tym… rzadko gram.

Był już wieczór, gdy Charlie wyszła z ich mieszkania, a Cas został w pokoju z ostatnim kawałkiem ciasta wiśniowego. Gabriel przeciągnął się, rozłożony na kanapie.   
\- Czy ty przypadkiem nie masz pracy? – Uśmiechnął się Balthazar, rzucając w niego pustym kubkiem.   
\- Już bym i tak kończył – wzruszył ramionami. – Chyba, że byłbym lekarzem. Pewnie miałbym nocny dyżur. Wiesz, te wszystkie ciche, ciemne sale… akurat na potajemne schadzki – puścił mu oczko.   
\- Nadal nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć czemu rzuciłeś studia, prawda? – Spytał cicho starszy Novak, poprawiając się na fotelu.   
\- Nie-e – pokręcił głową z szerokim uśmiechem. – To nadal będzie moją słodką tajemnicą.   
Gabriel miał tych tajemnic od groma. Tak naprawdę Balthazar wiedział nadzwyczaj mało o tym facecie. Jeśli chodzi o to, ile Gabe wiedział o Balthazarze…

Rodzina Novaków była nadzwyczaj szanowana. Pan Novak miał blisko tysiąc obligacji i dwie firmy na swoje skinienie. Podobnie jak kobiety. Nieważne skąd, nieważne jakie: brał je do siebie jako sprzątaczki, sekretarki, opiekunki do dzieci. Co raz zmieniały się, a raz na jakiś czas zdarzała się ciąża. Wtedy mężczyzna nie odwracał się plecami, tylko dawał nadzwyczaj wysokie sumy, by dziecko przyszło na świat w najlepszym szpitalu i matka miała zapewnione wszystko. W zamian maluch przyjmował nazwisko ojca i po blisko roku – zdarzało się krócej, jeśli kobieta nie chciała mieć dziecka – trafiał do posiadłości.   
Balthazar był czwartym z szóstki dzieci. Jego matka była Francuzką, która wolała prowadzić bardziej rozrywkowe życie, a z jego ojcem miała po prostu chwilę zapomnienia się. Nie znał nawet jej imienia ani miejsca zamieszkania. Wydawało się jednak, że do końca życia nie będzie mu to przeszkadzać. Mieszkał w końcu w samym centrum, w wielkim domu, ze służbą, rodzeństwem i ojcem. Otoczony satyną, jedwabiem, srebrnymi sztućcami i porcelaną.   
Pan Novak starał się, by jego dzieci przyniosły mu chlubę. Najstarsze, lub odnoszące akurat największe sukcesy, brał na niektóre spotkania biznesowe. Kultura, maniery, znajomości: Rafael, Michał, Zachariasz, Balthazar, Castiel i Anna byli z tym zapoznawani niemalże od urodzenia.   
Każde z nich chodziło do innej szkoły, każde miało innych przyjaciół i grało na innym instrumencie. Wyjątkiem był Balthazar i Castiel.   
Starszy radził sobie ze skrzypcami cudownie, jednak pewnego dnia do pana Novaka zadzwonił nauczyciel pływania, mówiąc, że chłopak ma zagadki na prawdziwego pływaka olimpijskiego. Skrzypce poszły w kąt, w końcu docierając do siedem lat młodszego Casiego.   
Gdy mały uczył się już nut, Balthy startował w zawodach. Treningi od świtu do nocy, diety i wyrzeczenia. W końcu chodzenie z ojcem na spotkania i uśmiechanie się skromnie, gdy wymieniał zawody, w których zdobył oczywiście złoto.

Rok, w którym kończył szesnaście lat był jednym z najcieplejszych. Mały, dziewięcioletni Castiel już zaczynał uczyć się grać dla większej publiczności. Balthazar za to, korzystając z wolnych dni jeździł na rolkach. Plusem najlepszej dzielnicy był mały ruch na chodnikach i odrobinę większy jeśli chodzi o samochody. Nie miał zaplanowanych treningów aż trzy dni w przód, ze względu na ważne zawody. Trener powiedział, że jest perfekcyjnie przygotowany i że na pewno zdobędzie złoto. W końcu co innego? Nazwisko zobowiązywało!   
Skręcił, nucąc pod nosem Boba Marleya. Kolejnym co usłyszał, to pisk opon i klakson. Samochód uderzył w niego, a po chwili wszystko stało się czarne.

\- Wyjdzie z tego, prawda? Znowu normalnie będzie…  
\- Proszę mnie o to więcej nie pytać, proszę pana. To nie zależy ode mnie.   
\- Dałem tyle pieniędzy ile się da. Czy będzie dał radę popłynąć za trzy dni w zawodach?  
\- Czy pan sobie żartuje?! – Balthazar powoli otworzył oczy, mlaskając i podnosząc się na łokciach. – Rehabilitacja może trwać lata, a i tak nie wiemy czy pomoże. Jednak proszę odpuścić marzenia o pływaniu. A na pewno nie w zawodach. Rekreacyjnie, w procesie rehabilitacji.   
\- Ojcze? – Chłopak spojrzał już przytomniej na szpitalną salę. Małą, białą klitkę, z której miał już ochotę uciec.   
\- Balthazar, co ja mówiłem o rolkach. Ale nie to teraz jest ważne. Synu, wstań, chodź, pokaż doktorowi, że nic ci się nie stało.   
Przez tyle lat nauczył się już nie odmawiać, tylko wykonywać polecenia. Zsunął nogi na ziemię i wstał. Dwa kroki, po czym poczuł jak pada. Lekarz złapał go pod ramiona, sadzając na łóżku i poprawiając kroplówkę, która mogła się zerwać.   
\- Co się… - Balthazar spojrzał na swoje nogi, zaczynając je gwałtownie pocierać, by znowu mieć w nich czucie. – Nie, ojcze. To na pewno tylko… pewnie źle leżałem i… - próbował się tłumaczyć, jednak jedno spojrzenie tych przenikliwych oczu starczyło, by zamilkł.   
\- Rehabilitacja będzie droga?   
\- Jeśli chce pan wziąć wszystkich specjalistów, to tak. Pewnie wyniesie to całkiem sporo. Jednak warto. – Lekarz wziął teczkę pod pachę i zerknął na chłopaka na łóżku. – Naprawdę warto.   
\- Wróci do poprzedniej sprawności? Będzie mógł startować w zawodach? – Lekarz westchnął ciężko na kolejne, te same pytanie. Wolał nie mówić tego przy młodym, ale najwidoczniej z tą rodziną inaczej się nie dało.   
\- Nie. Nigdy nie wróci do dawnej sprawności.   
Balthazar poderwał głowę i wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Widział jak ojciec kręci głową.  
\- Proszę znaleźć jednego specjalistę. Większa liczba jest bezcelowa. Ważne, żeby mógł chodzić. – Po czym wyszedł. Po prostu wyszedł.

Balthazar krzyknął, budząc się w środku nocy. Leżał w szpitalu. W tej samej, małej, białej klitce. Przez chwilę rozglądał się, obawiając się, że cały koszmar: że tonie i nikt mu nie pomaga, jest prawdą. Okazało się, że rzeczywistość była jeszcze gorsza.   
Uderzył pięściami w swoje uda, krztusząc się płaczem. Jasne, nie tonął. Bo już nigdy miał nie wejść do basenu.

\- Tata mówił dzisiaj kolegom, że jesteś chory. Co ci jest? – Mały Cas siedział na brzegu łóżka ubrany w mundurek szkolny. – Poza tym powiedział, że na kolejne spotkanie pójdzie znowu Rafael. Ja już jestem wystarczająco duży na to, żeby też iść, prawda?   
\- Oczywiście Casie – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jak idą skrzypce?   
\- Są nudne. Wolałbym pływać tak jak ty. – Odpowiedział, wydymając lekko usteczka. – Sądzisz, że tata pozwoliłby mi też pływać?  
\- Oj tak, Casie. Powiedz tylko, że chcesz startować w zawodach, a bardzo chętnie wyśle cię na pływanie – poczochrał go i widząc lekarza w drzwiach, poklepał go lekko po plecach. – A teraz zmykaj i spytaj się taty. Do mnie przyszedł pan doktor.   
Wraz ze zniknięciem malucha, zniknął też uśmiech chłopaka.   
Lekarz stanął nad nim i westchnął cicho.   
\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Balthazarze.   
\- Słucham – odpowiedział, unosząc dumnie podbródek i lekko mrużąc błękitne oczy.   
\- Nie mamy pewności czy mimo rehabilitacji będziesz mógł chodzić bez pomocy. Bez kul. Jeśli opuścisz rehabilitację i mimo wszystko będziesz starał się chodzić o własnych siłach… wtedy możesz trafić na wózek.

Po dwóch latach miał dość. Rehabilitacji, siedzenia w domu, indywidualnego nauczania. Jedynym plusem było to, że dostał lepszych i młodszych nauczycieli, którzy po prostu z nim rozmawiali. Kobieta od literatury dawała mu całe stosy książek.   
Sztuki, kryminały, tomiki poezji.  
Szekspir, Doyle, Poe.   
„Nędznicy”, „Romeo i Julia”, „Hamlet” lub „Edyp”.   
„Sherlock Holmes”, „Hobbit”, „Harry Potter” czy „Opowieści z Narnii”.   
„Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów”, „Cień Wiatru” oraz „Herkules Poirot”.   
Czytał wszystko i chyba tylko dlatego tak długo został w domu.   
Bo później, postanowił się wyprowadzić. Ojciec, który zaczynał już traktować go jak ducha, nawet nie kiwnął palcem by go powstrzymać. Przelał na jego konto oszczędności, które miał mieć na studia. Pozwolił zrobić wszystko, byle tylko nie wspominał od jakich Novaków pochodzi.   
W ostatecznym przewiezieniu rzeczy i znalezieniu mieszkania pomogła mu właśnie nauczycielka literatury.   
\- Zawiozę cię do mojego przyjaciela, bo nie mam za dużo czasu. On jednak jest już po sesji, spokojnie może wszystko pozawozić i ci pomóc – spojrzała na kule, w dłoni Balthazara, a ten odwrócił wzrok.   
Cała złość na świat, na to, jak nie mógł chodzić, jak wydawało mu się, że jest źle i okropnie… to wszystko znikało, gdy ktoś patrzył na niego właśnie w taki sposób. Litościwy. Jakby chciał dodać otuchy mówiąc proste „będzie dobrze”, ale nagle orientował się, że nie powinien tak mówić. Bo nie było już szansy na poprawę jego stanu.   
Trzy miasta dalej zatrzymali się przed małą kawiarnią.   
\- To kawiarnia jego dziadków. Pracuje tu czasem jak brakuje mu kasy. Czyli ciągle – wytłumaczyła, wychodząc i zaraz patrząc jak osiemnastoletni Balthazar wychodzi z samochodu, podpierając się na kulach. Weszli do ciepłego środka, a w nos Novaka uderzył przyjemny zapach kawy. Tak powinien pachnieć dom – pomyślał w pewnym momencie. Nie środkami czyszczącymi i perfumami służących.   
\- Emily, jak ja cię dawno nie widziałem. – Usłyszał nagle i spojrzał na chłopaka, mniej więcej w jego wieku. Może rok lub dwa starszego. Pocałował ją w policzek i otaksował wzrokiem, rzucając na blat ściereczkę. – Widzę, że nadal trzymasz się tej cudownej sylwetki.   
\- I tak nic nie dostaniesz, Gabe. Tu jest Balthazar, o którym ci mówiłam.   
Szykował się na dziwne spojrzenie, uniesione brwi i krótkie westchnięcie, gdy ten będzie się głowił jak podać mu rękę.   
Zamiast tego dostał szczery uśmiech i kiwnięcie głową.   
\- Jestem Gabriel Millton. Ty?  
\- Balthazar Novak.   
\- Nowy w mieście, co? Spokojnie, pokażę ci wszystkie najlepsze miejsca. Mam teraz całe, długie wakacje aż do października. Zaczynam drugi rok medycyny, dla twojej wiadomości. Gdyby coś ci się stało, dzwonisz do mnie.   
Czy on był ślepy? „Gdyby coś ci się stało”?! Był na dwóch, cholernych kulach, zapewne blady i trochę zbyt chudy jak na taki wiek. Mimo takich myśli, uśmiechnął się i spojrzał jak dwójka przed nim jeszcze krótko gada.   
\- To idziemy po twoje rzeczy, przekładamy je do mnie i jedziemy do twojego nowego mieszkanka, co? – Uśmiech nie schodził Milltonowi z twarzy i okazało się, że jest to cholernie zaraźliwe, bo Balthazar także się uśmiechał.

Przez całą ich kilkumiesięczną znajomość Gabriel nie zwracał uwagi na niepełnosprawność chłopaka. Chodził z nim po mieście, nie pozwalał siedzieć dużo w domu, zamykać się na ludzi czy po prostu omijać komunikację miejską. Bez słowa pomagał mu, szedł dobrym tempem i nie robił scen, gdy Balthazar prosił, by chwilę odpoczęli. To była pierwsza osoba, która wydawała się mieć to wszystko gdzieś.  
\- Pozwolisz, że zadam pytanie co do tych dwóch patyczków? – Siedzieli w mieszkaniu Balthazara, a Gabe właśnie zezował na kule oparte o kanapę. Czyli jednak nie mógł ominąć oczywistych pogaduszek niczym z telenoweli…   
\- Pytaj.   
\- Próbowałeś robić na nich salta?   
Po raz pierwszy od długich, dwóch lat Balthazar naprawdę się roześmiał.


	9. Sammy takes a wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czyli Sam, który od początku czuje pismo nosem, postanawia działać.

Gdy w piątek pojawił się w szkole, wydawało się, że całej sytuacji nie było. Jedynie obita mocniej twarz na coś wskazywała. Nie było też żadnej zmiany w zachowaniu grupy Winchestera, jak i samego jej przywódcy. Castiel za to nie zamierzał na siłę pchać się między ludzi, którzy mieli na tyle mało stylu i rozumu, żeby niszczyć mu maszynę.

\- To co? Wpadniesz do mnie dzisiaj na noc filmową? Wypijemy piwo czy wino, nie wiem co wolisz, obejrzymy trochę filmów by zasnąć koło dziesiątej w dzień – zaproponowała Charlie, a Cas przekrzywił lekko głowę. Dziewczyna przez cały dzień wydawała się trochę przygaszona i co raz proponowała wyjście gdzieś, czy po prostu spędzenie razem czasu.   
\- Coś się stało?   
\- To już nie mogę po prostu zaprosić na noc filmową? Cas! – Parsknęła ruda, jednak pod naporem niebieskich oczu skrzywiła się lekko i przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. – Rachel powiedziała, że nie ma zamiaru więcej się ze mną spotykać…   
Castiel na początku poczuł się dziwnie dotknięty tym, że nie był nawet poinformowany o małej miłostce Charlie, ale po chwili zganił się w myślach i objął ją ramieniem, ruszając w stronę sali od matematyki.  
\- Więc dziewczyna nie wie co traci – parsknął, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko. – Przyjadę wieczorem ze zgrzewką piwa i będziemy świętować możliwość nowych podbojów. – Mrugnął do niej i w tym samym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszyscy czym prędzej wbiegli do sali, nie odzywając się ani słowem.   
Pierwsza do klasy weszła czarna bestia, węsząc w powietrzu i przechodząc między ławkami. Crowley zamknął za sobą drzwi i przywołał ją do siebie, drapiąc za uchem i odsyłając pod drzwi.   
\- Zacznijmy więc lekcję – uśmiechnął się, sięgając po dziennik.

Wtorek nadszedł naprawdę szybko. Motor Castiela był już sprawny, a on trzymał się swojego miejsca na strzelnicy. Dostał nawet pochwałę od Pellergino. Dean stał obok, słuchając jak rozmawiają, a gdy złapał spojrzenie Casa, uśmiechnął się lekko.   
Dziwnie naturalnym było ponowne zapalenie po papierosie za budynkiem i rozmowa.  
\- Dean, Dean! – To młody Sammy przebiegł szybko przez ulicę i przystanął, oddychając szybko. Brązowa grzywka przysłoniła mu na chwilę oczy.   
\- Zetnij włosy, bo się zabijesz, młody – uśmiechnął się do niego Cas.   
\- O, już się pogodziliście?   
Novak wypuścił gwałtownie dym z ust, kaszląc.   
\- Co?  
\- Sammy, nie… - zaczął groźnie Dean, ale ten nakręcił się już jak katarynka.   
\- Bo Dean coś zrobił, prawda? To jest głupek i dupek, często robi jakieś idiotyczne rzeczy. Poza tym łaził z kąta w kąt, mamrotał coś do siebie, pokłócił się chyba nawet z tym Grubasem.   
\- Benny ma trochę kilogramów, ale nie jest Grubasem – zmarszczył się Dean, a Cas z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się jak jego uszy robią się czerwone. Sammy za to ani myślał przestać gadać.   
\- Więc wiesz, Castiel, pytałem się go ciągle. Co się dzieje, o co chodzi, czy coś znowu stało się Isaacowi albo coś. A on ciągle nie, nie i nie, i że to sprawa dla starszych i bardziej zawikłana. I po tym ostatnim łatwo było wywnioskować, że chodziło o ciebie, bo…   
\- Sammy, motocykl. Już. – Popchnął go Dean, gasząc niedopałek butem. Poprawił kołnierz, przy okazji dotykając palcami swoich uszu i sapiąc poirytowany. – W domu pogadamy na temat trzymania gęby na kłódkę.   
\- A właśnie, co do domu – Sam mówił już spokojniej i poważniej, patrząc na starszego brata z przejęciem w brązowych, szczenięcych oczach – za tydzień przybiegnę tutaj bardzo szybko. Musisz mnie zawieźć na czas do domu, bo zacznie się wtedy transmisja występu Jessici z mojej klasy i obiecałem jej, że będę oglądał od samego początku. Więc proszę, nie chcę was zastać w jakiejś dziwnej, niekomfortowej dla mnie sytuacji, jasne?   
W odpowiedzi dostał kaskiem w brzuch.   
Castiel stojąc pod ścianą i nadal wszystko słysząc, uśmiechał się do siebie, kończąc powoli papierosa.

Robiło się coraz zimniej. Coraz gorzej było z jazdą na wilgotnych rano drogach zawalonych już spadającymi liśćmi. Castiel warknął nisko, gdy poczuł jak przy hamowaniu koło odmawia współpracy. Na szczęście był już przed budynkiem szkoły i jechał z małą prędkością. Mógł zahamować do końca nogą, ale gdyby stało się to w trochę innych okolicznościach… to pewnie nie skończyłoby się na kulach.   
Gdy ściągnął kask wyciągnął od razu telefon i wpisał sobie w notatkach, że musi kupić nowe opony i łańcuchy, jeśli chce przetrwać zimę na motorze. Był znowu wtorek, a Cas wszedł do liceum z wysoko podniesioną głową i błękitnymi spiralami w uszach.

\- Co? Od razu po szkole?   
\- Tak, będziesz musiał zrezygnować sobie z twoich pistoletów. Musimy tam być, Dean! Takie coś dzieje się raz na rok jeśli nie rzadziej. – Isaac przypominał teraz małego psa zbyt przejętego własnym szczekaniem by chociaż przez chwilę myśleć rozsądnie.   
\- Poza tym będą tam sprzedawać towar. A moje zasoby ostatnio się uszczupliły, więc tym lepiej – dodał Benny, wypuszczając powoli szary, gęsty dym papierosowy. W odróżnieniu od Deana był fanem samodzielnego skręcania papierosów. – To jak, Winchester? Wchodzisz w to?   
\- Wchodzę – stwierdził w końcu, zerkając na zegarek i ruszając w stronę szkoły.

Przez pierwsze pięć minut nawet tego nie zauważył. Później jednak nieobecność Deana na stanowisku pierwszym zaczęła mu dziwnie przeszkadzać. Miał wrażenie, że niby wszystko jest w porządku i on sam powinien czuć się z tym dobrze, ale tak nie było. Bo nie było tutaj tego zadowolonego ze swoich strzałów idioty.   
\- Novak, wiesz co z Winchesterem? – Spytał się instruktor, zerkając na puste miejsce. Castiel jedynie pokręcił głową i pożegnał się.   
Wyszedł akurat tak, by zobaczyć jak w jego stronę biegnie Sammy.   
\- Hej, Castiel. Gdzie… Gdzie jest Dean? – Wysapał, opierając dłonie na kolanach i rozglądając się jeszcze.   
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Normalnie był w szkole, ale nie było go na strzelnicy…   
\- No tak, prosiłem go chociaż raz, żeby na pewno, na 100% potwierdził mi, że zawiezie mnie do domu o czasie. Cały Dean – jęknął Sam, przykładając sobie dłoń do czoła i oddychając powoli. -  Świetnie… gzie jest autobus?   
\- Ja cię zawiozę – Castiel wzruszył ramionami. – Mam motor, lepszy od Deana, dla twojej wiadomości. Jeśli powiesz mi gdzie mam cię zawieźć, to żaden problem.   
\- Naprawdę?   
\- Jasne – uśmiechnął się i skinął głową w stronę stojącego w ostatnich promieniach słońca Harleya.

Podróż była krótka i szybka. Wyjechali na obwodnicę i już gnali na przedmieścia. W te lepsze dzielnice, jak po chwili zorientował się Castiel. Zatrzymał się pod numerem 22. Duży, ciemny dom pysznił się kamiennym ogrodem i żelazną, kutą bramą. Castiel zdjął kask, gwiżdżąc z podziwem.   
\- To jest wasz dom? – Spytał, a Sam zeskoczył z motoru i podszedł do bramy, otwierając ją.   
\- Co? Nie, Sam, nie przesadzaj. Podwiozłem cię i…   
\- No chodź, daj się namówić choćby na hamburgera. Dean się do tego nie przyznaje, ale świetnie gotuje. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i temu dziecięcemu uśmiechowi nie sposób było odmówić.

Dom był duży, luksusowy i aż dziwne wydawało się Castielowi, że tak właśnie… no wyglądał ich dom. Nie pasowało to do nich zupełnie. Po chwili jednak uświadomił sobie, że przecież on sam też miał taki dom. Pełen drogich mebli, a nawet służby. Zrezygnował z niego, uciekając od całej tej patologii do prawdziwszego, ciekawszego życia.  
\- Częstuj się czym chcesz – uśmiechnął się jeszcze Sam, biegnąc przez korytarz i wbiegając do salonu wyłożonego panelami i utrzymanego w czysto myśliwskim stylu. Włączył telewizję, zaraz odnajdując odpowiedni kanał. Castiel wziął z kuchni puszkę Coli, siadając na miękkiej, skórzanej kanapie i patrząc na powoli wychodzące na scenę dziewczyny.   
\- Więc która to Jessica? – Zagadał, a Sam wydawał się szczęśliwy, że Cas pamięta jej imię.

Była już prawie dwudziesta, gdy Dean wrócił. Śmierdział paloną gumą, trawką i potem. Zadowolony jednak cholernie wpadł do środka, wołając od progu Sama i krzycząc coś o wielkiej imprezie, która będzie pod koniec tygodnia. Ściągnął z siebie już kurtkę i koszulkę, by od razu iść pod prysznic. Zaszedł jeszcze do salonu, zatrzymując się nagle w drzwiach. Castiel siedział spokojnie na kanapie, razem z Samem oglądając jakiś badziewny horror. Teraz para niebieskich oczu jawnie przesuwała się po torsie Winchestera. Ten, używając koszulki niczym tarczy, przycisnął ją sobie do piersi.   
\- Co ty…   
\- Jakbyś nie pamiętał, a najwidoczniej nie pamiętałeś, miałeś mnie zawieźć szybko do domu na koncert Jessici. Nie było cię, a Castiel był na tyle miły, że mnie przywiózł. Zrobisz nam hamburgery?   
Castiel przekrzywił lekko głowę i uśmiechnął się. I Dean wiedział, że na ten widok nie powinien tak mu się kurczyć żołądek. Ani wolne miejsce w spodniach.


	10. Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alkohol drogą do szczerych, nieckliwych, rozmów.  
> I gestów.

W powstrzymaniu się od dziwnych komentarzy zaczynających się od „nie sądziłem, że zobaczę cię u siebie w domu” aż po „kanapa jest niewygodna, lepsze jest moje łóżko” nie pomagała ilość alkoholu oraz odrobina zielska, które zdążył wypalić na wcześniejszym spotkaniu. Chwilę stał więc, zezując na niebieskie oczy i rozciągnięte w uśmiechu usta.   
\- Hamburgery. – Burknął jedynie i ruszył do kuchni. Stanął w progu, mrużąc lekko oczy na zbyt jasne światło jarzeniówki, którą wkręcili z Samem po tym jak niechcący zbili poprzednią, energooszczędną sztukę. – Hamburgery – powtórzył sobie jeszcze raz i odłożył koszulkę. Przed ostatecznym wzięciem się za robienie posiłku przycisnął sobie nasadę dłoni do krocza, nie mogąc uwierzyć jak jego własne ciało reaguje.

\- Świetnie pachnie – mruknął Cas, wchodząc do kuchni przyciągnięty zapachem smażonego mięsa. Zaraz przysiadł na barowym stołku, przyglądając się jak Dean – nadal bez koszulki – robi im hamburgery. - Winchester gotuje… no nie wierzę.   
\- A lepiej żebyś uwierzył – mruknął, nie odwracając się i kładąc po kolei kotlety na wyjęte z podgrzewacza bułki. – Robię najlepsze hamburgery w całym mieście. – Sięgnął na bok, omijając dłonią ketchup i sięgając po prawie skończoną butelkę piwa. Po chwili jakby zorientował się, że powinien mu też zaproponować. Odwrócił się do niego i kiwnął w jego stronę szyjką butelki, ale ten pokręcił głową.   
\- Wracam motorem, nie piję. – Winchester wzruszył ramionami, dopijając piwo do końca. Pozwalało mu to zamiast wyostrzyć, to trochę już przytępić język oraz chęć komentowania ubrania, ust, włosów i zachowania Castiela.   
Jak na przykład szczególnego naruszania przestrzeni osobistej, gdy ten podszedł, by zerknąć na prawie przygotowane burgery. Mruknął z uznaniem i zerknął na garstkę wymieszanych w misce warzyw. No tak, mogli nie lubić warzyw samych w sobie, ale hamburger powinien mieć chociaż kawałek zielonej sałaty i dwa krążki cebuli, tak?   
Odstawił butelkę trochę mocniej niż zamierzał, przez co niebieskie oczy skupiły się znowu na nim.   
\- Wracaj do Sama – mruknął niższym, przez alkohol i nagle pojawiające się napięcie, głosem. – Zaraz przyniosę hamburgery.   
Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko i odwrócił, ruszając znowu na kanapę. Gdzieś w korytarzu, przygryzł dolną wargę. Niski głos Winchestera powinien być zakazany w co najmniej dziesięciu stanach. Zaczynał wpadać w to po uszy pomimo wszystkiego co Winchester zrobił.   
Będzie musiał się stąd wynosić, bo zrobi w końcu coś, czego (nie) chce.

Samowi naprawdę smakowały hamburgery. I zawsze lubił spędzać czas z bratem. Castiela też polubił. Ale napięcie – i to nie negatywne – gdy siedział tak między tą dwójką rozsadzało go od środka. Czasem o czymś chwilę gadali, komentowali lecący w tle film, ale ogólnie… Sam już wolał spędzać czas z tylko jednym z nich, a nie od razu z dwójką.   
\- Idę się uczyć – mruknął jedynie, gdy przełknął ostatni kęs i niemalże wybiegł z salonu.   
Castiel bawił się jeszcze kawałkiem cebuli, która wyślizgnęła mu się z hamburgera, a teraz samotnie taplała się w resztce sosów. Odprowadził Sama spojrzeniem, zerknął na film, zostawił w końcu osamotnioną cebulę i oblizał szybko palce.   
\- Będę się chyba zbierał.   
Dean siedział bez słowa, reagując dopiero wtedy, gdy ten się podniósł.   
Przeszedł za nim, opierając się o ścianę obok drzwi i patrząc jak zakłada glany.   
\- W sobotę jest impreza przy „Pandemonium”.  
\- „Przy”?   
\- Tak, klub wychodzi na puste już ulice w stronę jednej wsi więc rzadko kto tam jeździ… Ludzie wychodzą na zewnątrz, czasem z klubu wystawiają głośniki i jakieś światła, ławki czy co tam kto przyniesie… Przyjdziesz? – Nie miał pojęcia jak dużo nadziei było w jego własnym spojrzeniu.   
\- Twoje suczki też tam będą, co? – Mruknął z trochę kwaśną miną Cas, pocierając jeszcze widoczny ślad na policzku po tym, jak Benny szarpnął tam nożem. Wyprostował się, poprawiając koszulkę. – Ze swoim nieodłącznym, silnym przywódcą…   
\- To impreza dla światka Harley’ów, rocka i punka. Myślisz, że ktoś tam patrzy kto z kim przychodzi?   
\- A więc zapraszasz mnie jak na bal maturalny? – Parsknął śmiechem, sięgając na wieszak po swoją kurtkę.   
\- Chciałbyś – syknął Winchester i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wygodniej opierając się o ścianę. – A więc?   
\- Trawka, alko, taniec i seks po kątach, hm? – Schylił się, żeby sięgnąć do plecaka i spojrzeć czy wszystko wziął. Podniósł się już z plecakiem na ramionach i kluczykami w kieszeni. Podszedł do drzwi, stojąc teraz niecały metr od Winchestera. – I później będziesz wracać motorem do domu nawalony bardziej niż teraz? – Uśmiechnął się nikle, unosząc jedną brew. Zauważył jak Dean przesuwa się bliżej niego, a zielone oczy utkwione są niżej. A Cas miał pewność, że nie przygląda się jego nosowi.   
\- Umiem jeździć. Znam swoje limity – odpowiedział spokojnie, nie podnosząc spojrzenia i robiąc jeszcze krok do przodu.   
Cas zmrużył oczy i w jednym momencie Winchester poczuł chłód nożyka Casa przyciśnięty do swoich ust. Novak stał przed nim, zaraz uśmiechając się pięknie.   
\- Tak, ja swoje też znam – odpowiedział, powoli odsuwając broń i składając, by włożyć do kieszeni. Otworzył sobie drzwi, sięgając po kask i wystawiając w jego stronę język. W świetle błysnęła metalowa kulka. – Dobrej nocy, assbutt.

Wrócił do domu i przekonany, że są otwarte, nacisnął klamkę i uderzył barkiem w drzwi. Był to błąd, bo drzwi były zamknięte, a on jedynie narobił hałasu. Sięgnął więc pod wycieraczkę, wygrzebując klucz i otwierając drzwi. Balthazar albo położył się wcześniej spać – co było rzadkie – albo gdzieś wyszedł. Mówiąc „gdzieś” miał na myśli kawiarnię lub mieszkanie Gabriela, co tak naprawdę sprowadzało się do tego samego miejsca.   
Nie pomylił się, widząc na szybko nabazgraną kartkę na półce. Zgniótł ją, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Rzucił plecak w okolicę biurka i ziewnął, idąc do kuchni.   
Zabawa i spotkania z Winchesterami to jedno, ale klasówka z matematyki u Crowleya to drugie.   
Widząc spis zadań i wzorów, które zadał im na „małe powtórzenie przed sprawdzianem” czuł wiszącą nad nim jedynkę. I nieprzespaną noc.

Kolejnego dnia każdy uczeń mógł rozróżnić osoby z rozszerzonej matematyki u Crowleya. Każdy miał wory pod oczami i stał w bufecie po kawę. Cas przysypiał akurat na parapecie i dopiero szturchnięcie zadziałało. Spojrzał nieprzytomnie na Charlie, która wyciągnęła w jego stronę czarny, życiodajny płyn.  
\- Kocham cię – wymamrotał, biorąc od razu dwa duże łyki i ze smutkiem stwierdzając, że nic to na razie nie daje. – Ale czemu tego musi być tak dużo… tego rozszerzenia.   
\- Bo to rozszerzenie – odparła, wzruszając ramionami i ziewając.   
Dwie godziny później każdy uczeń tak samo rozróżniał osoby od Crowleya po wyrazie ulgi na ich twarzach po napisanym teście. Poszło jak poszło, byle zaliczyć.

Weekend przyszedł o wiele szybciej, gdy Castiel wieczory spędzał sam. Balthazar często bywał u Gabriela lub na odwrót, a Cas wtedy czuł jakby nie powinien im przeszkadzać. Siedział więc  w pokoju i albo wyciągał skrzypce albo – co było, co dziwne, częstsze – sięgał do książek. Bycie punkiem to jedno, a bycie zupełną dupą ze wszystkich przedmiotów to co innego.   
W sobotę koło 23 w końcu postanowił ruszyć się na imprezę. W Internecie sprawdził adres „Pandemonium” i pożegnał się z drzemiącym przed telewizorem bratem. Przed nałożeniem kasku poprawił jeszcze obrożę z ćwiekami.

Klub w środku pełny był obściskujących się par oraz ludzi przy barze. Na parkiecie nie było prawie nikogo, ale po chwili o wiele głośniejsza muzyka przywołała go do tylnego wyjścia. Dwóch karczków stanęło jednak przed nim, a jeden niższy i o wiele chudszy chłopak spojrzał na niego uważnie.   
\- Nie widziałem cię wcześniej… które liceum?   
\- Wayward – bąknął Cas, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Jego zdziwienie osiągnęło chyba szczyt, gdy facet otworzył trzymane w rękach pudełko i z kilkunastu pieczątek wybrał jedną. Przycisnął ją do jego nadgarstka i Cas, ruszając już do przodu, między ochroniarzami, spojrzał na czarny wzór wyjącego wilka.   
\- Witamy nowego w watadze Winchestera, co? – Mruknął facet do ochroniarzy. Castiel nawet się nie obejrzał.

Muzyka uderzyła w niego ciężkimi basami, za to płuca zostały od razu wypchane dymem papierosowym i spaloną gumą. Nie wiedział skąd, ale dostał butelkę piwa w dłoń i przecisnął się przez tańczący tłum, by ogarnąć to wszystko wzrokiem. Najbardziej na uboczu stały mniejsze grupki otoczone motorami i przyniesionymi kartonami, krzesłami… chyba nawet dostrzegł gdzieś kanapę.   
Po drugiej stronie ciągnął się długi murek i było to chyba coś na kształt palarni, bo właśnie tam stali wszyscy z fajkami. Wyciągnął swoją zippo i zaczął macać się po kieszeniach, nie zwalniając ani trochę.   
\- Clarence, nie dziwne, że cię tu widzę – zdecydowanie znajomy głos sprawił, że się zatrzymał i spojrzał na nauczycielkę plastyki.  Ubrana w długie glany i luźną ramoneskę przypominała bardziej studentkę niż nauczycielkę. Sięgnęła do kieszeni, wyciągając w jego stronę paczkę czerwonych Marlboro.   
\- Poczęstuj się – mruknęła, po chwili sama sięgając po jednego i wsuwając sobie do ust. Ogień przystawił najpierw dla niej i gdy sięgnęła do papierosa zobaczył na nadgarstku odciśniętą czarną głowę kota.  
Odpalił sobie i zaciągnął się powoli, po chwili wypuszczając dym nosem.   
\- Nie sądziłem, że pa…. Ty, Meg… Jesteś w takim… towarzystwie? – Nie miał pojęcia jak poukładać słowa. Masters uśmiechnęła się na to i przekrzywiła lekko głowę, dmuchając do góry szarym dymem.   
\- Clarence, jesteś jeszcze krótko w naszym Wayward… jeszcze sporo przed tobą. – Poklepała go po ramieniu i stanęła bliżej, wychylając się zaraz i wypatrując czegoś za jego ramieniem. – A teraz wybacz, ale zaczynają się wyścigi, a ja zrobiłam zakłady – dotknęła dłonią jego policzka i puściła mu oczko. – Poza tym, Winchester właśnie wypala ci dziurę w plecach – szepnęła i ruszyła w swoją stronę.   
Castiel odwrócił się i po chwili zobaczył w tłumie Winchestera. Patrzyli się na siebie chwilę, po czym obok niego pojawił się Benny. Castiel co prędzej odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę murku.

Po wypaleniu papierosa, poznaniu pięciu nowych ludzi, wypiciu z każdym po kilka łyków z gwinta, ruszył w stronę tańczącego tłumu. Gdzieś mignęła mu znowu Meg, ale inni otoczyli go tak samo jak wtedy w „Czyśćcu”. Tu było jednak głośniej, lepiej i ciekawiej, bo oprócz osób z Wayward, które Cas chociaż trochę kojarzył z widzenia, tutaj w większości byli to obcy ludzie, z którymi na pewno coś go łączyło. Tańczył, pił i bawił się z nimi przez kolejne dwie godziny.   
Nogi powoli zaczynały być ciężkie i po tym, jak w głowie wykiełkował mu pomysł pójścia na fajkę, ruszył w stronę murku. Przy końcu jego wędrówki, poczuł dłonie na biodrach.   
Odwrócił się przodem i zmrużył oczy, patrząc prosto w oczy mężczyzny. Jego ręce same zawędrowały na szerokie ramiona i po chwili oplotły szyję, łapiąc zaczepnie za włosy.   
\- Nienawidzę cię – usłyszał.   
Castiel uśmiechnął się, muskając jego policzek nosem.   
\- Z wzajemnością, Winchester.


	11. Ruda ma rację

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ktoś chciał kontynuację imprezy "Pandemonium"? Proszę bardzo.   
> Ale poranki zawsze są zaskoczeniem, prawda?

Dean wiedział, że już przy pierwszym pocałunku był zgubiony.   
Przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, a zaciekawione palce z boków przesunęły się po tyłku w górę, pod koszulkę Castiela. Gorąca skóra parzyła. A jemu podobał się ten ogień.   
Niebieski kolor został niemalże w całości pochłonięty przez czerń źrenic. Cas zmrużył oczy i pocałował go po chwili ponownie: mocniej, dając mu przez chwilę bawić się kulką w języku, by skończyć mocnym ugryzieniem w wargę. Cas jęknął cicho i szarpnął się, by być jeszcze bliżej Deana: oddzielały ich jednak tylko i wyłącznie ubrania.

\- Gdzie? – Sam ton głosu: niski, mruczący, porównywalny do motoru, sprawił, że Dean stwardniał.   
\- Do ciebie… nie chcę spaczyć Sammy’iego – gratulował sobie w myślach tak dobrej i składnej odpowiedzi. Na pewno była lepsza niż „mało mnie to obchodzi, pieprzmy się na tyłach klubu”.   
Jeśli chodzi o sprawę przewozu i tego, że Cas kategorycznie odmawiał prowadzenia, rozwiązali to szybko. Dean postanowił prowadzić. Ich kaski zostały z resztą ludzi w „Pandemonium”, podobnie zaparkowany niedaleko motor Castiela.   
Dean usiadł na swojej maszynie i poczuł jak chłopak siada za nim. Czując jak go obejmuje, chowa nos w jego szyję i przyciska swojego….   
\- Pójdę za to kurwa do piekła – sapnął, wiercąc się i chowając stopkę. Przez gwałtowne zarzucenie przy ruszeniu Castiel docisnął się do niego jeszcze mocniej. Te spodnie zdecydowanie powinny zniknąć gdy tylko zejdą z maszyny.   
  
„Trzeba było wziąć kaski” nieskładna myśl przeleciała mu przez głowę, gdy prowadził, starając się skupić na drodze. A było to cholernie ciężkie, gdy oprócz adrenaliny, alkoholu i trawki, w skupieniu przeszkadzał ci najseksowniejszy chłopak jakiego znałeś, całujący cię po szyi i ocierający tak gwałtownie, że Dean się zdziwił, że jeszcze nie wjechali do rowu.   
W razie czego wybrał bardziej okrężną drogę, na której wiedział, że nie było dużo policji. A na pewno nie o tej godzinie.

Drzwi mieszkania numer 9 łupnęły głośno, możliwe, że budząc połowę sąsiadów. Obudziły także Gabriela i Balthazara, którzy drzemali na kanapie. Para jednak nie zwróciła na nich uwagi.   
Po raz pierwszy Dean klął na swoje glany. W takim momencie rozwiązanie tych długich cholerstw było czymś niemożliwym. Gdy jednak obaj się od tego uwolnili… Dean był pewny, że w tle anioły śpiewały „Alleluja”. Cas złapał Deana za skórzaną kurtkę i pociągnął do siebie, cofając się do otwartych drzwi jego pokoju.   
Gabriel wstał cicho z kanapy i zobaczył jeszcze jak te same drzwi zamykają się szybko. Zamrugał i uśmiechnął się głupio, spoglądając na nadal zdezorientowanego i zaspanego Balthazara.   
\- Horacy pisał, że sen tłumi miłosne zapędy – mruknął i ruszył do kanapy. Po chwili wziął Balthazara na ręce, ruszając do jego sypialni i całując w skroń. – Dlatego chodźmy spać jak najszybciej, bo jęki zza ściany nas wykończą – wymruczał, ale mężczyzna w jego ramionach chyba już tego nie słyszał.   
Powoli rozebrał go, sam kładąc się obok i okrywając ich kołdrą.

Jeśli Dean odchodził od zmysłów, gdy Cas robił mu loda… to teraz będzie to już dla niego koniec. Koniec choćby z myśleniem o sobie, że jest normalny. Że jest hetero z nielicznymi, „przypadkowymi przypadkami” z facetem.   
O nie, w momencie, gdy Castiel wbijał się w niego, a on słyszał swoje własne, głośne jęki…  
Nie, tutaj nawet zasada „raz w dupę to nie pedał” znikała.  
Jednak myśli o swojej orientacji i położeniu w tym momencie, które miało rzutować na długą, pijacką rozkminę na temat przyszłości zniknęły wraz z tym, jak Cas ugryzł go w kark. Dean jęknął tym razem z bólu, którego jednak iskry zmieszały się z przyjemnością tworząc mieszankę, jakiej jeszcze nie miał okazji poznać. Jeśli to tak czuły się te wszystkie dziewczyny, które tak chętnie pieprzył… O, mógłby zamienić się z nimi miejscami.   
Jeśli tylko pieprzyłby go ten chłopak.   
W pewnym momencie wszystko zniknęło. Dosłownie: Castiel wysunął się z niego, w pokoju było już słychać tylko ich oddechy. Dean przekręcił się na plecy, wpatrując się w niego w ciemności.   
\- Cas, kurwa jeśli znowu zamierz… - zdążył powiedzieć, po czym jęknął prosto w usta Novaka.   
\- Nie nacieszyłem się jeszcze widokiem twoich tatuaży.   
\- Chyba sobie żartujesz – sapnął Dean, drżąc i oddychając szybko. Pragnął znowu tego fiuta. W przenośni i dosłownie. Zamiast odpowiedzi dostał lekkie uniesienie brwi i po chwili mocne uderzenie w okolicę biodra. Syknął, ale po chwili stwierdził, że chce więcej. To alkohol, to musiała być sprawa…   
\- O kurwa – jęknął, wiedząc już, że to nie sprawa alkoholu. Castiel, mocno trzymając jego biodro, schylił się i pocałował wytatuowaną gwiazdę w płomieniach. Obrysował ją językiem, zsuwając się w dół i po chwili to samo robiąc z sutkiem chłopaka. Potem, drugą dłonią przesunął od jego ramienia w dół. Po skończonym już rękawie, który na pewno wyglądał lepiej w słońcu i bez tego alkoholowego zaćmienia. Gdy doszedł do dłoni, ścisnął ją lekko, a ich palce splótł razem. Dean zmarszczył brwi, a z jego gardła wydobył się cichy jęk, gdy Cas pocałował, po czym ugryzł jego lekko wystające biodro. Był tam wytatuowany sierp księżyca, któremu przyglądał się krótką chwilę. Złapał Deana za drugą dłoń i jednym sprawnym ruchem założył je za głowę Winchestera.  
Dean za to, jak prawdziwy, niezależny mężczyzna, rozłożył nogi, i odetchnął ciężko, patrząc w zadowolone niebieskie oczy.   
\- Weź mnie Cas… - wychrypiał.  
I jego prośba została spełniona.

Znacie ten stan, gdy tykanie zegara wydaje się równoznaczne z ogłuchnięciem? I to, że suszy Was tak, jakbyście przeszli pustynię bez bukłaka z wodą. A tak ciężko się ruszyć, jakby na tej właśnie pustyni Wasz własny wielbłąd po Was przeszedł..?  
Mniej więcej taki był kac Deana Winchestera, który dopiero otworzył oczy. Zamrugał kilka razy – i na miłość do Briana Johnsona – słyszał własne szuranie rzęs, gdy ocierały się o siebie przy mruganiu. Czuł też inne dwie rzeczy. Dosłowny ból dupy oraz ramię przerzucone przez jego bok. Przez chwilę przyglądał się pięknie wykończonym piórom na łokciu Castiela, bo bardziej w bok nie mógł wygiąć szyi.  
Pamiętał. Wszystko pamiętał. Co dziwne jednak… nie czuł obrzydzenia do siebie samego. Bardziej jakby zrobił coś… odpowiedniego.   
„Przespałeś się właśnie ze swoim wrogiem, w jego mieszkaniu, dając mu dupy. Odpowiednie jak sikanie pod wiatr, Winchester” odpowiedział mu głosik w głowie, który zawsze odzywał się nieproszony.  
Bo na klasówkach to nigdy nie chciał pomóc i przypomnieć co było w podręczniku.

Po tym, jak udało mu się podnieść do góry i nie obudzić Castiela, schylił się po swoje bokserki. Nałożył je, zaraz sięgając też po koszulkę. Powąchał ją i było to dobrym posunięciem, bo zaraz po tym upuścił ją na ziemię. Nie, zdecydowanie nie powinien dziś jej nakładać.   
Powoli, orientując się po raz kolejny w mieszkaniu, ruszył do kuchni. A tam siedział nie kto inny jak Balthazar. Na blacie, obok miał oparte kule, a w dłoniach trzymał ogromny, firmowy kubek z kawiarni Gabriela. Oczywiście z dodatkowym napisem GABRIEL. I serduszkiem. Oczy w kolorze lodu przesunęły się po nagim torsie chłopaka, zatrzymując się także na naznaczonych malinkami ramionach.  
\- A nie mówiłem? Zagubione szczeniaki zawsze się tu znajdą – mruknął rozbawiony i skinął na czajnik. – Jest jeszcze wrzątek, zalej sobie kawę, Dean-o. Górna szafka, w lodówce jest chyba końcówka mleka.

To był chyba najdziwniejszy poranek po przygodnym seksie, jaki przeżył Dean. Oprócz tego, że nie miał ochoty uciec, to jeszcze nie został przywitany prychnięciem (Jenny); spluwą ojca lub brata (Megan); piskami matki co do ślubu (Violet) i innymi mniej ciekawymi rzeczami niż… niż zaproponowanie kawy.   
\- Która jest godzina? – Spytał po dłuższej chwili ciszy, gdy robił sobie kawę. Potarł skroń palcami, wzdychając ciężko.   
\- Dochodzi dziesiąta. Będziesz tak miły i zaniesiesz mi kubek do salonu?   
Dean bez gadania wziął się za zrobienie tego i wracając na korytarz, patrzył niepewnie jak Balthazar radzi sobie z kulami. Zmarszczył brwi i po chwili złapał za swoją kawę i ruszył do pokoju Castiela. Może powinien jednak już wyjść? Patrzył na śpiącego Novaka, opierając się ramieniem o framugę i popijając co raz kawy.   
Usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi i już mocno zaniepokojony chciał się spytać Balthazara czy wszystko w porządku… gdy stanął twarzą w twarz z nikim innym jak z Charlie.  
Ta zgarnęła rude kosmyki sprzed oczu i dopiero teraz go zauważyła.  
Patrzyli się na siebie dłuższą chwilę.

  
Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Cas usłyszał nadzwyczaj wyraźnie był krzyk rudej:  
\- Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam, Dean! Mój gej-radar nigdy się nie myli!


	12. Odtłuszczone mleko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel nie lubi odtłuszczonego mleka, Charlie jest gotowa do pracy, a Dean stara się nie spaczyć Sammy'iego.

Do ich dwójki dołączył zaraz Balthazar.   
\- O, Charlie- w jego głosie nie było nawet zaskoczenia, co Deana wprawiło… w jeszcze większe zaskoczenie. Była dziesiąta! O takiej godzinie przychodzi… nikt nie przychodzi, ot co! – Masz wszystko?  
\- Tak, Gabriel dał mi listę w kawiarni i zrobiłam te zakupy – skinęła na siatki, które postawiła na chwilę na podłodze. – A teraz chodź, Dean. Pomożesz mi wszystko wypakować i przy okazji sobie porozmawiamy. – Uśmiechnęła się pięknie. Biedny, przyłapany „hetero” jedynie dopił do końca kawę i smętnie ruszył w stronę kuchni.

\- A więc ty i Castiel? Byłam pewna, że Cas ot tak weźmie sobie kogoś, jakiegoś faceta czy dziewczynę, ale nie sądziłam, żeby od razu z tobą.   
\- Zaraz, co jest nie tak ze mną? – Zmarszczył brwi oburzony. Z typową dla obrażonego mężczyzny agresją wstawił do lodówki śmietanę.   
\- Właśnie nic. Nie sądziłam, że tak szybko się dobierzecie. – Charlie zachowywała się jakby ogłosili swoje oświadczyny, a nie przespali się ze sobą po pijaku. Może nie byli zalani w trupa, ale trzeźwością tego nazwać też nie można.   
\- Charlie my nie… nie… nie „dobraliśmy się”.  
\- Oh dobraliście się – pokręciła głową z uśmiechem i zgarnęła rude kosmyki za ucho. – Do siebie – pokazała mu język.   
Chwilę trwali w ciszy, rozpakowując kolejne rzeczy z siatek.  
\- Jest dziesiąta. W niedzielę. Zdecydowanie za wcześnie na pogaduszki – pokręcił głową Dean, zaraz uciskając sobie nasadę nosa. – Wiesz, miło się rozmawiało, ale chyba będę się zbierał – czym prędzej, z nadal spuszczoną głową, ruszył w stronę korytarza. Wystarczyło tylko nałożyć ciuchy, zawiązać pobieżnie glany i wejść na motor. I wtedy byłby koniec historii.   
Niestety w tym wszystkim przeszkodził mu inny, marudzący człowiek. Zderzył się z nikim innym jak Castielem.   
Podniósł głowę wpatrując się w lekko zmrużone, niebieskie oczy.   
\- Witaj, Dean – powiedział cicho. Iożeszkurwamać, ta poranna chrypa. – Widzę, że nie zrobiłeś mi kawy jak przykła- Charlie? – Spojrzał niemalże zlękniony ponad ramieniem Winchestera na przyjaciółkę.   
\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie w tej małżeńskiej kłótni, dobrze? Udawajcie, że mnie tutaj nie ma. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.   
\- Dooobra, robi się tutaj zdecydowanie zbyt tłoczno – syknął Dean, próbując minąć Castiela bez przyglądania się jego podrapanym i naznaczonym malinkami ramionom oraz obojczykom. Po raz pierwszy też miał szansę zobaczyć jego tatuaże w pełnej okazałości. Misternie zrobione skrzydła zaczynały się od łopatek, przez ramiona aż do łokci. – Mój motor stoi, chyba nawet nie jest zabezpieczony i…   
\- Nigdzie nie jedziesz. – Castiel pokręcił głową, ruszając do lodówki i sięgając po kefir. Wziął kilka dużych łyków, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Na zaskoczone spojrzenie Winchestera, uśmiechnął się lekko. – Zostawiłem tam swój motor i kask. Także twój kask gdzieś się wala. Więc za jakieś pięć minut ruszymy stąd dupska i do „Pandemonium” – zakomenderował, a Charlie ukryła uśmiech za dłonią, gdy Dean posłusznie ruszył do pokoju po ubrania.   
\- Opowiesz mi o wszystkim później – szepnęła do Casa, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Ten zaśmiał się tylko, ruszając za Deanem.

„Pandemonium” w świetle dnia wyglądało jak… pandemonium. Ciemny, duży budynek stojący na pustkowiu z filarami przy wejściu, nadal mrugającym, czerwonym napisem i wieloma brudami dookoła. Te, zapewne zostaną sprzątnięte do wieczora, gdy klub znowu zostanie otwarty. Kilkoro ludzi wychodziło zdezorientowanych godziną i światłem dnia: najwidoczniej dopiero co się obudzili lub wytrzeźwieli na tyle, żeby wstać. Inni, bardziej przytomni pomagali przenosić meble oraz niektóre zabierali ze sobą.   
Pomimo godzin zapisanych na wejściu, że klub działa od 18 do 6, na wejściu nadal stało tych samych, trzech ochroniarzy. Karczki wydawały się zmęczone, oparci o ścianę, przesuwały spojrzeniem przekrwionych oczu po wychodzących osobach, a gdy podeszli, skupili się na nich. A głównie na Deanie. Tak samo jak niższy facet, który zeszłej nocy stawiał pieczątki i…  
\- Ah, Dean Winchester. Dean, Dean, dobrze… dobrze cię widzieć i…  
\- Tak, hej. – Mruknął, pokazując zaledwie pieczątkę w kształcie wyjącego wilka. To samo zrobił Cas, przyglądając się, jak człowieczek w okularach niemalże całuje Deana po rękach, a ten rozgląda się jedynie za swoim kaskiem.   
\- Meg odłożyła twój kask na zwyczajowe miejsce, ale… to dziwne, bo tym razem odłożyła też jakiś drugi. I poprosiła o opiekę jakiegoś motoru. Harley Davidson, granatowe siodełko, nie pamiętałem, żebyś takim jeździł, ale stwierdzając, że Meg ma rację to…   
\- Po prostu powiedz mi gdzie jest motor – westchnął, ruszając do przodu, w stronę długiego baru. Castiel, przyglądał się zaciekawiony jak sięga ponad blatem i maca z drugiej strony, wyciągając zaraz swój kask. Po chwili pojawił się też kask Castiela.   
\- Końcówka muru, zabezpieczono go, tak jak zawsze zabezpieczamy twój – powiedział cicho okularnik, najwidoczniej orientując się, że nie dostanie więcej uwagi niż potakujące mruknięcie ze strony Winchestera. – Miłego dnia…  
\- Tak, dzięki. Tobie też, Arnold – uśmiechnął się do niego krótko i rzucił Castielowi jego kask. Zdjęli blokadę z opony Harleya, a po tym jak Cas pięć razy sprawdził czy nic się nie stało jego maszynie, przysiadł na siodełku, przyglądając się Deanowi. Ten rozglądał się, jakby próbując sobie przypomnieć wczorajszy wieczór.   
\- Więc… było… to, że my… - Dean ułożył usta w dzióbek, marszcząc przy okazji brwi. Castiel przechylił z zaciekawieniem głowę, uśmiechając się szeroko.   
\- Dalej, Dean. Jestem ciekaw, tego co chcesz mi powiedzieć. Proszę tylko, niech to nie będzie coś w stylu „zabrałeś mi pierwszy raz więc musisz być mój na wieki” albo… „mam raka i został mi miesiąc, więc byłeś dobrą okazją”.   
Patrzyli sobie w oczy, a Dean odetchnął powoli i z poważną miną znowu spojrzał w niebieskie ślepia.   
\- Nie, Cas… Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Ja jestem czymś… okropnym.   
Castiel zrobił przerażoną minę i odgarnął wymyślone, przydługie włosy z ramion.   
\- Dokładnie wiem czym jesteś. Jesteś wampirem.   
Chwilę potrafili zachować poważne miny, ale wraz z kolejnym spojrzeniem sobie w oczy wybuchli śmiechem.   
\- Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, że cytowałem „Zmierzch”. Nikt – Dean otarł niewidzialne łzy i podrzucił kask w drugiej dłoni.   
\- Tak. I jak podejrzewam nikt nie powinien wiedzieć o innej sprawie między nami, prawda? – uniósł lekko brew. Uśmiechnął się zaraz ze zrozumieniem i wystawił język. Kolczyk błysnął w słońcu. – No nie rób takiej miny, Edwardzie, nie będę umierał, rodząc ci dzieciaka. – Widząc znowu ten uśmiech, Cas nałożył kask i z zadowoleniem odpalił motocykl. Luźno mu zasalutował i odjechał.   
\- Lepiej żeby, panienko Swan – mruknął pod nosem Dean, sam nakładając już swój kask.

\- O nie, czy to jest posiedzenie rodzinne? – Spytał się Cas, gdy wszedł do salonu, a tam przywitały go trzy wpatrzone w niego pary oczu. Jego brata, Gabriela oraz Charlie. I wszyscy wydawali się równie zainteresowani usłyszeniem jego historii. – Zapomnijcie – pokręcił głową i zniknął w łazience.   
\- Jestem pewny, że to Casie był na górze – zacmokał Gabriel, upijając swojej latte. Charlie uniosła wysoko brwi.  
\- No raczej nie! Dean nie pozwoliłby sobie wsadzić! A w życiu! – Parsknęła, po chwili spoglądając na Balthazara, który tylko pokręcił głową.   
\- Im mniej wiem o życiu seksualnym mojego brata, tym jest mi lepiej – mruknął jedynie.

\- Czy mogę usłyszeć coś, co nie jest związane ze mną, Deanem, klubem albo wczorajszą nocą? – Spytał Cas po chyba pięciu pytaniach, na które i tak nie odpowiedział.   
\- Zaproponowano mi pracę – uśmiechnęła się ruda, odstawiając pusty już kubek po kawie.   
\- Gdzie? Niech zgadnę… księgarnia albo sklep z grami!   
\- Pudło. Podpowiedź to… często chodzą tam dziewczyny.  
\- Gdzieś w parku? Budka z lodami?  
\- Żeby nie mieć pracy jesienią i zimą? Strzelaj dalej.   
\- Restauracja.   
\- Nie cierpię formalnych strojów.   
\- Kawiarnia.   
\- Tak! – Charlie uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – I to u Gabriela!   
Castiel zszokowany spojrzał na niego. Teraz cicho rozmawiał z Balthazarem, ale czując na sobie spojrzenie, podniósł głowę.   
\- Słucham? Co ja?  
\- Przyjąłeś ją do pracy.   
\- Tak, owszem.   
\- Ja próbuję tego od dwóch lat! Nadal nie chcesz mnie zatrudnić!   
\- Ona przynajmniej kupuje odtłuszczone mleko! I nie pali więc nie wychodzi co raz na przerwę!   
\- Co ma do tego odtłuszczone mleko? – Balthazar spojrzał rozbawiony po ich trójce.   
\- Odtłuszczone mleko jest dla cipek, ale najwidoczniej Gabriel takie woli – Cas wystawił mu język po czym dostał w odpowiedzi wystawiony środkowy palec.   
\- Tym lepiej. Jestem nastawiona w stu procentach na cipki. – Orzekła poważnie Charlie, podnosząc się, by sprzątnąć kubki.

Poniedziałek minął dziwnie nijako. Castiel ledwo żywy po imprezie, na którą poszedł w niedzielę z Gabrielem ani myślał próbować być produktywnym. Przechodził z klasy do klasy, zaledwie kilka razy wyłapując spojrzenie Winchestera oraz kilka razy pokazując Benny’iemu środkowy palec.

\- Kurwa mać – jęknął Cas, wbiegając do liceum Wayward i niemalże nie zabijając się na schodach. Był wtorek i miał się właśnie zacząć poprawkowy egzamin u Crowleya, a on… a on zaspał. Zapomniał nastawić budzik, a przez przymrozek w nocy musiał przez kilka minut rozgrzewać motor, by ten w ogóle raczył ruszyć. Teraz biegł na złamanie karku otwierając gwałtownie drzwi i… od razu zamierając, gdy czarny wilczur obnażył kły.   
\- Ja… przepraszam za… spóźnienie – wysapał Cas, nie potrafiąc nawet spojrzeć na nauczyciela. Lśniące od śliny zęby wilczura były o wiele bardziej warte uwagi.   
\- Oh, Novak. Siadaj na swoim miejscu – ku zdziwieniu klasy Crowley nie zrobił nic by go ukarać tylko podszedł do psa i podrapał go czule za uchem.   
Klasa nie pisała żadnego testu. Zaczęli nowy rozdział.

\- Co się właściwie stało? – Spytał zaskoczony Cas na przerwie. – żadnej kary, żadnego poniżenia… żadnego testu?   
\- Podobno jego inna suczka została potrącona w weekend i leży u weterynarza. Okazuje się, że nawet Crowley ma uczucia.   
\- To nowość. Em, Charlie? Nie masz teraz innego przedmiotu gdzieś na parterze?   
\- Muszę zajść do Meg po jedną pracę, którą chcę zabrać do domu – uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową, by Cas poszedł za nią. Z drugiej strony była długa przerwa, on zapomniał ze szkoły fajek i nie miał żadnych planów… mógł pójść.

Przysiadł na ławce, przyglądając się jak Meg rozmawia z Charlie.   
\- Praca Robin? Nie wiem czy ona…  
\- Pozwoliła? Tak, tak, jestem pewna, że tak. – Charlie oblizała nerwowo usta. Była okropna w kłamaniu. I nauczycielka najwidoczniej to zauważyła, bo westchnęła i pokręciła głową.   
\- Nie, Charlie. Nie dam ci jej pracy jeśli ona osobiście nie przyjdzie tutaj i nie powie, że możesz ją wziąć. Clarence, masz coś do dodania czy zamierzasz patrzeć się na mój nadgarstek?   
\- Ja… jestem tylko ciekawy, że… masz kota.   
Meg poprawiła czarną, przylegającą do jej ciała bluzkę i podciągnęła lekko jeden rękaw odsłaniając bledszy już wzór pieczątki z głową kota.   
\- Tak. Jakbyś nie zauważył, to jestem trochę starsza i nie jestem uczennicą Wayward.   
\- Nie mówię, że jesteś stara, ale że Wayward, że należysz do… - Cas zaplątał się w swoim tłumaczeniu i ku rozbawieniu obu kobiet końcówki jego uszu zrobiły się czerwone. – Nieważne.   
\- Jesteś słodki, Clarence – Meg przygryzła dolną, pełną wargę i znowu się uśmiechnęła. – Aż żałuję, że nie widziałam dalszych akcji z Winchesterem. Musiało być ciekawie.   
Cas rozchylił w szoku usta, a Charlie powoli wycofała się do drzwi. Cichy stukot szpilek rozległ się w cichej nagle sali, gdy Meg podeszła bliżej Casa. Była niższa co najmniej o głowę. Uniosła dłoń i delikatnie stuknęła palcami w jego podbródek. Novak zamknął od razu usta. Poczuł jej mocne perfumy. Przypominały trochę cynamon.  
\- Doprawdy, wyobrazić  sobie, co ta kuleczka mogłaby zrobić – uśmiechnęła się, patrząc jeszcze na jego wąskie usta, po czym wracając do oczu. I wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek.

Castiel z zainteresowaniem słuchał śmiechów bandy Winchestera, gdy ci komentowali jego malinki na ramionach. Dean pomrukiwał jedynie potakująco na pytania czy była dobra, czy miała duże cycki i jeszcze kilka innych pytań. Oh jak bardzo się mylili.  
Kilka godzin później ruszył na strzelnicę. Ustawił się na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu i sięgnął po nauszniki. Kolejna godzina minęła przy huku wystrzeliwanych pocisków.   
Tradycja była tradycją. Po oddaniu broni i pożegnaniu się, wyszli w stronę swoich motorów i oparli się o murek. Cas przyjął zaproponowanego papierosa i krótką chwilę stali tak, paląc i wpatrując się w swoje glany.   
\- O której Sammy dzisiaj kończy?  
\- Nie biegnie jeszcze, więc chyba później – mruknął Dean, stukając palcem w papierosa i zerkając znowu na Castiela. – A co?  
Novak przekręcił się przodem do niego, biorąc jeszcze szybkiego bucha i mrużąc oczy.  
\- Przynajmniej go nie spaczymy – mruknął i docisnął swoje usta do jego. Dean odsunął rękę z papierosem dalej, by nie przypalić chłopaka, którego właśnie obejmował drugą ręką.   
I niech idzie za to do piekła, ale nie chciał go puścić.


	13. Kącik za sztalugą

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean bez kompanii, Charlie bez siły, a Cas... bez słowa? Kącik za sztalugą każdemu może wydać się przyjemny.

Całą noc lało. Castiel wrócił do domu cały przemoczony po nocnych jazdach po mieście. Na dodatek koła niechętnie już przywierały do ulicy ściągając go coraz na chodnik lub na pobocza, co kończyło się warkotem silnika i równie niskim głosem Castiela, który wtedy przeklinał.   
\- Kolejne dni nie zapowiadają się lepiej – zauważył Balthazar, zerkając jak Cas przechodzi do kuchni zostawiając za sobą wodną ścieżkę. – Może odpuść sobie na razie motocykl?  
\- Wątpisz w Harleya czy w moje umiejętności? – Spytał lekko rozbawiony, łapiąc za lasagne i ruszając do salonu. Opadł obok brata, marszcząc lekko nos, gdy Balthazar przesunął palcami po jego czole, zgarniając mokre kosmyki na bok.   
\- Wątpię w twoje przerośnięte ego, braciszku – cmoknął z dezaprobatą, wskazując na telewizor. W nim kobieta o mocno wyciętym dekolcie i jeszcze mocniej napompowanych piersiach mówiła właśnie jak okropnie zapowiadają się statystyki dla drogowców. Kolejne dni nie miały być lepsze a w porównaniu z pierwszymi temperaturami na minusie i liśćmi zalegającymi na drogach mogło być niebezpiecznie.   
\- Niedługo pojadę po łańcuchy na koła i nic nie będzie mi straszne – oznajmił Cas, wymachując widelcem jak batutą.   
Balthazar uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się z niedowierzaniem. Co za idiotę miał w swojej rodzinie.

Idiotę, który właśnie mógł być spóźniony na lekcje. Piątkowy poranek wyglądał jak późne popołudnie przez ciemne niebo i nieustający szum deszczu. Mimo to myśląc o kolejnym spóźnieniu Cas narzucił na siebie dwa swetry i ramoneskę, a do ręki wziął rękawice i kask. Z niezadowolonym warkotem silnika wykręcił spod ich bloku.   
Zdążył. Najwidoczniej jechał aż za szybko, bo uczniowie spokojnym krokiem szli właśnie przez dziedziniec, a od strony szkoły dobiegał gwar jak na przerwach. Deszcz przestał padać, a spomiędzy chmur co jakiś czas migał pojedynczy promyk słońca.   
Zatrzymał się przy znajomym motorze… który dzisiejszego dnia był jedynym na ich miejscu parkingowym. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył palącego przy ścianie Deana, który teraz uśmiechnął się do niego na powitanie.   
Zaczynało się dziwnie.   
\- Gdzie twoja banda, Winchester? – Spytał Cas swoim normalnym, buńczucznym tonem, którego używał, gdy byli w szkole.   
\- Wczoraj zbyt zabalowali i odpuścili sobie dzisiejsze lekcje. – Wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął w jego stronę paczkę. Cas nie zastanawiał się długo: sięgnął po papierosa i wyciągnął z kieszeni zippo. Po chwili już także opierał się o ścianę obok Deana.   
\- Ty nie balowałeś? Wielki Winchester odpuścił sobie dobre, pijane dupy i darmowy alkohol?  
\- Sory, stary, ale imprezy jakie robi tamten gość mnie nie interesują. – Widząc zainteresowane spojrzenie Castiela zgniótł niedopałek i kontynuował: - Gość jest bogaty. I to tak porządnie, nie robi chyba nic tylko ciągle coś sobie kupuje. Na dodatek przemyślenia ma tak głębokie jak jego gardło, z tego co słyszałem – dodał od razu, gdy brew Castiela drgnęła do góry. – Rasista, homofon, chuj dla dziewczyn, które wolą książkę od chłopaka. Tylko jego zdanie się liczy, każde inne jest wypaczone i jak się z nim nie zgadzasz to prosta droga do wypadnięcia z jego towarzystwa.   
\- I jak mam rozumieć ty już z niego wypadłeś.   
\- Nie żal mi tego – uśmiechnął się lekko i zerknął na wyświetlacz komórki. – Dobra, do zobaczenia na angielskim – klepnął go w ramię i ruszył w stronę wejścia.

\- Widzę, że mamy dzisiaj tłumy – Ellen spojrzała krytycznie na garstkę uczniów w jej sali. Z tych, których znała najlepiej był Dean i Charlie. No i nowy nabytek w postaci Castiela. – Winchester, gdzie drużyna R?  
\- Śpią pewnie albo rzygają. – Odparł obojętnie, bawiąc się długopisem. Cas uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i zmusił się, żeby nie odwrócić się w jego stronę. Charlie przeciągnęła się z cichym pomrukiem i poprawiła się na krześle. Nauczycielka przyjrzała się reszcie grupy i wzięła się za zapisywanie dość luźnego tematu. Zrobiłaby coś nowego, ale z taką ilością osób..?

\- A ty co taka ścięta? – Spytał zaciekawiony Cas, widząc jak na korytarzu Charlie niemalże przysypia na parapecie. Uśmiechnęła się na te pytanie, otwierając oczy i rozglądając się po korytarzu. Najwidoczniej stwierdzając, że teren jest czysty powiedziała:  
\- Wczoraj była u mnie Robin.   
Cas przeszukał w głowie informacje na jej temat, ale skojarzył to tylko z pracownią artystyczną. Dobre na początek.   
\- Ta z zajęć plastycznych? – Powolne kiwnięcie głową. – I co, razem malowałyście? – Spytał, a widząc uśmiech przyjaciółki już wiedział, że to nie o malowanie chodziło. Poczuł się trochę teraz jak typowy przyjaciel-gej z tych wszystkich babskich filmów, ale co miał zrobić? Cieszył się, że Charlie w końcu do kogoś podbiła – i to z pozytywnym skutkiem.   
\- Ale nie myśl, ze to po nic. Będziemy malować.   
\- Tak, malinkami na skórze drugiej. Znam te malowanie – pokazał jej język i zaraz poklepał delikatnie po ramieniu. – Jeśli już mowa o plastyce… Meg jest w sali?   
\- Powinna być – Charlie uniosła lekko brwi. – A ty co, rui dostałeś? Tam Winchester, tu zaraz Meg…   
\- Tak, jestem wielkim kotem. Jeszcze trochę mnie poznasz i wieczory będę spędzał kładąc się na twoim laptopie a ty zamiast mnie zepchnąć będziesz drapać za uchem.  – Uchylił się od jej kopniaka i puścił oczko, biegnąc do schodów. Była długa przerwa: aż szkoda byłoby jej nie wykorzystać.

Zapukał do sali. Cisza. Jeszcze raz zapukał: też nic. Nacisnął klamkę, wchodząc do środka. Sala była pusta nie licząc torebki i kilku papierów na biurku. Zaraz usłyszał rumor na zapleczu. Meg stała pochylona, majstrując coś przy najniższym poziomie sztalugi. W małym, zagraconym pomieszczeniu szumiała gotująca się w elektrycznym czajniku woda. Castiel – jeszcze niezauważony – dość chętnie stanął w progu, oglądając wypiętą w jego stronę kobietę. Czajnik kliknął, wyłączając się gdy woda się zagotowała.   
\- Clarence, zamiast stać i się gapić zalałbyś mi chociaż kawę - Meg wyprostowała się i zgarnęła włosy do tyłu. Miała lekko zaczerwienione od wysiłku policzki, a szminkę startą od ciągłego przygryzania dolnej wargi. Została więc zaledwie linia ciemnej kreski do ust, która według Novaka wyglądała równie dobrze jak z towarzystwem szminki.   
Zrobił to, co kazała, podając jej zaraz kubek z kawą.   
\- Nie chodzisz na moje zajęcia i nie widzę nigdzie Charlie. O co chodzi? – Zamieszała łyżeczką w ciemnym płynie i upiła łyk, wzdychając zaraz. Biodrem oparła się o półkę, wycierając zakurzoną dłoń w ciemne spodnie. Cas dojrzał znowu odcisk kota na jej nadgarstku: jego własny wilk też jeszcze nie zszedł.   
\- Zastanawiałem się, że… co to za znak.   
\- Już o tym mówiłeś. Nie mam takiego znaku jak ty i cała wataha Winchestera. Dziwi cię to?  
\- Bardziej interesuje – wzruszył ramionami i może mu się wydawało, ale Meg się uśmiechnęła. Ciemne oczy rozbłysły.   
\- W Pandemonium zbierają się głównie szkoły. Wayward, Lino… rzadko ktoś z Furgan. Ale są też grupy poza szkolne… w tym moja – wyciągnęła w jego stronę nadgarstek. – Nefret. Same kobiety, które są jeszcze wystarczająco młode by bawić się w takie imprezy i znajdować mężczyzn w skórach. I na przykład z kolczykami w języku.  
Castiel zmrużył oczy, uśmiechając się zaraz. Widział jak kubek z kawą ląduje już na półkę, a Meg jedną dłonią poprawia włosy. Ręka z pieczątką nadal była wyciągnięta w jego stronę. Sięgnął po nią, po chwili ciągnąc w swoją stronę całą Meg. Był zaskoczony łatwością z jaką to zrobił i to, jak chętnie Meg zrobiła te kilka kroków w przód. Zatrzymała się, przechylając ciekawsko głowę i przyglądając się twarzy Castiela. Ten, trzymając ją nadal za nadgarstek drugą dłonią powiódł po jej policzku, zgarniając włosy za ucho i zauważając industrial. Srebrny trójząb błysnął pomiędzy czarnymi włosami.  
\- I jak twoje poszukiwania? Rozłożyłaś pułapki? – Spytał cicho. Meg uśmiechnęła się, mrużąc oczy. Położyła dłoń na jego karku.  
\- Tak i chyba złapałam niebieską ptaszynę – odpowiedziała spokojnie, po chwili napierając na jego kark i złączając ich usta.   
Czas chyba przestał płynąć. Miękkie, pełne usta Meg napierały na jego wargi równie ochoczo jak kilka nocy wcześniej te Deana. Było to jednak zupełnie inne odczucie. Tutaj pojawiły się większe krągłości, miękkie westchnięcia i coś jak ładunki elektryczne przeskakujące między nimi. W trakcie pocałunków Meg miała już zniszczoną fryzurę, szminka była już wspomnieniem, a ona siedziała na szafce obok stygnącej kawy. Trzymała go między swoimi nogami, pozwalając nadal się całować i korzystając z tej słodkiej chwili zapomnienia.

\- Proszę pani? Pani Meg? Halo, jest pani tutaj? – Rozległo się od strony klasy, a nauczycielka wciągnęła ostro powietrze, gdy Cas ugryzł ją w szyję. Po chwili szamotania się, odepchnęła go. Jej spojrzenie jasno mówiło: „zostań i czekaj jak grzeczny szczeniak”. Poprawiła włosy i wyszła do ucznia, który pytał się o terminy oddawania prac.

  
Castiel odsunął od siebie kubek z kawą i westchnął krótko, rozglądając się po zagraconym pomieszczeniu. Miał nadzieję, że nie stanie tu jako kolejne, zakurzone trofeum i narzędzie Meg.   
Czarny napis na kubku „size DOES matter” błysnął w jesiennym słońcu pomiędzy tańczącymi drobinkami kurzu.


	14. Chlor nikomu nie zaszkodzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okazuje się, że sprawa basenu nadal istnieje, a Deanowi Winchester daleko do romantyka.

Podniósł głowę, słysząc skrzypnięcie drzwi. Meg przesunęła palcami po swojej szyi, na której czerwieniła się pojedyncza malinka. Castiel parsknął rozbawiony, odbijając się od szafki i podchodząc bliżej nauczycielki.   
\- Zaraz koniec przerwy. Zmiataj stąd, Clarence. – Jej głos był spokojny, patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Chłopak przyglądał się jej przez chwilę po czym powoli wyszedł. Nie do końca rozumiał co się stało i co przez te kilka minut się zmieniło.   
Schodząc na dół do swojej klasy usłyszał dzwonek. Tłum wchłonął go w siebie, przeżuł szturchnięciami łokci, plecaków oraz stąpaniem po nogach po czym wypluł w pobliżu jego sali.

W piątki kończył razem z Charlie, a złapał ją na zewnątrz… rozmawiającą z Deanem. Winchester wyglądał jak zbity szczeniak, co raz zaciągając się papierosem i wpatrując się w glany.   
\- Więc albo zachowasz się, jakbyś miał jaja, albo…   
\- Czego tak na niego naskakujesz? Winchester ma piersi, nie jaja – uśmiechnął się, wtrącając w ich rozmowę. Dean poderwał głowę, dopiero wtedy go zauważając. W podobnym szoku była też Charlie na zmianę zamykając i otwierając usta.   
\- Wiedziałem, że poderwę cię na moje cycuszki – mruknął Dean, przytrzymując papierosa w ustach, a dłońmi łapiąc się za wyimaginowane piersi. Charlie parsknęła śmiechem, zaraz kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Casa, a później na Deana.   
\- Dean? Chcesz coś powiedzieć naszemu koledze?

Charlie nie spodziewała się, że to wszystko dojdzie do skutku. Tym bardziej, że kolejna rzecz była jak wyjęta z jednego z fanficków, które namiętnie czytała: w chwili napiętej ciszy rozbrzmiała komórka Castiela.   
Plot twist!  
Cas odebrał telefon, odsuwając się dwa kroki do tyłu.   
\- Hej, braciszku. Załatwiłem Ci na dzisiaj basen, co ty na to? Cały basen pragnę dodać.   
\- A tobie co, za dużo kasy w portfelu, że wynajmujesz wszystkie tory?   
Odezwał się krótki, suchy śmiech.   
\- Masz za dwa miesiące zawody, a podejrzewam, że z twoją kondycją jest dość słabo.  
\- Braterskie wsparcie aż słychać w twoim głosie – syknął, obmacując się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu   fajek.   
\- To u nas rodzinne. A więc basen na piątej ulicy od 18 do 21. Trzy godziny przypomną ci jak to jest z pływaniem .  
Po tym zdaniu się rozłączył. Castiel schował telefon do kieszeni zapominając już o fajkach. Wrócił do czekającej na niego dwójki i skinął lekko głową.   
\- A więc, Winchester? O co chodziło?   
Charlie wbiła ostre spojrzenie w wytatuowanego przyjaciela, ponaglając go jeszcze cichym syknięciem.   
\- Jest dziś impreza w „Pandemonium”.   
\- Tym razem „w”? – Uśmiechnął się Cas, przekrzywiając głowę. Po chwili ułożył usta w idealne „o”, a niebieskie oczy rozbłysły. – To randka?   
\- Nie, idioto – żachnął się od razu Dean, a uszy poczerwieniały mu gwałtownie.   
\- Tym lepiej, bo muszę odmówić – wzruszył ramionami. – Od 18 mam zarezerwowane tory na basenie. Za dwa miesiące zawody.   
\- Dwa miesiące – pisnęła Charlie. To, że udało jej się przekonać Deana do RANDKI (bo to była randka, na świętego Graala!), to tutaj źle poszło z Castielem. – Nie możesz… nie mieć dzisiejszego treningu?  
\- A co, też się wybierasz do „Pandemonium”? – Spytał, unosząc lekko brwi. Oczywiście, że się nie wybierała. Nie lubiła takich imprez, nie czuła się tam wystarczająco komfortowo. – Pokażesz mi gdzie jest ten basen?   
Ruda, czując się bardziej pokonana niż Slytherin każdego końca roku, skinęła głową i zerknęła jeszcze na Deana. Palił spokojnie papierosa, patrząc się gdzieś poza ramię Castiela. Wyłączył się na tyle, że zareagował dopiero na klepnięcie. Cas uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, gdy ich twarze znowu były zdecydowanie za blisko.   
\- Uważaj, bo cię rozjadę – mruknął, wystawiając jeszcze język. W popołudniowym słońcu błysnęła kulka.

Z głośnym warkotem skręcili przed basen. Pomarańczowa bryła biła po oczach kolorem i niepasującymi niebieskimi pasami, które miały pewnie imitować fale. Wchodząc do środka w nozdrza uderzył ich zapach chloru. Charlie się skrzywiła, Castiel uśmiechnął. Oczywisty gwar otaczał ich aż nie zaczęli wspinać się po schodach na trybuny. Wtedy chlor był wyczuwalny jeszcze bardziej. Błękitne pasy wody porozdzielane czerwono-niebieskimi „koralikami” co chwilę poruszały się, gdy ktoś płynął.   
\- Czy to pięćdziesiątki?   
\- Jeśli mówisz o długości toru to tak, 50 metrów każdy.   
\- Byłem przyzwyczajony do 25… przestawię się – wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do rudej. – Dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa? Jestem pewny, że jeszcze wielu rzeczy o Robin nie usłyszałem.   
Dziewczyna wahała się przez chwilę, bawiąc przypinką z „Doctora Who”, ale w końcu skinęła głową.   
\- O 19.   
\- A nie zaczynasz o 18?  
\- Nie chcesz widzieć mojej rozgrzewki, to będzie porażka – zaśmiał się Cas, ruszając do wyjścia z trybun. Odwiózł przyjaciółkę do domu, sam zawracając do siebie. Zimno i mokro: tak zaczynało się już robić. Zachodzące słońce nie pomagało: uderzało po oczach tworząc ciemne ciapki i nie dając już nawet ciepła.

  
Zastał Balthazara w kuchni z blenderem. Wyginał się, siedząc na blacie i trzymając garnek, by z głośnym wizgiem urządzenia robić zupę krem.   
\- Daj, pomogę – mruknął, zdejmując jeszcze kurtkę i rzucając na oparcie krzesła. Balthazar oddał mu pracę, przyglądając się jak Cas sobie radzi i wącha powstałą breję. – Co to?  
\- Kalafior, brokuł i szpinak. Powinieneś zacząć zdrowo jeść.   
\- Dobra, czy Gabriel znowu naopowiadał ci o dietach czy może oglądałeś coś z Food Network?   
Balthazar zaczynał się wykłócać, ale w końcu cmoknął z dezaprobatą, drapiąc się po karku.   
\- Food Network – mruknął jedynie i sięgnął po kule. Powoli przeszedł do salonu, sięgając po jedną z pięciu książek na stoliku.

\- Niedługo zamykamy – młoda kobieta, może kilka lat starsza od Castiela, zerknęła znad komputera.   
\- Na nazwisko Novak. Miałem zarezerwowane tory – uśmiechnął się lekko. Brunetka wstukała coś w komputerze i uniosła lekko brwi, zaraz kiwając głową. – Czy mógłby…ś później zamknąć basen? Dostałam dodatkową notatkę, że będziesz tu często bywał więc…   
\- Jasne. Powiedz mi tylko jakie klucze od czego. – Uśmiechnął się miło. Gdy podniosła się ze swojego miejsca Cas zauważył małą plakietkę z imieniem Hannah. Hannah zaczęła go oprowadzać i po kolei pokazywać klucze. Wydawała się nadzwyczaj zdyscyplinowana w idealnie wyprasowanej spódnicy, czarnych butach i z koszulą zapiętą pod samą szyję. Mimo to, Cas poczuł iskierkę zainteresowania nowo-poznaną osobą. Może Charlie miała rację? Może przechodził okres godowy?

Gdy został już zupełnie sam wybrał sobie dwie szafki. Do jednej wepchnął kurtkę i  buty, do drugiej ubranie i złożoną torbę. Nigdy nie rozumiał małych, basenowych szafeczek. Jak ktoś miałby się tam zmieścić ze wszystkimi rzeczami?!   
W ciemnych slipkach ruszył pod prysznic. Opłukał się, rozglądając dookoła i poznając teren. Przerzucił ręcznik przez ramię, a w dłoń wziął okularki oraz telefon z małymi głośnikami. Muzyka zawsze pomagała.   
Wszedł do chłodnawej wody, szczękając zaraz zębami i próbując od razu poskakać by choć trochę się ogrzać. Niemalże słyszał ten głos Balthazara: „Nie skacz tylko płyń! Inaczej nadal będzie ci zimno, idioto!”. Więc płynął najnormalniej, powoli by się rozgrzać i przypomnieć mięśniom, że zaczynają swoją harówkę na nowo. Często rozmawiał z osobami, które pływały rekreacyjnie lub wcale. Były zaskoczone, że Cas to lubi. Że potrafił zmusić swoje ciało do takiego wysiłku, że zaczynało go wszystko boleć, a jednak płynął dalej. Nie była to do końca prawda: w czasie rozgrzewki nic go nie bolało. Czuł mrowienie skóry, bąbelki na twarzy, gdy wydychał powietrze do chlorowanej wody. Nie mógł zapominać o oddechu: nie chciał ryzykować skurczem  czy tym bardziej kolką. Każdy kolejny basen wiązał się z dodaniem kolejnej części ciała do całej pracy.   
Przy kraulu czuł delikatne ukłucia bólu naciąganych mięśni w ramionach.   
Przy żabce czuł jak drętwieją mu stopy od obciągania palców.  
Przy grzbiecie dwa razy nabrał wody, zbyt mocno się rzucając.   
Przy delfinie… oh, czuł jakby to była porażka. 50 metrów delfinem powinno pójść mu jak z płatka, a zamiast tego stopę wykręcił skurcz, a okularki spadły mu już na trzydziestym metrze. Odetchnął powoli i ciężko, po wynurzeniu się z wody. Jedną ręką przytrzymał się podestu do skakania. W tle zawodzili Sex Pistols.

Godzina minęła szybko. Cas właśnie rozmasowywał stopę, którą znowu złapał skurcz, by po chwili zauważyć Charlie. W dresach, trampkach i ciepłym swetrze weszła na basen.  
\- Nie zmieniłaś butów – zauważył chłopak, wskazując na trampki.  
\- A właśnie, że zmieniłam! Czyściutkie trampki, moje adidasy mam w plecaku. Podeszła do niego, otwierając zaraz swój bagaż i wyciągając kubek termiczny. – Zrobiłam ci koktajl. Robin bawi się w zdrowe odżywianie i stwierdziła, że to będzie idealne.  
Zauważył te znikome skrzywienie się.   
\- Oh, czyżby nie chciała chodzić z tobą na hamburgery? I jeść tych wszystkich słodkości, które trzymasz w szafie? Mogę pomóc.   
\- Z Robin?  
\- Ze słodyczami – odpowiedział poważnie, pociągając kilka długich łyków. – Trochę za dużo cytryny, ale całkiem dobre. Może mi robić – mrugnął.   
\- A więc jaki jest plan? Bo nie będę do ciebie mówić, jak płyniesz.   
\- Co 100 metrów będę się zatrzymywał. Mamy jeszcze dwie godziny – skinął głową i zanurzył się, odbijając od ścianki.

Po godzinie z telefonu Charlie wyrwał się cichy jazgot lądującego Tardis. Wyciągnęła go zaskoczona tym, kto do niej pisze. Robin preferowała telefony, a z Gabrielem miała określone godziny pracy. Zaskoczona przeczytała SMSa uśmiechając się do siebie i zerkając na pływającego Castiela. Gdy po przepłyniętych kolejny raz stu metrach otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć Charlie właśnie wstawała.   
\- A ty gdzie idziesz?   
\- Robin napisała, że zaprasza na sałatkę do siebie. Słuchaj, naprawdę staram się żywić tym króliczym żarciem, żeby nie było jej przykro. Jutro idziemy na burgera, umowa stoi?   
\- Stoi – przytaknął, machając jej jeszcze na pożegnanie.

Charlie wyszła na podjazd pod basenem, stając niedaleko Harleya Castiela. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc znajome światło i motocyklistę. Dean zdjął kask, mierzwiąc palcami włosy. Po chwili zdjął też rękawiczki i sięgnął do małej sakwy przy motorze. Figurka Funko Pop była zrobiona, by przypominać Legolasa z „Władcy Pierścieni”.   
\- Zapłata. – Mruknął, podając jej opakowanie, a ta schowała je ostrożnie do plecaka.   
\- No to leć do niego, widok ci się na pewno spodoba – mrugnęła, ruszając w stronę przystanku autobusowego.

Gabriel miał dzisiaj promocję na ciasto pomarańczowe: jedno z ostatnich hitów. Nic dziwnego, że nawet o tej godzinie kawiarenka uginała się pod napływem gości. A trzy kolejne ciasta stygły na blachach w kuchni. Gabe jednak miał za dużo dumy, by dzwonić po pomoc.  
Ale pomoc zjawiła się sama. Charlie widząc tłum ludzi od razu ściągnęła włosy w kitkę i zaczęła roznosić kolejne zamówienia z karteczkami stolików.   
\- Co cię tu sprowadza, ruda istotko? Chcesz nabić trochę nadgodzin? – Spytał barista, gdy akurat stali obok siebie.   
\- Nie. Chcę, żeby nasze gołąbki znowu zostały same.   
\- Powinnaś dostać podwyżkę.


	15. Tylko szklanka whisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chlor i whisky w wykonaniu Deana oraz ciasto pomarańczowe u Gabriela i Charlie.

Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć, sześć… zmiana strony, wdech, powolny wydech do wody.  
Raz, dwa, trzy… wdech, wydech do wody…  
I tak w kółko. Castiel, zostając opuszczonym przez towarzyszkę postanowił zrobić sobie „długodystansówkę”. Zaledwie chwilami wyłapywał muzykę z głośników, ale przyzwyczajony do niej od razu zauważył, gdy jej zabrakło. Mogąc stanąć mniej więcej w połowie basenu zdjął okularki, rozglądając się. Charlie mogła wrócić i robić sobie żarty lub playlista się na czymś zacięła.   
Odpowiedź okazała się jeszcze inna: Winchester z zaciekawioną miną przerzucał kolejne piosenki, w końcu podnosząc głowę znad telefonu pływaka.   
\- Co to za muzyka? Może jeszcze jakieś arie operowe? – Spytał się w ramach przywitania, odkładając telefon z powrotem na kafelki.   
\- Sory, żeby posłuchać mnie pod prysznicem musisz tam być – odparł, zanurzając się na chwilę. Niedługo po tym stał przy murku, patrząc na Winchestera z dołu. Założył ręce, podbródek opierając na splecionych dłoniach. Oddychał trochę szybciej, co próbował zamaskować przez oddychanie przez nos. Dean jednak ani trochę nie zważał na to, jak ten oddychał. Ze swojego miejsca miał idealny widok na ramiona Castiela wytatuowane po mistrzowsku w imitację rozłożonych skrzydeł.   
Przed oczami, na zaledwie chwilę, mignęło mu rozmyte wspomnienie ich nocy. Potrząsnął głową.

  
\- Co? Nie chcesz? No dobra – westchnął, wywracając teatralnie oczami i zaraz szczerząc się do Winchestera. – Nie chcę być wścibski, ale co tutaj robisz? I co zrobiłeś Charlie?  
Podejrzewając, że już mało dzisiaj przepłynie położył dłonie płasko na murku i podciągnął się, wychodząc z basenu.   
Dean nadal nie odpowiadał, rozglądając się po basenie i co jakiś czas tylko zerkając na prawie nagiego chłopaka przed sobą.   
\- Dobra, może inaczej… Czemu nie jesteś w „Pandemonium”?  
\- Nie ma tam dziś niczego ciekawego.   
\- Niczego czy nikogo? – Spytał się Cas i uśmiechnął się, widząc jak Dean gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w bok. Czyżby był jeszcze słabszy w kłamstwie niż Charlie? – Ale moja odpowiedź brzmi tak.  
\- Co? Na co niby? – Dean wydawał się już zupełnie zagubiony. Wpakował dłonie do kieszeni i najchętniej zrobiłby to samo z oczami, które co raz przylegały do ciała Novaka.   
\- Na randkę w „Pandemonium”.  
\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie! – Żachnął się Winchesterem. – Ja nie jestem… - urwał w połowie widząc prześmiewczo uniesione brwi rozmówcy. – To nie randka.   
\- Jasne, zapamiętam – pokiwał głową, łapiąc za ręcznik i wycierając sobie włosy. – Ale następnym razem przynieś chociaż wino lub kwiaty, co? Preferuję whisky, ale mogę poudawać, że wino też bardzo mi smakuje. W tajemnicy powiem, że to czego nie wypiję oddam Balthazarowi. On lubi wino.   
\- Po co mi to wiedzieć? – Na rozmowę z Castielem były dwa sposoby: dostosować się  lub ciągle zaprzeczać i do niczego nie dojść.   
-Gdybyś chciał się umówić z moim bratem? – Wzruszył ramionami, powoli przechodząc obok niego. – Poza tym, o mnie trzeba się starać, wiesz? – Zaśmiał się, mrugając do niego.   
Dean patrzył jak rusza w stronę szatni i gdy był już prawie przy drzwiach, krzyknął do pływaka:  
\- Ostatniej nocy nie musiałem się tak starać! – Odpowiedział mu śmiech i zachęcające skinięcie dłoni w swoją stronę.

Nie trzeba było go bardziej zachęcać. Ruszył za nim szybko, doganiając go kawałek od prysznicy. Castiel udawał, że nie słyszał jego kroków i nie próbował opierać się, będąc przyciśniętym do ściany.   
\- Mieliśmy jechać do „Pandemonium”? – Spytał się niewinnie. Dean z tej odległości dojrzał mały napis „fuck” na plugach w uszach Castiela.   
Dalsza rozmowa zniknęła, gdy wpili się w swoje usta. Nie wiedzieli, który z nich zaczął. Castiel drżał, czując chłodne płytki i gorące dłonie na swoich bokach. Wciśnięty w ścianę łapał szybko oddech po każdym przerwanym pocałunku. W pewnym momencie stracili poczucie rytmu, wiercili się, próbując być jak najbliżej siebie. Nieprzyjemnie stuknęły zęby, z gardła Deana wydobył się niski warkot, gdy został ugryziony w dolną wargę.   
Dean czuł wilgoć ciała Castiela i zapach chloru. Samego chloru. Zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy zwinna dłoń złapała go za tyłek, a na szyi poczuł zwinne usta.   
Powoli odwrócili się, cofali nieporadnie, dokładnie tak, jak w mieszkaniu Casa. Wtedy zamiast drzwi przywitał ich… prysznic!  
Czujnik ruchu aktywował jeden z natrysków, a Castiel krzyknął zaskoczony strumieniem zimnej wody spływającej mu gwałtownie po plecach. Dean w pełni ubrany jak najszybciej się wycofał, z głupim uśmiechem patrząc na tę scenę.   
\- Będę czekał przy motorze – zasalutował mu krótko, ruszając do drzwi. Na zewnątrz zadrżał od zimnego powietrza i przysiadł na siodełku swojego motoru. Poprawił trzy razy spodnie, raz wcisnął sobie nasadę dłoni w krok i nawet próbował sobie wyobrazić Ellen w seksownej bieliźnie… to dopiero podziałało i jego przyjaciel w spodniach trochę się uspokoił.   
Jeśli już tutaj się na siebie rzucili, jak szybko uciekną z „Pandemonium” lub zajmą sobie kibel?

Ostatni goście zadowoleni i już trochę śpiący wychodzili, żegnając się. Charlie z braku lepszego zajęcia w domu została, pomagając Gabrielowi posprzątać. W tym czasie rozmawiali głośno, będąc już zupełnie sami. Gabe dokładniej zapoznał się z zainteresowaniami Charlie, z przedmiotami, które zdawała na rozszerzeniu. Na chwilę zahaczyli o tematy orientacji seksualnej, ale jakby odstraszeni tak poważną rozmową wrócili do sprawy szkoły i studiów.   
\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam studiowałeś medycynę… Prawda Gabe? – Charlie zgarnęła ostatnie okruszki ze stolika pod oknem.   
W powietrzu nadal unosił się zapach ciasta pomarańczowego. Teraz z lekką domieszką płynu do zmywania podłóg.   
\- Medycynę – potaknął, przecierając filiżanki wyjęte właśnie ze zlewu. – Byłem jednym z najlepszych, nie chwaląc się – wyszczerzył się, dumnie wypinając pierś. Jeszcze chwila, a z tyłu wyrósłby mu pawi ogon rozłożony tak szeroko, jak tylko się da.   
\- Więc jak skończyłeś w kawiarni? Byłeś tak dobry, że aż nie chcieli cię nigdzie przyjąć? – Zażartowała, schylając się na chwilę w poszukiwaniu upuszczonej ściereczki. Gdy znowu się wyprostowała Gabriel nie uśmiechał się już szeroko: uśmiech miał jakby trochę krzywy, a złote oczy skupiły się w całości na filiżance.   
\- To kawiarnia moich dziadków, kontynuuję interes – odparł swoim normalnym tonem, zerkając na Charlie i uśmiechając się jeszcze lekko. – Dla rodziny ten biznes jest już czymś na kształt dziedzictwa. Miałbym zaprzepaścić to na rzecz bycia lekarzem?   
Charlie przyglądała się mu, do końca ścierając stolik i wracając do baru. Przysiadła na barku stołowym, opierając łokcie o blat.   
\- I? Coś jeszcze? Bo nie mogę uwierzyć w tę gadkę o rodzinie.  
\- To długa historia, Charlie – odpowiedział nagle nadzwyczaj zmęczonym głosem. Wydawało się, jakby się przygarbił. Nadal wycierał tę samą filiżankę.   
\- Mam czas.

„Pandemonium” wyglądało tak, jak wtedy: głośne, tłoczne, z migającym szyldem. Co raz znikały początkowe i końcowe literki zostawiając same „demon” rzucające czerwone błyski na mokry od deszczu chodnik. Znowu padało: Castiel zanotował sobie w głowie, żeby dużo nie pić. Nie miał ochoty znowu być zmuszonym do zostawienia swojego motoru: nawet jeśli ostatnio nic mu się nie stało.   
Zgodnie ze słowami Deana, tym razem impreza odbijała się wewnątrz klubu, a przy wejściu przywitał ich ten sam skład. Karczki naładowane testosteronem i zawartością piersiówki w dłoni jednego z nich stali z założonymi rękoma, patrząc się nienawistnie nawet na kostkę brukową pod ich butami. Arnold w czarnej koszuli zapiętej pod samą szyję i podartych, granatowych spodniach poprawił okulary. Widząc ich, odkaszlnął, a karczek schował piersiówkę, prostując się.   
\- Witaj, Dean. Czekaliśmy na ciebie, zawsze przychodzisz na czas i…  
\- Cześć Arnold – westchnął, wystawiając nadgarstek. Chłopak przerwał w pół zdania i sięgnął szybko po odpowiednią pieczątkę, odciskając ślad wyjącego wilka. Po chwili spojrzenia jego i Castiela się spotkały. Także postawił pieczątkę, marszcząc jednak brwi.   
\- Dean, czy on…   
\- On jest dzisiaj ze mną. Moje miejsce jest zajęte? – Spytał, sięgając do kieszeni i wyciągając paczkę fajek. Jak zauważył Cas, duża i wyraźna nalepka z przekreślonym papierosem mówiła co innego. Mimo to podał zapalniczkę, gdy Winchester zaklął, że zgubił swoją.   
\- Loża czy podwójne?  
\- Arnold, napiłeś się, że widzisz więcej niż dwójkę? – Wydawał się już zirytowany, za trzecim razem odpalając papierosa i zaciągając się mocno.   
\- Zaraz będzie zwolnione, Dean – odparł posłusznie okularnik i klepnął jednego z ochroniarzy. Pomruki oburzenia i krótka kłótnia została stłumiona przez dudniącą muzykę. W wejściu minęła ich para. Na ich nadgarstkach Castiel dojrzał wizerunek sowy.   
\- Zrobione – mruknął karczek. Gdyby niedźwiedzie grizzly miały mówić, tak właśnie by brzmiały.   
\- Popielniczka, butelka whisky i dwie szklanki. – Dodał zaraz Dean, nie odwracając się w stronę okularnika i tylko ciągnąc Casa za nadgarstek.

  
Przeszli do swojego miejsca naokoło, omijając zapełniony tańczącymi osobami parkiet. Po kątach pary nie mogły się od siebie oderwać, ktoś biegł już do łazienki, inny facet wszczynał bójkę, a barman obojętnie słuchał zawodzenia jakiegoś studenta nad butelką wódki.   
Dwie krótkie kanapy ze stolikiem stały w rogu sali. Nie miały żadnej dodatkowej lampki, nie  padały na nie dodatkowe drażniące światła dyskotekowe. Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie, po czym Cas zapalił swojego papierosa. Po przyniesieniu popielniczki, w której Dean zgniótł swój niedopałek w jego ustach pojawił się kolejny papieros.  Dłuższy czas patrzyli się na siebie bez słowa, później Dean rozlał im po trochę whisky.   
Zaczęli gadać o tatuażach. O warsztacie Beli, którą Dean zachwalał. W pewnym momencie stwierdzili, że przekrzykiwanie się jest męczące: Castiel dosiadł się do Deana, opierając się o jego ramię i wyciągając mu z kieszeni nieotwartą jeszcze paczkę czarnych Marlboro.  
\- Nie zamierzasz się pytać o pozwolenie?  
\- A miałbym? – Spytał i z suchym trzaskiem otworzył paczkę. Wyciągnął sobie papierosa i pozwolił podstawić ogień. Zaciągnął się, wypuszczając powoli dym przez nos. Mruknął z aprobatą, mlaskając zaraz.   
\- Nigdy nie próbowałem czarnych.   
\- Rasista – parsknął Dean, łapiąc za chłodną szklankę. Upił dwa łyki, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Widząc jak Cas głęboko się zaciąga, uniósł brwi. Aż tak mu posmakowały, czy…  
Poczuł dłoń na swoim policzku i zobaczył jeszcze iskierki zadowolenia w niebieskich oczach Castiela, który właśnie przyciskał usta do jego ust. Kłębek dymu powoli przeszedł pomiędzy ich wargami. Pojedynczy buch zamienił się w powolny, leniwy pocałunek. Skończył się dopiero, gdy Cas przypomniał sobie, że ma zapalonego papierosa.

\- Idę tańczyć – oznajmił nagle Cas, gdy dłoń Deana zaczynała powoli wędrować od jego kolana do uda i dalej. Whisky znikało równie szybko, co kolejne wymieniane przez nich pocałunki.  
\- Masz dziś zamiar zgrywać cnotkę?  
\- Mam zamiar trochę wytrzeźwieć przed jazdą.   
\- Dokąd?  
\- Do sypialni – uśmiechnął się, dopijając whisky i ruszając w stronę parkietu. Dean pokręcił głową, odmawiając tańca. Sypialni jednak odmówić nie zamierzał i grzecznie czekał na jego powrót.

Arnold przywitał się z całą grupą rozwrzeszczanej młodzieży. Zaczął stawiać po kolei pieczątki, kilka razy musząc grzebać pomiędzy tymi, których rzadko się używało. Że też dzisiaj postanowili się zbiec!   
\- Nie musisz mi chyba szukać pieczątki – usłyszał, gdy pochylony ustawiał wszystko w pudełku na swoim miejscu. Poprawił okulary i drgnął zaraz, niemalże przestraszony.   
\- Nie, nie. Oczywiście, że nie – szybko znalazł odpowiednią, a chłopak przed nim opuścił rękaw zakrywając wyjącego wilka.   
\- Dean jest?  
\- Tak, na dwuosobowej.

Obserwował Castiela tak długo, dopóki tłum nie wchłonął go w siebie. Tańczył gdzieś pomiędzy innymi ludźmi, czekając pewnie z nadzieją, że do niego dołączy. Ale Dean potrzebował trochę więcej alkoholu, żeby zacząć tańczyć, a dzisiaj nie miał ochoty się schlać. Któryś z nich musiał prowadzić, plus widmo porannego kaca odradzała kolejnej szklanki whisky.  
Dean wyklepywał rytm na udzie, drugą dłonią bawiąc się swoją szklanką. Opróżnione szkło Castiela stało obok.    
\- Hej, szefie – Winchster gwałtownie podniósł głowę, spotykając się z uśmiechniętą twarzą Benny’iego.


	16. Wataha ponad wszystko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czyli coś o konflikcie wilków oraz dawnym punkowym Gabrielu

 - Niech zgadnę – Benny opadł obok niego i sięgnął po pustą szklankę Castiela. – Ash znowu ma problemy z Jo i przyszedł się pożalić?  
Dean przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał próbując złapać oddech. Odłożył nadal tlącego się papierosa do popielniczki i odkaszlną kilka razy. Grał na czas: musiał coś wymyśleć. Jeśli Benny tu był i go znalazł już go nie odstąpi. Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i choć Dean zawsze sądził, że może mu powiedzieć wszystko… tutaj ta zasada nie działała. Nie mógłby rzec chociaż słówka.  
Oh, gdyby to chociaż był normalny, przypadkowy facet! To był Castiel! Ich największy wróg od cholernego początku roku szkolnego! Tu nie było miejsca na słodką scenę typu „muszę się do czegoś przyznać”.  
\- Szefie? – Ponaglił go motocyklista, unosząc lekko brwi coraz bardziej zaciekawiony rozwojem sytuacji. – Jeśli jesteś tu z jakąś lalą to jak zwykle: powiedz mi i się zmywam, a ty masz zabawę na resztę nocy.

Tak, tak, to był dobry plan! Tak, nie musiałby nawet wymieniać imienia, później ułożyłby jakąś historyjkę albo skłamał, że spił się w trzy dupy i nic nie pamięta, nawet jej imienia czy jak całe spotkanie się skończyło.  
To była jego kurewska szansa na to, by wszystko utrzymać w całości!

Castiel miał najgorsze wyczucie czasu na świecie.

\- Dean! Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy się już zmy … – niósł dwa kieliszki z kolorowym płynem. Jakieś owocowe shoty, do których przyznał się, że ma słabość. Spojrzał prosto w oczy Benny’iego i Dean nie skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że zobaczył w niebieskich tęczówkach strach. – wać..?

Gabriel westchnął ciężko, odkładając w końcu biedną, przetartą już na wszystkie sposoby filiżankę. Podsunął sobie mały, wysłużony stołek spod baru, na którym zazwyczaj nie miał czasu usiąść: w kawiarni zawsze było coś do zrobienia. Podparł podbródek na złączonych dłoniach i cmoknął kilka razy.  
\- Jeśli usłyszę, że ktokolwiek… ktokolwiek więcej wie, nie odezwę się już do ciebie. I o pracy tutaj też możesz zapomnieć.  
To odrobinę zaniepokoiło Charlie. Słyszała, że to sekret i że nawet Novakowie nie wiedzą co skłoniło go do rzucenia studiów, ale teraz? Widząc tak zdenerwowanego Gabriela nie potrafiła się już wycofać. Skinęła głową, na co twarz baristy zmieniła się.  
Gabe uśmiechnął się krzywo, stukając wypielęgnowanymi paznokciami o blat.

\- Lubię się chwalić. Balthazar czasem uważa, że naginam niektóre fakty. Może to i prawda, ale jednego faktu nie nagiąłem nigdy: moich ocen ze studiów. Byłem najlepszy i to fakt, a nie czcze gadanie. Kilka uczelni konkurowało o to, żeby przekabacić mnie na ich stronę. Trzymałem się jednak dzielnie, zostając przy swoim wydziale. Tam miałem przyjaciół, osiągałem sukcesy, zdawałem kolejne egzaminy i w tym samym czasie dorabiałem w kawiarni.  
\- Więc co..? – Zamilkła, widząc wyraz złotych oczu. Gabriel nie był smutny, był zacięty. Jakby dumny z tego, co zrobił.  
\- Pewnego wieczoru znajoma przywiozła do tej kawiarni chłopaka o kulach. Poprosiła, bym się nim zajął. Tak też zrobiłem. Za każdym razem, gdy kończyłem zajęcia przychodziłem do niego. Wychodziliśmy do miasta, woziłem go swoim jeepem, starałem się, żeby zapomniał o tym, że w ogóle ma te dwa patyki. A później… później wszystko stało się jednego dnia.

-  …często też za pomocą jednorazowej dawki cefalosporyn trzeciej generacji , takich jak cefiksym, ceftriakson; oraz chinolonów… - monotonny głos wykładowcy przerwało skrzypnięcie drzwi. Była to jedyna, niewyremontowana aula na całym wydziale. Wszystko tu było stare: krzesła, małe stoliki, rzutnik, komputer, drzwi… Z sufitu co jakiś czas odpadał kawałek tynku, drzwi skrzypiały jak w niskobudżetowych horrorach… nawet profesor był stary!  
„I też trzeszczy” pomyślał Gabe, powoli przesuwając wykałaczkę z jednego kącika ust w drugi. Dziewczyna siedząca obok wyciągała szyję, próbując dojrzeć małego, pomarszczonego człowieczka, który właśnie wszedł do środka. Podszedł on zaraz do profesora, karząc mu się nachylić.

\- To on! Tak, na pewno…  
\- Pierdolisz głupoty, jest w Meksyku!  
\- A nie w Australii?  
\- Wszyscy jesteście siebie warci. Robi rekrutację.  
\- Morgenstern? – Dopiero te nazwisko zwróciło uwagę młodego Gabriela. Uniósł głowę, podsłuchując kolejne, szeptane tyrady grupki za nim.  
Morgenstern był szanowanym lekarzem, znanym patologiem, a w swoim własnym, małym gronie wybrańców prowadził badania z nauk biologii medycznej.  
\- Gabriel Millton – zatrzeszczał profesor, chrząkając kilka razy i zabierając się do ponownego wywołania. Gabe potknął się o nogę stolika, gdy wychodził ze swojego miejsca, na oślep pakując torbę.  
Okazało się, że student był o dobrą głowę wyższy od legendy ich wydziału. Głupio było patrzeć na tak ważnego człowieka z góry, ale jeszcze głupszym posunięciem byłoby kucnąć lub się zgarbić.  
\- Muszę zamienić z tobą słówko – jak tak głęboki głos mógł zmieścić się w tak małym ciałku?! Wyszli z auli na oświetlony marcowym słońcem korytarz. Gabriel nerwowo bawił się naszywką na torbie, niemalże wydrapując „P” w napisie „PUNK’S NOT DEAD”.  
\- Widziałem twoje oceny. Osiągnięcia oraz osobiste badania. Jestem pod wrażeniem, panie Millton.  
\- Ja również. – Zdołał z siebie wydukać, niemalże dławiąc się trzymaną w ustach wykałaczką. Zaraz wyjął ją z ust i zwiesił głowę. Już nawet nie próbował tłumaczyć się ze swojej głupiej odpowiedzi.  
\- Słyszał pan o takim miejscu jak Mongolia, panie Millton?  
\- Tak, sir.  
\- To dobrze – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna, zaraz sięgając do teczki. Wydawało się, że huknęła armata, gdy dźwięk zatrzasków rozległ się w pustym korytarzu. Gabriel po chwili trzymał plik papierów i list w żółtawej kopercie. – Zapozna się pan z tymi dokumentami. Jeśli stwierdzi, że wszystko jest w porządku proszę do mnie zadzwonić. W kopercie są moje dane kontaktowe. Jeśli jednak się pan nie zdecyduje… także proszę zadzwonić. Wtedy po tygodniu ponowię swoją ofertę. Później nie będzie już kolejnej szansy. – Uśmiechnął się tak, jak tylko ludzie widzący trupy mogą: dziwnie sztucznie, z oczami wbitymi w pierś Gabriela.  
\- Dobrze. Do widzenia, sir – mruknął, odprowadzając go jeszcze spojrzeniem. W drodze przez korytarz zapiął teczkę: znowu dało się słyszeć huk armat.

\- Co było w kopercie? – Charlie zmarszczyła brwi. Na razie odsunęła od siebie dziwnie śmieszną wizję Gabriela, jako punka. Nie widziała sensu w jego postępowaniu: układało mu się świetnie, legenda medycyny najwidoczniej była nim zainteresowana, a on…  
\- Zaproszenie. Osobiste zaproszenie do współpracy z grupą Morgensterna.  
\- I nie zgodziłeś się bo..?  
Gabriel zwiesił głowę.

Tego dnia, Millton biegł jak najszybciej się da. Jeep stał w naprawie, a jemu nie w głowie były teraz autobusy. Biegł prosto do mieszkania swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Znalazł go jak zwykle wyciągniętego na kanapie z książką w ręce. W tle grał cicho jazz. Gabriel od razu to wyłączył, szczerząc się na zmarszczone w gniewie brwi.  
\- Balthy, muszę ci coś powiedzieć!

\- I powiedziałeś mu o tym? Przecież jeśli wiedziałby to… to wszystko nie byłoby tajemnicą, tak? Pojechałbyś do Mongolii i…  
\- Nie powiedziałem mu – Gabe zacisnął usta w wąską linię i poprawił fryzurę, wzdychając krótko. – Nie mogłem.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Gabriel przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, przekrzywiając głowę. Teraz Charlie zauważyła skąd ten nawyk ma Castiel. Mężczyzna sięgnął do jej nadgarstka, na którym między gumką do włosów, a plecioną bransoletką z muliny z barwami Gryffindoru znajdowało się małe, splecione z drucika serduszko.  
\- Długo się już znasz z tą… Robin? Długo z nią jesteś?  
\- Nie, nie, bardzo krótko. Znamy się od kilku lat, ale umawiamy się… Gabriel, do czego zmierzasz?  
\- Zmierzam do tego, że… największym problemem miłości jest przekładanie czyjegoś dobra nad swoje własne. Miałem szanse na praktyki w Mongolii przez bite 3 lata pod okiem Morgensterna, co skończyłoby się dalszą współpracą lub papierkiem otwierającym mi drzwi do każdego szpitala czy laboratorium w Ameryce, jeśli nie na całym świecie. Ale odrzuciłem tę propozycję.  
Charlie przyglądała się swojemu rozmówcy. Był zawsze taki beztroski, wyluzowany. Teraz wydawał się postarzeć, wpatrując się gdzieś poza jej ramię i marszcząc brwi.  
\- Dlaczego nie kontynuowałeś studiów? – Spytała cicho. Jeśli nie pojechał do Mongolii, przecież nadal mógł być najlepszy na swoim uniwersytecie.  
\- Nie mogłem już na to patrzeć. Tego popołudnia powiedziałem Balthazarowi, że rzucam studia. Nie, że lecę za Europę i dalej. Nie, że dostałem propozycję na świetlaną przyszłość i taką ilość pieniędzy, że starczyłoby na… na dom. Na normalny dom, założenie rodziny. – Oblizał usta, nagle wydając się nieśmiały, przytłoczony swoimi uczuciami. – Pierścionek zaręczynowy z najlepszego srebra, złota czy jakiegokolwiek stopu metalu… Przejąłem kawiarnię. Rozwinąłem ją. Wziąłem sobie mieszkanie tutaj, na górze, odkupiłem to wszystko od własnej rodziny, pozwalając im na kupno jakiegoś normalnego, małego mieszkanka, na które było mnie akurat stać.  
\- Czemu nie zaproponowałeś Balthazarowi przeprowadzenia się tutaj? Albo ty do niego?  
\- Bo nie byliśmy na tym etapie. I nadal wydaje mi się, że nie jesteśmy. Poza tym pojawił się Castiel, nasze małe dziecko do opieki – uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale w złotych oczach zamigotało uczucie.

Trzask rozbijanego szkła zniknął gdzieś w muzyce. Castiel zaczął się cofać tak szybko, jak Benny zaczął wstawać od stołu. Nawet nie spojrzeli na Deana, który także wstał. Prostował nawet ramiona, żeby powstrzymać ich przed rzuceniem się na siebie… ale ku jego zaskoczeniu Novak rzucił się do wyjścia. A Benny pognał za nim. Wybiegli bocznymi drzwiami tam, gdzie stały motory. Dean za to skręcił wcześniej, do głównego wyjścia.  
\- Arnold, bierz dryblasów i za mną – powiedział, łapiąc drobnego chłopaka za ramię i ciągnąc go za sobą. Nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać.

\- Za mało ci było wpierdolu? – Benny złapał chłopaka za koszulkę, podciągając go do swojej twarzy i po chwili uderzając go w szczękę. Castiel przegryzł sobie język – znowu! – po czym czując metaliczny, znajomy już smak splunął prosto w twarz oprawcy. Twarz Benny’iego na chwilę zmieniła się w marmur, stał zupełnie nieruchomo, wydawało się, że nie oddychał. Później Castiel zauważył pojedyncze żyły wychodzące na szerokiej szyi i to, jak Laffite robi się czerwony. Kolejne uderzenie to była kwestia czasu. Cas dobrze wyczuł moment- szarpnął się, kopiąc go zaraz w krocze. Zatoczył się i po chwili upadł. Mgiełka alkoholowa nie pomagała: dłonie trzęsły mu się, gdy wyciągał z kieszeni składany nóż. Ten, który kiedyś mu zabrał właśnie ten idiota.  
No to niech przygotuje się na kolejną, piękną szramę, bo Castiel nie zamierzał dać się tak łatwo.

Zgarbiony, nadal zamroczony przez kopnięcie, Benny wyciągnął własny nóż, podchodząc do podnoszącego się powoli Castiela. Świsnęła pięść, ale gdy już miała dosięgnąć twarzy Novaka, para silnych, wielkich ramion otoczyła jednego z nich i odciągnęła do tyłu. To samo zrobiła druga, identyczna para, prawie miażdżąc Castielowi żebra.  
\- Wystarczy! – Krzyknął Dean. Obok niego Arnold przyglądał się z wypiekami na policzkach, czekając na kolejne sensacje. Takiej nocy ten klub nie widział już dawno!  
\- Szefie, to chyba nie jest potrzebne – powiedział powoli i spokojnie Benny, szarpiąc się w żelaznym uścisku. Dean przyjrzał się przyjacielowi i westchnął. Spojrzał zaraz na Castiela, który wpatrywał się w niego z rozchylonymi ustami. Oddychał ciężko, a po brodzie spływała mu strużka krwi. Dobry Boże, on ledwo trzymał się na nogach! Benny był znany ze swojego tupetu równie wielkiego jak ego i moc jego pięści. 

\- Dean? – Arnold zerknął na niego, sam będąc ciekaw co dzieje się w jego głowie. Ten nowy chłopak był… nowy. Pasował do całej watahy z Wayward, ale mimo wszystko coś było w nim coś nie tak. A jednak Dean pojawił się z nim dzisiaj, jak i pewnego poranka po odbiór motoru.  
„Co stało się tym razem, Nieustraszony Przywódco?” pomyślał okularnik, zawsze nazywając go tak w myślach. Dean był twarzą całego Wayward, a szczególnie swojej motocyklowej watahy: pieczątki z wilkami pasowały do nich idealnie.

\- Puść Benny’iego – powiedział spokojnie, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni, by nie widać było jak zaciska palce w pięści. Miał się nagle przyznać, że co… że spotkał się z Castielem dla… przyjemności? Dla zabawy? Może jeszcze będzie spowiadał się przed nim z tego, jak dobrze było mu wtedy i…  
„Weź się w garść, Winchester”.  
Laffite poprawił kurtkę, z niesmakiem ścierając zasychającą krew Castiela ze swojego policzka.  
Dean patrzył się na przyjaciela, zaciskając szczękę. Nie mógłby spojrzeć w lewo na nadal skrępowanego Novaka. Dobrze wiedział co zobaczyłby w jego oczach: zdradę. Może trochę bólu i zawodu, bo cholera, już raz Castiel mu wybaczył i dał drugą szansę. Dean nie wierzył w istnienie trzeciej.  
Benny strzyknął palcami i z uśmiechem podszedł do przyjaciela. Na ten widok zebrało mu się na wymioty. Tak nie powinno być.

„Przepraszam Cas” powiedział w myślach, po czym podniósł głowę. Nie zająknął się, nie miał zmienionego tonu czy jakiegoś oporu przed wymówieniem tych słów:  
\- W unieruchomiony cel łatwiej się uderza, prawda Benny?  
\- Tak, szefie – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, podchodząc do Castiela, który szarpnął się gwałtownie, chcąc się wyrwać.  
Raz, tylko ten jeden raz spojrzał w niebieskie oczy. Nie zobaczył tam strachu czy bólu. Castiel zwiotczał w uścisku, najwidoczniej godząc się ze swoim losem i patrząc na Deana. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. I po każdym uderzeniu, wyplutej kropli krwi, wrzasku czy stłumionym jęknięciu niebieskie oczy wracały, wwiercając się w niego tak długo aż powieki nie zaczęły mu mimowolnie opadać.  
\- Starczy. – Powiedział cicho, a Benny od razu wysłuchał. Castiel splunął krwią, nawet nie zerkając na swojego oprawcę. Nadal patrzył się na Deana. – Zmyj z dłoni krew i jedź do domu. – Benny przez chwilę stał, patrząc się jeszcze na dzieło jego pięści. Castiel miał spuchniętą połowę twarzy, nogi uginały się pod nim, głowa opadała ciężko, bezwładnie.  
Później podszedł do kranu, z którego zazwyczaj brano wodę do przemycia motocykli. Następnie zgodnie z poleceniem wsiadł na motor. Ale nie odjechał.  
\- Benny…  
\- Bez ciebie nie jadę, szefie – odpowiedział mu, mrużąc lekko oczy. Podejrzewał go o coś? Chciał sprawdzić czy Dean zrobi coś jeszcze Castielowi? A może po prostu był… lojalny. I przywiązany.  
Dean oblizał nerwowo wargi i pochylił się do Arnolda.  
\- Niech twój goryl odłoży go przy Harleyu Davidsonie, granatowe siodełko. I zostawcie go wtedy w spokoju – okularnik pokiwał szybko głową, a Dean wsiadł na swój motocykl. Castiel już na niego nie patrzył. Czy był jeszcze w ogóle przytomny?  
Odpalił silnik.  
Czy nic nie stanie mu się teraz wieczorem?  
Benny także odpalił swoją maszynę i włożył kask.  
Co jeśli ktoś dla zabawy go jeszcze bardziej zbije?  
Nałożył swój kask i pochylił nad maszyną, wyjeżdżając z piskiem opon. Zaraz za nim pognał Benny.

Został odłożony nadzwyczaj delikatnie w porównaniu do ostatnich kilkunastu minut. Przywitał się z zimnym brukiem westchnięciem ulgi. Zamknął oczy, chwilę po prostu ciesząc się spokojem.  
Później poczucie zdrady i paląca złość rozgorzała w nim tak intensywnie, że zakrztusił się, plując krwią z rozciętej wargi. A może to krew z nosa? Albo z przegryzionego języka?  
Przewrócił się na bok, macając się po kieszeni. Wyciągnął komórkę wstukując odpowiedni numer. Dwa długie sygnały to była wieczność.

\- O wilku mowa – Gabriel zerknął na wyświetlacz. Dzwonił Casie. Charlie zaskoczona spojrzała jeszcze raz na komórkę.  
\- Przecież jest z Deanem…  
Gabriel ustawił od razu na głośnomówiący.  
\- Heja, Casie. Co tam się dzieje, maluszku?  
\- Hej, Gabe… słuchaj… nie dam rady wrócić do domu. Podwózka?  - Mówił z trudem, ale nie tak, jakby był pijany. Co się stało?  
\- Gdzie jesteś?  
\- Parking Pandemonium. I jeśli możesz… rusz swój tyłek jak najszybciej. – Poprosił, rozłączając się.  Światło lampy przed nim zamigotało, na chwilę robiąc się czerwone.  
„Zwidy? Halucynacje? Jeszcze lepiej, tylko czekam aż trafić do szpitala” pomyślał, układając się najwygodniej jak tylko się da na zimnym bruku.

\- Dean? – Sam wetknął głowę do kuchni. Jego brat wrócił dziesięć minut temu i nie powiedział ani słowa. – Gdzie jest Castiel?  
Niech by cię, Sammy. Ciebie i twoją bystrość.  
\- W domu, u siebie. – Nie mógł być tego pewny. Równie dobrze mógł leżeć nieprzytomny przed klubem. Czy w pogodzie nie mówili o pierwszych mrozach? A jak spadnie jeszcze deszcz? – Dobranoc. – Burknął.  
Wszedł do łazienki, pochylił się i zwymiotował. Spuścił wodę, po czym wyprostował się, patrząc w lustro. Przemył twarz.  
Gdy znowu uniósł głowę, widział przed sobą Castiela. Poobijanego, zakrwawionego i patrzącego na niego nadal tak samo pusto jak wcześniej.  
Sam nie odważył się pójść do brata, słysząc trzaśnięcie drzwi do sypialni.  
Nie odważył się też spytać co naprawdę stało się Castielowi.


	17. Goddamnit, Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Goddamnit, Dean", czyli jak przebiegła akcja ratunkowa Castiela.

\- Nie zamierzasz zadzwonić do Balthazara? – Spytała się ruda, siedząc już na miejscu pasażera w jeepie Gabriela. – W końcu to jego brat i…  
\- Co Balthazar mógłby zrobić? Zadzwonić po karetkę? Sam nie dałby rady się ruszyć, poza tym nie ma samochodu. Musiałby zadzwonić do mnie, a ja nie tracąc czasu nie zajechałbym po niego, tylko od razu po Castiela. Casie to mądry chłopak, dlatego dzwonił do mnie.   
Dziewczyna zerknęła na tył, na wąskie miejsca za sobą i dalej na odkryty bagażnik jeepa. Gabriel, mocując wszystko na szybko przywiązał dziwnego rodzaju paski, o które dziewczyna się zaraz zapytała.   
\- To na przymocowanie motoru. Młody urwałby mi głowę, gdybym zabrał jego samego, a nie pomyślał o motorze.  Zresztą, nie masz jeszcze prawa jazdy, prawda Charlie?  
\- Nie… oblałam ostatnio egzamin z teorii. Czemu pytasz?  
\- Bo gdybyś miała, to ja wziąłbym motor, a ty zawiozła jeepem tego biedaka.   
Cztery mignięcia kierunkowskazu później Charlie załapała.   
\- Masz prawo jazdy na motor?   
\- Wow, ale jesteś zdziwiona – parsknął, skręcając ostro w jedną z mniej uczęszczanych dróg. – Nie licząc tatuaży, co ostatnio jest coraz modniejsze, ja też byłem punkiem. Proszę cię, Cas musiał wziąć od kogoś glany gdy jego się rozwaliły, a nie miał kasy na nowe. Sięgnąłem do szafy i proszę.   
\- Ale ty… ty i Balthazar nie macie… nie wiem… innych… - Charlie już niczego nie rozumiała. Przeważnie jej wyobraźnia nie mogła wytworzyć obrazu Gabriela w skórze i z motorem. Gabriel prowadził kawiarnię, znał się na poezji i teraz też nie nosił się jakoś punkowo. – To co się stało? Wydoroślałeś? – Spytała siląc się na lekki uśmiech, bo mimo całej pogadanki, jechali po ledwie przytomnego Castiela.   
\- Wiń za to Balthazara. Ten chłystek wpajał mi jazz i bluesa 24/7 plus każdego tygodnia, po tym jak rzuciłem studia, dostawałem do ręki książkę do przeczytania. Ten idiota ma zdecydowanie za duży wpływ na ludzi. – Charlie pokręciła głową, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć. Po chwili spojrzała jak Gabe sięga do prawego ucha, ciągnąc się za nie lekko. – Poza tym nadal mam tutaj dziurkę. Nie noszę kolczyka od dawna, ale dziurka została.   
Zanim zdążyła zadać kolejne pytanie, samochodem szarpnęło. Byli na miejscu. O tej godzinie parking pękał w szwach. Trzasnęli drzwiami, wychodząc z samochodu.  
\- Casie! – krzyknął Gabe, przykładając dłonie do kącików ust na kształt megafonu. – Caaaasie!  
\- Ga-Gabe, chyba go widzę – Charlie szarpnęła za rękaw mężczyzny obok i pobiegła w stronę niepewnie poruszającego się kształtu na poziomie ziemi.

  
W przeciągu kilkunastu minut na bruku Castiel zdążył zmarznąć, a jego rany miały dobrą okazję do nabrania nienaturalnych kolorków i objętości: Benny wiedział co robi. Cas nie widział teraz dobrze na lewe oko, bo spuchnięta powieka utrudniała mu te zadanie. Podobnie z przegryzionym językiem, krwawiącym nosem i rozerwaną dolną wargą.  
No, teraz w końcu może się zgłosić do Top Model.   
\- Charls? – Spytał zaskoczony, próbując unieść się na łokciach. Dziewczyna uklękła, przyglądając się mu i powoli pomagając się podnieść. Gabriel był już po drugiej stronie, przerzucając sobie ramię Castiela. Za drugim podejściem udało im się go podnieść i powoli zaciągnąć do jeepa.   
\- Siedź tu z nim, idę po motor – powiedział, wyciągając z kieszeni Castiela kluczyki. Po chwili podjechał Harleyem do samochodu i zaczął sprawnie rozkładać bagażnik, by móc go na niego wprowadzić. Po przypięciu kół i kierownicy przeciągnął pas jeszcze przez środek i mocno przymocował u dołu.   
Charlie w tym czasie ułożyła Castiela na tylnych siedzeniach, głowę biorąc sobie na kolana i delikatnie zgarniając czarne włosy.

\- Balthazar będzie niepocieszony. Który już raz wpadasz w kłopoty w tym mieście? – Narzekał Gabriel, prowadząc samochód i zerkając w lusterko. Cas nie odpowiedział, mrugając tylko i niepewnie przełykając ślinę. Charlie pilnowała by nie odpłynął: nie wiedziała jak mogłoby się to skończyć.   
Gabriel miał rację. W chwili gdy weszli do salonu, ciągnąc Castiela, starszy Novak westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową.   
\- Castiel, do cholery, ile razy można…  
\- Ciiiicho. Spokojnie Balthy, przeżyje – Gabriel od razu ruszył z pomocą, kładąc dłonie na jego policzkach i chwilę patrząc w lodowe oczy. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, całując go zaraz w czoło. – Lepiej wróć do swojej książki, a jeszcze lepiej – do łóżka. Już późno, prawda?  
\- Gabe, jak Boga kocham…  
\- Jesteś ateistą! – Przypomniał mu Milton, znikając w kuchni. Wrócił z apteczką, zaraz pomagając Charlie posadzić poszkodowanego prosto. Zapalili główne światło, a Gabriel w razie czego wyciągnął jeszcze swoją malutką latarkę. – Casie, słyszysz mnie? – Spytał, świecąc mu w oko. Chłopak zareagował. – Patrz na światło, jasne? – Spytał i przesunął je w lewo. Z lekkim opóźnieniem, ale jednak, niebieskie oczy także zwróciły się w tę stronę. Następnie Gabe pochylił mu głowę, kładąc zimny okład na szyję i dając krwi do końca spłynąć z nosa. Kilka razy trochę jej wypluł.   
Gabriel czuł spojrzenie Charlie, a szczególnie Balthazara, gdy zajmował się kolejnymi obrażeniami. Sprawdził czy kolczyk w języku nie został uszkodzony, czy na pewno było to tylko przez ugryzienie się w język i rozciętą wargę. Poprosił Charlie by pomogła mu zdjąć z niego kurtkę i koszulkę. Zrobili to całkiem sprawnie, choć Castiel przy każdym ruchu wydawał się bardziej opadać z sił. Gdy ruda zaczęła przemywać mu twarz, Gabriel przyjrzał się ranom na torsie i bokach.   
\- Więc? – Spytał się cicho Balthazar, udając, że czyta książkę.   
\- Widzę, ze dwa krwiaki. I dużo siniaków. – Sprawdził barki i pracę ramion oraz nadgarstków. – Aż dziwne, że nie zrobili ci niczego z rączkami – rzucił z uśmiechem, na co dostał nienawistne spojrzenie od strony Castiela. – Wyliże się z tego, jak zawsze. Tylko taki piękny nie będzie przez kilka dni. Może tydzień. – Przyjrzał się oczyszczonej już twarzy. Ostrożnie nałożył maść na opuchliznę i jeszcze raz sprawdził, czy z nosem jest wszystko w porządku.   
\- Zanieśmy go już do pokoju, niech się wyśpi – zaproponowała cicho Charlie, kładąc dłoń na dłoni Castiela. Gabriel skinął głową i ponownie wzięli go pod ramiona. Tym razem było łatwiej, Cas stawiał pewniejsze kroki. Gdy opadł na łóżko zdjęli mu jeszcze glany. Problemem miały okazać się spodnie, ale w ostateczności zanim się za nie zabrali Castiel głęboko spał.

Gdy wrócili do salonu na stole stały dwa kubki parującej herbaty.   
\- A jednak się po coś ruszyłeś z tej kanapy – mruknął Gabe, siadając obok Novaka i wyciągając przed siebie nogi. Charlie usiadła naprzeciwko, także sięgając po herbatę.   
\- Moja ruda towarzyszko, co zamierzasz zrobić? Jest już dość późno, jak chcesz odwiozę cię do domu.   
\- Nie, nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Znaczy… martwić się o mnie nikt nie będzie – spuściła wzrok. – Nie jestem stąd, wynajmuję kawalerkę więc… no… - oblizała szybko usta i zerknęła prosząco na Balthazara. – Gdybym mogła zostać tu na noc… chciałabym pomóc rano Casowi i… no i tak byliśmy umówieni na burgera, a…  
\- Nie tłumacz się już – uśmiechnął się, Balthy, przeciągając się i kładąc na chwilę głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny obok. – Jeśli odpowiada ci spanie na kanapie, to proszę, możesz zostać. Jak już wspomniałem przy wizycie Deana: zagubione szczeniaki to tutaj norma.   
\- A ja? – Spytał z uśmiechem Gabriel, a coś w jego spojrzeniu sprawiło, że Balthazar parsknął, powstrzymując śmiech.  
\- A ty zabierasz stąd tyłek i jedziesz do siebie. Jutro też jest dzień w kawiarni, prawda?   
\- Chamsko. – Stwierdził Milton, kręcąc głową, ale mimo to nie ruszył się z kanapy, popijając herbaty.

Zaledwie dziesięć minut później Gabe pomógł rozłożyć kanapę i poprzenosić koce oraz poduszkę. Poczochrał Charlie, gdy układała się do snu.   
\- Dobranoc, ruda towarzyszko.  
\- Branoc – uśmiechnęła się. Zgaszono światło. Dziewczyna chwilę nasłuchiwała czy Gabriel naprawdę zabierze się i wyjdzie. Czekając tak na jakikolwiek dźwięk, zasnęła.

\- To okrutne, że wyrzucasz mnie tak wcześnie, wiesz? – Spytał się cicho Gabe, stojąc w progu sypialni Balthazara. Charlie podniosła głowę, krzywiąc się zaraz gdy słońce poranka uderzyło w nią z całą mocą. Niech już będzie wampirem do końca, a nie tylko rano… Zerknęła w stronę rozmawiających. Gabe, stojąc w drzwiach, trzymał dłonie w kieszeniach i kiwał się lekko na piętach. Balthazar w dresach i wyświechtanej koszulce z saksofonem, opierał się ramieniem o framugę, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Masz za dwie godziny otworzyć kawiarnię, muszę cię wyrzucić, bo sam się tam nie zabierzesz.   
Charlie ziewając i przecierając oczy przegapiła kilka kolejnych słów, ale gdy znowu na nich spojrzała, Gabe nachylał się, zaraz całując starszego Novaka w usta. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a Charlie ułożyła się z powrotem na poduszce. Nie chciała im przerywać a tym bardziej zdradzić się tym, że nie śpi i podgląda ich w tej… według niej dziwnie intymnej sytuacji.   
\- Tylko bądź dobry dla tego malucha, na pewno chciał dobrze – usłyszała jeszcze głos baristy.   
\- Wy wszyscy zawsze chcecie dobrze – padła po chwili odpowiedź, a Gabriel zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Castiel poruszył się niepewnie, krzywiąc się mocno i próbując przewrócić na drugi bok, co sprawiło jeszcze większy ból. Musiał chyba poprosić Benniego, żeby zaczął obijać inne części jego ciała, bo ten bok i żebra stawały się powoli nudne. A twarz? To już w ogóle było przereklamowane.   
\- Hej, spokojnie, wojowniku. Pomogę ci – powiedziała Charlie, wchodząc do pokoju. Cas, uniesiony nagle męską dumą, zaciskając zęby podniósł się do siadu. – Dooobra, nie to nie. Jeśli nie chcesz też tego śniadania, które…   
\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Charlie – uśmiechnął się zamiast tego, unosząc pokiereszowaną twarz. Ruda westchnęła, przysiadając na skraju łóżka i poprawiając sobie grzywkę.   
\- Więc? Coś usłyszę?   
\- Prośbę o śniadanie, podziękowanie za ratunek czy pytania o to, gdzie spałaś..? – Po chwili zmarszczył brwi i zerknął w stronę zasłoniętego okna. – Szczerze – uniósł dłoń do twarzy i ostrożnie nacisnął opuchniętą dolną wargę, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. – Można było się tego spodziewać. Wataha ma swoje prawa, a Benny twardą pięść – skinął głową. Dziewczyna nie próbowała wyciągnąć więcej informacji: jak przyjdzie odpowiedni czas, trochę alkoholu i maraton filmowy z Harrym Potterem, Cas powie jej o wszystkim. Nawet o tym, czego nie chce wiedzieć.   
\- Dasz radę przejść do kuchni lub salonu? Balthazar już wstał, czeka pewnie z reprymendą… - Novak uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową. Ze stęknięciem wysiłku podniósł się z łóżka i obskakiwany dookoła przez Charlie (a wiadomo, może się biedak wywali?), wyszedł z pokoju. Krwiaki zmieniły kolor na burgundowy, siniaki zrobiły się fioletowo-zielone, a mina Balthazara jeszcze bardziej niezadowolona.  
\- Pewnego wieczoru przywiezie cię tu ambulans. Gabriel już proponuje zakłady o dokładną datę albo tydzień. – Spojrzał jak jego młodszy brat rusza niewzruszenie do kuchni. Wrócił z talerzem przygotowanej wcześniej jajecznicy i kubkiem kawy. Równie ciężko co wczoraj, usiadł na kanapie. – Castielu, nie możesz po prostu…  
\- Przepraszam, wolę się nie śmiać, bo boki mnie wtedy bolą – przerwał mu Cas, a w niebieskich oczach zaiskrzyło rozbawienie. – Ale kontynuuj, będę starał się z całych sił nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.   
Brew Balthazara drgnęła lekko, słysząc wyraźną kpinę. Po chwili odetchnął głęboko i przycisnął palce do skroni.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że gadam z młodszym Gabrielem, trzymajcie mnie.  
\- Tak, w tym wyręczy mnie Charlie. Charlie, potrzymaj mojego brata, proszę. Zemdleje albo mu stanie na myśl o młodym Milltonie.   
Ruda rozchyliła usta w szoku, za to tym razem Balthazar nawet nie zareagował.   
Po długiej, napiętej ciszy, dziewczyna nie wytrzymała.   
\- Castiel wpadł w kłopoty, bo Dean uważa się za hetero i jest liderem grupy motocyklowej z naszej szkoły. Wczoraj byli z razem w klubie, w sensie Dean i Cas, i jakimś cudem zjawił się Benny. Z tego co wydedukowałam, to musiało dojść do konfrontacji Benniego i Casa, w czym brał udział także Dean. Znając tego idiotę powiedział pewnie, że nie było po jego myśli znaleźć się w tym samym momencie co Cas, a Benny z czystej przyjemności go sprał.  
\- Pominęłaś jedną rzecz, Sherlocku – Castiel, wydawało się bardziej zgarbiony na kanapie, łyknął kawy. – Dean pozwolił, jeśli nie nazwać tego rozkazem, na pobicie mnie przez swojego ulubionego osiłka.   
\- Przepraszam na chwilę – Charlie wyszła szybko z mieszkania, łapiąc za telefon. Wybrała numer Deana, schodząc na parter i po chwili wychodząc z klatki schodowej. Gdy tylko połączenie odebrano, zaczęła: - Deanie Winchesterze, największy idioto na calutkim świecie, żebyś ty więcej słońca w naszej szkole nie zobaczył albo żeby ci motor podziurawiło za odpierdalanie takich rzeczy! Nie jest ci wstyd, na brodę Merlina?! Castiel jest poturbowany bardziej niż Daredevil w całej swojej karierze bycia bohaterem, do cholery! Jeśli ja mam odgrywać Nelsona, to okej! A ty niby kim masz zamiar być, bo jak dalej tak pójdzie, to…  
\- Tutaj Sam, brat Deana – wtrącił się w końcu głos po drugiej stronie. Charlie stała z rozchylonymi ustami, próbując wymyśleć… cokolwiek? Słuchaj, młody to nie tak, że twój brat ma się do takiego jednego i to skomplikowane, bo… - Czy oni znowu pokłócili się z Castielem? Dean wczoraj wrócił cały wkurzony, nie przywitał się – nic. Gorzej niż na kacu, bo i tak rzygał po przyjściu.   
„Oh, czyli wielki Winchester ma sumienie” – pomyślała, po chwili zostając przywołana przez ciche chrząknięcie.   
\- Słucham? Na chwilę nie…  
\- Czy mam podać Deana do telefonu, bo właśnie wstał i… - Jakiś krótki trzask, Charlie spodziewała się przerwania połączenia, ale zamiast tego w słuchawce odezwał się niski głos. – Charls?  
\- Oooo nie, nie,nie! Nie mów do mnie teraz Charls. Dude, miałeś jedną robotę: dobrać się z Castielem, czy tam do Castiela, jeszcze raz. Teraz może nie popijaku, teraz może z cholernym happy endem. Wiesz jak dużo fanficków tak się kończy?! Nie, nie wiesz, bo czytasz tylko angst, ale tak, to jest możliwe! Dlatego, do mojej dozgonnej miłości do Hermiony Granger, zrób coś, napraw to, odkręć, błagaj o przebaczenie, bo obiecuję ci, że stracisz głowę. Ty wiesz w ogóle jak on teraz wygląda? Będę w szoku, jak w ogóle wyjdzie do szkoły, bo ledwo się rusza. A jak wsiądzie na motor i… i… i… - Charlie oddychała szybko, nie orientując się do teraz jak bardzo przyjęła się losem przyjaciela i jak bardzo zdenerwowała się na drugiego. – Kurde no, Dean… odkręć to. Nie wiem jak mogłeś to tak zepsuć i…  
\- Wybacz, Charls… Charlie. Ale to się nie stanie. Cas to nikt ważny. Kręcił się w nieodpowiednim miejscu, okazało się, że w nieodpowiednim czasie: takie jest życie. Dostało mu się i dostanie mu się więcej razy, bo… Charlie, nie będę stawał w jego obronie.   
Połączenie zostało zerwane zanim ruda otworzyła w ogóle usta.

Po powrocie do mieszkania zauważyła, że Cas ma mokre włosy i świeże ciuchy na swoim poobijanym ciele. Balthazar zamykał właśnie małe, czarne pudełko. Po odstawieniu go, wytarł dłonie o swoje dresy i skinął głową w stronę brata.   
\- Więc? Co powiesz? – Charlie dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że poobijany przyjaciel wcale… wcale nie wydawał się poobijany. Podeszła nawet bliżej i dopiero z tej odległości – kilku centymetrów przed twarzą Castiela – dostrzegła inny kolor skóry czy lekkie przebarwienie, gdzie podkład pokrywał siniaki.  
\- Wow, ty to zrobiłeś Balthazarze? – Co jeszcze ją dzisiaj zaskoczy? Spojrzała jeszcze raz na Castiela. – Ale co… skąd się tego nauczyłeś?   
\- Gabriel uwielbiał wpadać w kłopoty, a ja miałem za dużo wolnego czasu więc obejrzałem trochę tutoriali na YouTube…   
\- Dzisiaj jest sobota – Castiel nagle załapał. Pozostała dwójka nie. – Charlie, nie powinnaś być u Robin? Całe soboty spędzasz u niej.  
\- Co? Nie, obiecałam ci dziś burgera.  
\- Na jedzenie chodzimy po szkole i czasami w niedziele. Co się zmieniło?  
\- Robin ma dzisiaj dzień z rodzinką. – Skrzywiła się lekko, nagle interesując się nitką przy rękawie koszulki. – Idą wieczorem na premierę „Nędzników” w pobliskiej operze. Jej rodzice… nie przyjęli wiadomości co do jej orientacji. Wiesz… „przejdzie ci, jeszcze młoda jesteś”… „Jeszcze znajdziesz męża, nie przesadzaj”. Ah no i jeszcze: „Wiesz, jak by wyglądała nasza rodzina, jakbyś była lesbijką?!”. Więc… no ja nie idę.  
\- Pokaz premierowy? Wyobrażam sobie ceny, nasz ojciec uwielbiał takie mamienie innych biletami na premiery. Snobizm, buce i czasami ktoś ciekawy – orzekł Balthazar, choć nikt go nie pytał o zdanie.  
\- Tak… jej rodzina ma sporo pieniędzy. Ale to całkiem dobrzy ludzie. No… oprócz tej homofobii.   
\- Potrzebuję czegoś nowego i potrzebuję… pieniędzy – cmoknął Cas, zmieniając gwałtownie temat.  
Charlie jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, a Balthazar pokazał bratu środkowy palec. Chłopak uśmiechnął się jednak na tyle szeroko, na ile pozwalała mu rozcięta warga.  
\- Charlie, dzisiaj jemy hamburgery tutaj.   
\- Czemu tutaj?  
\- Bo wieczorem jadę do opery.


	18. Tumblr prawdę Ci powie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czyli kto ma jakiego Tumblra i o co chodzi z operą.

Dean miał wrażenie, że to on był tym młodszym z dwójki Winchesterów. Sam założył ręce, zmarszczył brwi i wbijał te brązowe ślepia prosto w zaspane jeszcze, zielone.   
\- Wyjaśnisz mi o co chodzi? – Spytał w końcu Sammy, zaraz parskając ze zdenerwowania, gdy brat po prostu go minął. – Dean!   
\- Czemu miałbym? To prosta sprawa… zresztą słyszałeś przez telefon.   
\- Że dałeś pobić Castiela?! To jest prosta sprawa?!   
Dean stanął w kuchni, przecierając twarz dłońmi, jakby dzięki temu wszystkie jego problemy miałyby zniknąć. Aha, marzenia.   
Otworzył drzwi lodówki, wystawiając twarz na delikatne ukłucia chłodu i oczywiście przemieszane zapachy różnych potraw, od czego jego żołądek skurczył się nieprzyjemnie. Wyciągnął w końcu kilka jajek i bekon. Butelka kefiru też była na miejscu, bo choć wczoraj pił zaledwie trochę whisky, to czuł się jak na kacu. Ale cholera, wolałby być na kacu poalkoholowym, a nie tym moralnym. Otworzył butelkę kefiru biorąc kilka dużych łyków i znowu zerkając na brata.   
\- Przypominam, że on nienależny do mojej grupy. Z Bennym i Ashem się nienawidzą. Sam od samego początku robił zamieszanie, a teraz miałbym go jeszcze bronić? Sammy, świat nie jest piękny, nie będę nadstawiał własnej dupy, żeby móc się z nim przespać.   
Chłopak opuścił ręce w zrezygnowaniu i pokręcił głową.  
\- Obrzydzasz mnie – powiedział jedynie cicho i zawrócił na pięcie, ruszając do swojego pokoju.

Z lekkim skrzywieniem się Cas dźwignął się z kanapy i ruszył do pokoju. Po drodze ostrożnie ruszał ramionami, jakby chcąc sprawdzić, czy chociaż one działają. Pokręcił też głową, chcąc mieć pewność, że z szyją także jest wszystko w porządku. Tekst Gabriela, że pewnego dnia może coś stać się jego rękom, a szczególnie dłoniom, posłał iskry niepokoju wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Ten tekst odbijał się teraz w jego głowie jak natrętna mucha, uderzająca ciągle w szybę.   
Gdyby ten fiut wykręcił mu rękę nie mógłby pływać na basenie. A gdyby coś stało się jego dłoniom… to nie mógłby zrobić tego, co zamierzał.   
\- Cas? – Ruda głowa pojawiła się w drzwiach, a po chwili Charlie weszła do pokoju. – Co kombinujesz? I czemu chcesz iść do opery? Wszystkie bilety wyprzedane już od dawna, nawet na spektakle za dwa tygodnie. Nie wciśniesz się, choćbyś bardzo chciał.  
\- Ależ ja nie będę nawet wchodził do środka – uśmiechnął się zadowolony, chowając się na chwilę w szafie. W końcu na łóżku wylądowała biała, zgnieciona koszula oraz trzyczęściowy garnitur. Pomijając szok, że Cas ma jednak takie ubranie w szafie, szybko zareagowała i podbiegła do niego, gdy ze stęknięciem próbował wyciągnąć deskę do prasowania. Odchylił się niebezpiecznie, naciągając pewnie skurczone mięśnie, forsując ciało do jakiegoś wysiłku.   
\- No, co z ciebie za punk, jak nawet deski nie uniesiesz – mruknęła Charlie, uśmiechając się rozbawiona i pomagając mu ją rozłożyć.   
\- Uniósłbym ciebie więc uniósłbym deskę – mruknął w odpowiedzi i gdyby nie to, że był cały poobijany, dostałby od Charlie porządną sójkę w bok.   
\- Cas, co ty w ogóle planujesz? – Spytała, patrząc jak ten prasuje koszulę.   
\- Mówiłem, że potrzebuję pieniędzy, tak? Dlatego zamierzam dziś coś zarobić – uśmiechnął się i jego twarz na chwilę zniknęła w delikatnym kłębowisku pary wypuszczonej przez żelazko.

\- Ej, młody! A ty gdzie się niby wybierasz? – Dean wyciągnął się na kanapie, patrząc jak Sammy zakłada buty.   
\- Do kolegi. Obiecał dziś nowe planszówki, a ja nie mam zamiaru siedzieć sam w domu.  
\- Przecież jestem ja.   
Najwidoczniej nie był to najlepszy argument, bo został zbyty wzruszeniem ramion.  
\- Weź tylko parasol, bo zapowiadają burze. I gdyby co to dzwoń, zajadę po ciebie – powiedział, odwracając się z powrotem do telewizora. Z niezadowoleniem zauważył, że w TV nie puszczą dzisiaj żadnego z jego ulubionych seriali. A o Doktorze Sexy, to może zapomnieć. W weekendy był czas na inne pozycje, w tym mnóstwo filmów i oczywiście z jego szczęściem wszystkie już się zaczęły lub były grubo po połowie, więc nie było sensu ich dalej oglądać, jeśli nie znał nawet skrawka fabuły.   
Postanowił więc zrobić to, co zwykle, gdy miał dom naprawdę dla siebie.  
Podpięcie laptopa do ekranu nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Pogrzebał w ustawieniach dwa razy myląc kable i rozdzielczość, ale w końcu na ekranie pojawiła się strona skrzętnie chowana w ustawieniach administratora. _AsiansBeauties.com_ przywitały go zwyczajowym gongiem i przytłumionym chichotem którejś ze ślicznotek ze strony głównej.   
Dwadzieścia minut później odłączył laptop i przerzucił się na któryś z filmów. I to nie dlatego, że skończył. Nie był ani trochę zadowolony. Frustracja krążyła w jego  żyłach jak jakaś zaraza, nie pozwalając się rozluźnić a co dopiero podniecić, nieważne jak bezwstydne i zachęcające były dziewczyny na blisko dziesięciu filmikach, przez które przeszedł.

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy przysnął znudzony jakimś filmem. Dramat? A może obyczajówka? Obojętnie. Sturlał się z kanapy, bo na pewno zejściem tego nie było można określić, po czym sięgnął po pilot wyłączając zbyt głośny i zbyt jaskrawy obraz. Ziewnął potężnie, przeciągając się mocno i łapiąc znowu za laptopa. Postawił go na stoliku przed kanapą włączając szybko jakąś muzykę i przy okazji… Tumblra. Tak, miał tam bloga. Nie publikował nic od siebie tylko reblogował od innych. Plusem tego były ładne, zadowalające zdjęcia, powieści czy na przykład nowe wersje AU Doktora Sexy. Czego chcieć więcej?  
A tak, mógł stalkować niektóre gwiazdy albo osoby ze szkoły. Na przykład Charlie. Biedna nie miała pojęcia, że Dean ma także konto. Skrzętnie ukrywał się pod prostą nazwą _PUDDING_. Z lodówki wziął butelkę wody i wrócił na kanapę, podrygując do basu wydobywającego się z laptopa.   
Wpisał w wyszukiwarkę adres _lesbian-for-hermione.tumblr.com._ Kolorowa strona zamigotała, pokazując zaraz kolejne posty, które ostatnio zamieszczała. Tu zdjęcie jakiegoś shake’a, tutaj zdjęcie z Robin, kilka reblogowanych… Nic specjalnego, ale Dean mimo to lubił przeglądać jej stronę. Miał wrażenie, jakby choćby przez to mógł lepiej ją poznać bez jakichś niezręcznych rozmów.

\- Okej, garnitur już masz, co teraz? – Spytała ruda, ostrożnie zakładając marynarkę na wieszak i zaczepiając go na uchylonych drzwiach szafy.   
\- Teraz możemy zamówić hamburgery, bo robię się głodny – wzruszył ramionami i otworzył laptop. Wraz z nim i drepczącą za nim dziewczyną wrócili do salonu. Balthazar nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr, trzymając w dłoniach książkę. Nie podniósł na nich spojrzenia aż brat nie spytał go, jakiego hamburgera chce.   
\- Dla mnie z dodatkowym serem. Obojętnie jaki. Byle dużo sera – poprosił, wracając zaraz do lektury.  
\- Używałeś ostatnio drukarki?  
\- Nie, a co?  
\- Potrzebna mi – Cas wstukał szybko kilka rzeczy w wyszukiwarce, w czasie gdy Charlie dzwoniła do pobliskiego steak house’u. Kątem oka dojrzała ciąg nut. Niektóre zaznaczał, inne wyrzucał, jeszcze inne kopiował do otwartego w oddzielnym oknie Worda.   
Gdy skończyła zamawiać, pochyliła się nad przyjacielem.  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Zarabiam – uśmiechnął się. Po chwili w mieszkaniu numer 9 dało się słyszeć drukarkę. Kolejne strony zapełnione nutami zalegały na biurku zanim Cas nie zaczął ich układać, nucąc pod nosem.   


Popołudnie minęło im na jedzeniu hamburgerów i przyglądaniu się jak Cas chodzi po mieszkaniu w końcu zakładając garnitur. Marynarkę zostawił na razie na wieszaku, będąc w koszuli z rozpiętymi kilkoma guzikami i czarnej kamizelce. Charlie wytrzeszczyła oczy, bo to zdecydowanie nie był jej punkowy przyjaciel. Może jedynie kolczyk w języku i tunele – teraz zmienione na pasujące, czarne plugi – pokazywały, że to ten sam gość. I włosy, których nie zamierzał nawet zmieniać, bo z doświadczenia wiedział, że nie poddadzą się gumie do włosów.   
W dłoni za to trzymał czarny, mały pokrowiec. Wyciągnął z nich skrzypce, po chwili wyciągając je w stronę brata. Balthazar udawał, że ich nie widzi, nawet gdy Cas dziabnął go nimi w brzuch.   
\- Balthazarze…  
\- Czego – burknął, chowając się za książką.   
\- Nastrój je – znowu dźgnięcie w brzuch. – Proszę?  
\- Nie ma mowy. Masz Internet i własne umiejętności.   
Charlie bez słowa przysłuchiwała się tej wymianie zdań, by zaraz zobaczyć jak Cas z westchnięciem przytula instrument do siebie. Zaczął szarpać pierwsze struny, mrużąc oczy i powoli operując kołkiem. Doszedł do drugiej struny, gdy Balthazar jęknął cierpiętniczo i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń.   
\- Daj to dzieciaku, nawet dobrze G nie złapałeś.

Kilka minut później skrzypce były gotowe. Cas przez chwilę operował przy smyczku, później przy podstawce na brodę.   
\- Przyniesiesz mi nuty, które leżą w pokoju? – Spytał, a ruda skinęła szybko głową, wracając zaraz z plikiem kartek. Wyciągnął jedną ze środka i ułożył przed sobą, opierając podbródek w odpowiednim miejscu i wzdychając ciężko.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że potrafię jeszcze grać – mruknął niewyraźnie z krzywym uśmiechem. Smyczek najpierw przeciął powietrze, gdy Cas wyznaczał sobie rytm nogą, by zaraz zacząć grać. Mocne, krótkie dźwięki rozcięły ciszę. Charlie zacisnęła palce na oparciu kanapy, przyglądając się skupionemu przyjacielowi. Balthazar po chwili odłożył książkę, podnosząc się z półleżenia do siadu. Cas zagrał zaledwie połowę utworu „Look Down”. Krótkiego, buńczucznego, przepełnionego bezsilnością i rozgoryczeniem. Słabą nadzieją, na lepsze jutro, na kawałek chleba wyciągniętego z rynsztoka na ulicach Paryża.   
Przekartkował plik, wyciągając znowu inną i chwilę przesuwając spojrzeniem po nutach. Piosenka wydawała się już wolniejsza, dźwięki były dłuższe, dźwięczały po sobie kolejno, wypełniając uszy delikatnym drżeniem strun, a serce zmuszając do szybszego bicia.   
\- „Do you hear the people sing,   
singing the song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!” – zaśpiewał nadspodziewanie czysto nikt inny jak Balthazar. Cas parsknął rozbawiony, starając się nie zgubić tempa i na chwilę przyspieszając, zmuszając Balthazara do nabrania większego wdechu i kontynuowania śpiewu.   
Tak jak przy poprzednim utworze, skończył grać w połowie. Odsunął od siebie skrzypce, zerkając na nie niepewnie, jakby dopiero zorientował się, że naprawdę na nich grał. Poruszył ramieniem i głową, by rozciągnąć trochę szyję.  
\- Dawno tego nie robiłem – mruknął jakby na wytłumaczenie.  
\- No mistrzostwo, to nie jest, ale… - zaczął Balthy z krzywym uśmiechem, ale przerwała mu Charlie, klaszcząc szybko.  
\- Jak to nie jest?! Z marszu zacząłeś to grać! To! cholernych Nędzników, na skrzypcach! – spojrzała prosto w niebieskie, iskrzące się oczy. – Cas… co ty w ogóle planujesz?   
W ramach odpowiedzi dostała szeroki uśmiech.

Sam powiadomił go krótkim SMSem, że nie wróci na noc. Zostaje w tym i w tym miejscu. Tak się zawsze umawiali: jeśli coś miałoby się stać Dean wiedział, gdzie Sammy się znajduje. Jeszcze ani razu nie okłamywali się, jeśli chodzi o swój pobyt. Oczywiście, zdarzało się im zapomnieć, że gdzieś idą, choć mieli być gdzieś indziej (pamiętna sytuacja, gdy to Cas zawiózł młodego do domu), ale to były pojedyncze przypadki.  
Miał wolny dom. Na całą noc. Mógłby sprosić znajomych. Benny’iego, Asha z Jo, może kilka dziewczyn z klasy czy z tych nowych części. Podobno Isaac miał bliską znajomą w sekcji gimnastycznej, kilka dobrze rozciągniętych dziewczyn mogłoby tutaj znaleźć zajęcie.   
Mimo takich myśli, gdy zabrzęczał telefon z wiadomością od znajomego, że jest impreza – odrzucił zaproszenie. Może to nie był jego wieczór? Może te jajka rano były nieświeże? Tak, to na pewno wina jajek…

Wieczór zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Castiel jeszcze raz wyczyścił skrzypce, przejrzał nuty i zwinął je w schludny rulonik, owijając nim przy okazji smyczek. Wszystko zapakował do futerału i ruszył do szafy, by wyciągnąć ze środka lakierki Balthazara, bo swoich nie miał. Nałożył marynarkę, w lustrze poprawił kołnierzyk białej koszuli. W końcu wyciągnął rękę do Charlie.   
\- Potowarzysz mi choćby pod operę? Później będziesz wolna – uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. Charlie czuła się nadzwyczaj szczęśliwa, że jest lesbijką, bo – na brodę Merlina – w tym uśmiechu można się było zakochać w dwie sekundy. Powinna spytać o to Deana, jak znowu zacznie się do niego odzywać.   
\- Czym jedziemy? Bo nie mam kasku, a…  
\- Autobusem. Ja… - Castiel westchnął i ostrożnie dotknął swoich żeber. Pod koszulą miał posmarowane maścią krwiaki i siniaki, wszystko ściągnięte bandażem, tak jak przykazał Gabriel. Nie wiedział co miałoby to dać, ale nie zamierzał się o to kłócić. – Nie czuję się na siłach, żeby wsiąść na motocykl… wolałbym nie ryzykować mojego, a tym bardziej, twojego życia.   
Charlie patrzyła bez słowa, jak Cas nerwowo poprawia mankiet, po czym rzuciła się, obejmując go ciasno za szyję.   
\- Idźcie już, bo się jeszcze rozkleję! – Rzucił Balthazar, stukając książką w blat stolika i poganiając ich jeszcze bardziej.

Słońce malowało ostatnie chmury na niebie. Granatowe, ciemne, nocne obłoki zbierały się nad jasnymi posiadłościami i szklanymi wieżowcami. Plac upchnięty gdzieś pomiędzy nie wydawał się pełny. Kobiety w długich sukniach wychodziły z samochodów, pomagała im służba lub ich rodzina. Mąż, syn czy brat. Osobno lub grupkami ruszali powoli w stronę innych grupek, w stronę małej fontanny z rybą wypluwającą wodę, czy do miejsca docelowego – opery.   
Budynek, choć kiedyś pewnie był śnieżnobiały, zmatowiał, zabrudził się, wydawał się przestarzały. Ale to właśnie dodawało tego ducha. Tej nadziei w sztukę, która może jeszcze nie umarła, a może istnieje tylko dlatego, że ludzie naprawdę tęsknią za czasami jej rozkwitu i splendoru, jaki niósł ze sobą premierowy pokaz w operze. Charlie już na przystanku, rzucając nerwowe spojrzenia na wszystkie strony, mruknęła, że powinna się już zbierać. Castiel zachęcił ją jeszcze kilka razy,  aż w końcu dziewczyna ruszyła, ze spuszczoną głową. Jej przyjaciel za to szedł wyprostowany, spokojny, jakby takie środowisko było dla niego czymś najnormalniejszym. Bogactwo, likier, szampan i kawior. A do tego teatr, muzyka, opera i śmietanka towarzyska. Nie mogła tego z nim połączyć, ale wiedziała, że tak właśnie było: Balthazar w końcu wspomniał, że ich ojciec lubił „mamić ludzi biletami”.   
Castiel rozłożył się przy schodkach, wyciągając wszystko, co było mu potrzebne i zostawiając przed sobą otwarty futerał. Nuty jeszcze raz przejrzał, przypominając sobie wszystko: przecież kiedyś to grał. Potrafił zagrać z pamięci, po kilkukrotnym przejrzeniu kartek. Może tym razem też się uda?  
Dopiero gdy ustawił się już do grania, zauważył, że Charlie robi mu zdjęcia. Uśmiechnął się do aparatu i dosłownie minutę później pożegnał się z nią, bo… jak bardzo by jej nie namawiał, dziewczyna chciał uciec z tak innego otoczenia, gdzie jej wyciągnięta bluzka i jeansy nie pasowały ani trochę.

Grał po kolei każdy utwór, który pamiętał z tego musicalu. Ludzie zerkali na niego zaciekawieni, niektórzy przystawali, a duża część z nich coś nawet zostawiała. Castiela najbardziej cieszyło to, że każdy zostawiał papierek – nie małego drobniaka, tylko najczęściej banknoty o większych nominałach.   
\- Mamo, chodź, podejdziemy – usłyszał znajomy głos. Przez warstwę makijażu, spięte włosy i rubinową suknię, prawie nie poznał Robin. Dziewczyna Charlie o oliwkowej cerze i oczach jak migdały, uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, mówiąc bezgłośnie „Hej, Castiel”. Skinął jej głową, przyspieszając granie i poruszając się w rytm melodii. Zachęcał tak, kusił, zerkał mimowolnie na futerał, co ludzie nieświadomie podłapywali. Wtedy, widząc, że tak wiele osób rzuciło już pieniądz także rzucali, nie chcąc być tymi skąpymi. Tutaj trafił się piękny banknot o nominale 100. Cas aż odetchnął w szoku i skłonił się lekko w podziękowaniu. Robin mocniej ścisnęła ramię matki i wspomniała, że ten muzyk pięknie gra. Krótko rozmawiały, słuchając jeszcze dźwięku skrzypiec aż nie wspięły się po schodach, ruszając do głównego wejścia.

Dean od ponad dwóch godzin już nic nie robił. W końcu znudzony na nowo włączył Tumblra. Pierwszy post to były jakieś tańczące dziewczyny, drugie to zielsko, trzeci alkohol, czwartym był jakiś youtuber, a piątym…   
Kilka zdjęć Castiela w garniturze ze skrzypcami zrobił z Deanem coś, czego nie udało się kilku erotycznym filmikom. Poczuł potrzebę dotyku. Siebie, czy drugiej osoby, to nieważne.   
Przez chwilę zapomnienia przyjrzał się tłu i teraz nawet wiedział, gdzie Cas jest. Winchester sięgnął po kluczyki motocyklu. Powinien jechać, prawda? Zabrać mu te skrzypce, sprawdzić jak mocno poobijany jest, pozwolić sobie pocałować każdą ranę, na którą wystawił tego chłopaka. I pocałować każdy inny skrawek skóry, bo te ciało zostało stworzone do adorowania.   
I przez kilka sekund ściskał kluczyki w dłoni, wyobrażając sobie, że to właśnie on powinien być tą adorującą osobą.  
Ale to trwało tylko kilka sekund.  
Kilka sekund za krótko, by w to naprawdę uwierzyć.


	19. Punkty ujemne za zły podryw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W rozdziale także cat-nie-woman, hiszpańska telenowela i Van Gogh.

Sale zostały otwarte, w szatniach wisiały lekkie okrycia, płaszcze, parasolki czy kapelusze. Stukot szpilek, przyciszone rozmowy, krótkie wybuchy śmiechu od strony młodych pannic. Wszyscy siadali już na swoich miejscach. Castiel widząc zbliżające się chmury zamknął futerał, chowając się pod dach przed wejściem. Ludzi było coraz mniej, a nawet jeśli zdarzyło się kilka osób, te niemalże biegły, żeby tylko zdążyć przed pierwszym gongiem: to byłoby niedopuszczalne spóźnić się na gong!   
Dlatego skrzypek, na dachu czy na ziemi, nie miał już dzisiaj zobaczyć żadnego nowego banknotu.  
Co zobaczył to zdenerwowana, czerwona twarz recepcjonistki, która pogroziła mu pięścią i pomachała dłonią, odpędzając go. No tak, gdy grał przed operą nie był dla nich widoczny.   
Uklęknął przed futerałem zbierając pieniądze do portfela i przy okazji je licząc. Nie było źle – mógł nawet stwierdzić, że było zajebiście!   
Spakował ostrożnie skrzypce i upewniając się, że futerał jest dokładnie zamknięty, pobiegł w stronę przystanku. Gdzieś od strony centrum dobiegł go grzmot. Zbliżała się burza.

\- Sammy zostajesz tam na noc? Burza idzie – Dean przyciskał telefon ramieniem do ucha, gdy obiema dłońmi próbował ratować coś, co miało być ciastem na naleśniki. Nie udawało się.   
\- Nie jestem małym dzieckiem, palancie – kwęknął do telefonu młody, a Dean uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Jasne. Do zobaczenia jutro, suczo. – Odłożył telefon i z niezadowoleniem spojrzał na powstałą, beżową papkę w misce. – Dobra, tak się bawić nie będziemy…   
Dwie minuty później zamawiał pizzę z podwójnym serem.

Castiel naprawdę nie spodziewał się tak oczywistej sytuacji, że uciekł mu bus akurat przed ulewą. Czy wziął parasolkę? Nie. Czy wziął jakąś bluzę? Nie. Czy chciał wydawać kasę na taksówkę? Oczywiście, że nie!   
Czy zamierzał iść na piechotę na kolejny przystanek? I później jeszcze kolejny i następny? Tak, zamierzał. Najwyżej będzie musiał wyczyścić pożyczone buty. Szedł normalnie chodnikiem, drogą, którą pokonywałby busem, jak najbliżej ściany w razie gdyby lunęło. Może pojedyncze parapety i markizy mogłyby go trochę ochronić przed deszczem.   
Rozglądał się dookoła zaciekawiony, bo był tutaj po praz pierwszy. Rozglądał się też, wypatrując szyldu sklepu nocnego, alkoholowego lub prostego spożywczaka, gdzie mieliby papierosy. Wiedząc jak źle by to wyglądało, z pełną paczką w jego kieszeni, nawet nie próbował brać ich z domu. Miał jedynie swoją zippo w wewnętrznej, małej kieszonce marynarki. Teraz tylko znaleźć ten sklep, przyjedzie autobus, a Cas cały zadowolony i suchy wróci do domu…  
Ha! Chciałoby się!  
Lunęło. Oczywiście, że tak.   
Castiel wydał z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk zirytowania, zmęczenia, złości i zupełnej bezsilności.  
Co dziwne odpowiedział mu dźwięk dziwnie podobny, tylko cichszy i wyższy. Przechodził obok zaułka, a kolejne piski pochodziły spod rozwalającego się kartonu.   
\- Niech to nie będzie bezpański kot, niech to nie będzie bezpański kot, niech to nie będzie… - podniósł powoli opakowanie, a czarna kulka pisnęła, ruszając pokracznie w jego stronę i wtulając się w jego nogę. Kolejny pisk.   
Castiel powoli uklęknął, dając się poznać dla kociaka, ledwie widocznego w miejscu gdzie się obaj znaleźli. Maluch nie miał połowy i tak krótkiego ogona, który teraz lekko zadzierał, znowu ruszając do nowopoznanego człowieka.   
\- Gdzie masz obróżkę, chujku – jęknął Cas, zaraz sprawdzając mały kark. Nie było żadnej obróżki. Wziął więc kociaka na ręce – mieścił się na złożonych dłoniach – i zaniósł na najbliższą klatkę schodową. Tak, to na pewno jego miejsce, tam ma jakieś dobre mieszkanko.   
Odwrócił się i usłyszał kolejne piśnięcie. Kociak, pomimo deszczu, dzielnie ruszył za nim.   
\- Nie mogę cię wziąć. Tam jest więcej ludzi. No już, psik. Sio – machnął rękoma, znowu ruszając w swoją stronę.

\- Casie, co tak długo? Burza cię musiała złapać, co? Tutaj tak lunęło, że… - Balthazar urwał w połowie, widząc przemoczonego brata… i równie przemoczoną kulkę czarnej sierści.  
\- To nie moja wina – Castiel westchnął, ściskając malucha w dłoniach. Ten oglądał się dookoła, mrucząc głośno zadowolony z ciepła mieszkania. – To wszystko przez tego sierściucha, naprawdę.   
Balthazar przyłożył sobie palce do skroni, masując je powoli i pochylając się do przodu.   
\- To nie twoja wina? Cas, on by tu sam nie przyszedł!  
\- No oczywiście, że nie! Jak mi się mieści w kieszeni, to co, miał całą drogę z opery iść obok mnie? – Orientując się, że właśnie zakłada sobie pętlę na szyję, próbował się ratować. – No przecież nie moja wina, że on postanowił za mną iść. Mówiłem mu „idź sobie, Balthazar nie będzie zadowolony. No idź sobie, idź, zły kot, zła kulka”, a on nic, rozumiesz? Nawet się nie zatrzymał!   
Balthazar schował twarz w dłoniach, zastanawiając się skąd wytrzasnął takiego młodszego brata. A tak… bo Cas się zbuntował i postanowił żyć po swojemu, a później zaczęło brakować mu kasy i przyszedł tutaj.   
Za jakie grzechy?  
\- Odnieś go do Gabriela.   
\- Do Gabriela?  
\- No przecież nie wyrzucisz go teraz, a mogę postawić stówę, że nie będziesz się nim odpowiednio zajmować. Dlatego oddaj go Gabrielowi. – Balthazar spojrzał niepewnie na nadal mokrą kulkę w dłoniach Casa.   
\- Dobra, tylko się przebiorę, bo zostawiam kałuże – uśmiechnął się szeroko Cas, a kociaka zaniósł od razu na kanapę. Tę samą, na której siedział Balthazar.

Maluch najpierw usiadł, mrucząc głośno, po czym zaczął się dokładnie myć. Obok Novak starał się wrócić do książki, mieć gdzieś to czworonożne coś, które całą swoją postawą prosiło o odrobinę miłości… Podniósł głowę, upewniając się, że Cas jest w łazience, po czym wyciągnął dłoń do kociaka. Ten powąchał ją, ziewnął i dał się pogłaskać, a po chwili wziąć na ręce.   
Gdy Castiel wyszedł z łazienki, kociak spał skulony na brzuchu Balthazara.   
\- Jesteś pewny, że mam go odnieść? – Uniósł lekko brew, a w odpowiedzi dostał prychnięcie.  
\- Położył się, to mu nie przeszkadzałem. Ale zabieraj go, uświnił mi pewnie koszulkę, nie potrzebuję kolejnego malucha rozwalającego wszystko w domu.  
Castiel zignorował przytyk, w korytarzu zawiązując glany i naciągając kaptur bluzy. Śpiącego kotka wsadził sobie do kieszeni.  
\- Dobra, idę. Wziąć ci coś z kawiarni? – Balthy pokręcił głową i machnął mu dłonią.  
\- Idź, Mamo Kangurzyco, idź.

\- Przez ulewę straciłeś trochę makijażu, Casie – Gabe uśmiechnął się kpiąco, wskazując w okolicę oka. Gdy pod operą zaskoczył go deszcz nawet nie myślał o tonach pudru i podkładu, którego resztki równie dobrze mógł teraz zetrzeć chusteczką. – Planujesz pokazać się tak w szkole?  
\- A co, oskarżą Balthazara o przemoc domową? – Barista zarechotał, prowadząc go po schodach na górę. Kawiarnia była już zamknięta, mimo wypisanych godzin na drzwiach: łącznie z deszczem ludzi wywiało, nikt nie zastanawiał się nad wyjściem na wieczorne cappuccino czy ostatnie ciastko przed snem. Dlatego Gabriel posprzątał cały lokal, wstawił do lodówki kilka czekoladowych mas, by rano zabrać się za robienie z nich ciasteczek i miał wolne.

Mieszkanko było wielkości kawiarni. Kuchni nawet nie było, a jeśli kiedyś się tam znajdowała, została zmieniona na coś na kształt biura. Gabriel i tak spędzał większość czasu na dole, w kawiarni, gdzie miał swoją kuchnię, więc nie było sensu podwójnie płacić za gaz czy instalowanie tych wszystkich urządzeń.   
Główną część mieszkania zajmował salon z czterema, okrągłymi pufami i niską kanapą. Szklany stolik był porysowany, stała tam pusta butelka po piwie. Do telewizora podłączony był laptop, a przy ekranie stała stara lampa lawowa.   
Cas nie był po raz pierwszy w mieszkaniu Gabriela, ale za każdym razem dostrzegał jakiś inny szczegół. Czy to malunki i napisy na ścianach w biurze, czy właśnie przestawiona skądś lampa lawowa, która teraz rzucała na salon pomarańczowe światło. A przynajmniej robiła to, dopóki Gabe nie zapalił głównego światła, na które składało się pięć kinkietów pod ścianami.   
\- Piwko? – Gabe pochylał się właśnie do małej, przenośnej lodówki: jedynego elementu kuchennego na „jego” piętrze nie licząc jeszcze elektrycznego czajnika.  
\- Em, jasne. I mleka.  
\- Mleka? – Gabriel zamykał właśnie lodówkę stopą, w dłoniach trzymając butelki.   
\- Balthazar kazał mi go tu przynieść… - Cas sięgnął do kieszeni na brzuchu i wyciągnął ziewającego kociaka. Ten schował różowy nosek pomiędzy swoje łapki i zadrżał od nagłej zmiany temperatury.   
\- Okej, mam kota. Ale nie myśl, że nie będę go do was przynosić.  
\- Przecież Balthazar nie przepada za zwierzętami…  
Trickster parsknął śmiechem otwierając obie butelki i stawiając je na szklanym stoliku. Wziął od Castiela kota, przytulając go do siebie i drapiąc za uszkiem, na co maluszek się wyciągnął i zamruczał uradowany.  
\- Nie mów, że wiem więcej o twoim bracie, niż ty.   
\- Nawet w to nie wątpię – Cas westchnął skołowany i sięgnął po butelkę, opadając na jedną z puf. Gabe usiadł ostrożnie, biorąc w jedną dłoń kota, a w drugą butelkę. Maluszek po chwili zwinął się w zagięciu jego bluzy tak, że nie było go widać.   
\- Jak go nazwałeś?  
\- Nijak. Nie ma jeszcze imienia.  
\- Jutro przyjdzie Charlie i coś wymyślimy – Gabriel stuknął szyjką butelki w butelkę młodszego kolegi. – Za kociaka.  
\- Za kociaka.

Było blisko północy, gdy Gabriel zaczął zamawiać wszystko w internetowym sklepie dla zwierząt. Kuweta, żwirek, karma mokra i sucha, zabawki…  
\- Będziesz mnie kosztować fortunę, maluchu – szepnął Gabe. – Ale nie martw się, weźmiemy trochę kasy od twojego drugiego tatusia. Zastanawiasz się kto jest twoim drugim tatusiem? Nie, nie Casie. Balthazar, ten dupek, który boi się kochać, właśnie ten.   
Gabriel ostrożnie wstał, zostawiając śpiącego kota w zagłębieniu pufy. Wziął szybki prysznic i po przebraniu się w dresy złapał malucha na ręce i ruszył do łóżka.   
Leżąc, patrzył jeszcze na kulkę czarnego futra. Dobrze wiedział, że Balthazar zawsze marzył o zwierzęciu. Najpierw problemem była jego rodzina, w której ojciec nie pozwalał na trzymanie zwierząt. Później jego niepełnosprawność: Balthazar nie mógł mieć psa ani kota, o którym zawsze marzył, bo wiedział, że im obu będzie ciężko. Jasne, teraz miał jeszcze Castiela, który mógłby zabierać zwierzę na spacery, ale nie o to chodziło.  
Balthazar po prostu wierzył samemu sobie, że – nieważne czy człowiekowi, czy zwierzęciu – to on jest i zawsze będzie ciężarem.   
Minęło już kilka lat, a Gabriel nadal próbował udowodnić mu, że jest inaczej.

\- Wiesz, że cię kocham. Zrobiłem… zrobiłem to wszystko, bo musiałem! To dlatego… wiesz, jak bardzo liczy się moja pozycja… - miał już łzy w oczach. Kurczowo ściskał w dłoniach kurtkę przeciwdeszczową. Stał na progu, czekając na wyrok, chociaż widział… widział to w tych niebieskich oczach, że nic nie będzie mu wybaczone.  
Wtedy zadzwonił telefon. Dean oderwał spojrzenie od hiszpańskiej telenoweli, jakich całe maratony leciały w niedzielne poranki i z czego on jak najbardziej korzystał.  
\- Halo?   
\- Hej, przystojniaku, chcesz przyjść na małą sesję? – Mruczący głos po drugiej stronie to była Bela. Tylko ona miała to coś, że flirtowała z każdą osobą, ale ani razu nie została nazwana niegrzeczną ani – w odróżnieniu od Deana – nie dostała w twarz. – Dawno cię tu nie było, a coś na pewno da się jeszcze na tobie wydziarać.   
\- Nie wiem, mój portfel…  
\- Oh gdybyś nigdy nie brał u mnie na krechę, Dean. No chodź, zaraz będę kończyć dziewczynę i później mam już tylko chłopaczka na pogadankę. Nie daj się prosić… – słyszał uśmiech w jej głosie. Wiedziała, że wygrała.

Salon tatuażu zajmował swoje miejsce naprzeciwko biurowców. Niby złe miejsce jak na taką usługę, ale moglibyście się zdziwić jak wielu rekinów biznesu miało ukryte tatuaże, ich kobiety wytatuowane od stóp do głów, bo to właśnie ich kręciło.  
Proste czarne litery układały się w nazwę HELLHOUND STUDIO. Wieczorem litery były podświetlone czerwonymi żarówkami. Przez okna można było widzieć ścianę w połowie pomieszczenia, która służyła za swego rodzaju parawan: miała zapewnić klientom maksimum prywatności. Pod ścianą stało jeszcze czarne biurko z przykręconą szafką, na której leżało wszystko to, co do piercingu było potrzebne. Kilka foteli i kanapa: wszystko błyszczące, twarde, sztywne od polerowania, bez żadnej ryski. Ściany, chociaż wydawało się, że zostały pomazane przez pięciolatka, zostały dokładnie pomalowane przez właścicielkę. Malunki ukazywały ludzi, zwierzęta, czasem kwiaty namalowane w sposób, jaki robi się zawsze szkice: niedokładny, z wieloma liniami pomocniczymi. Bela opanowała to do perfekcji w tym stopniu, że tatuaże tego rodzaju były już rozpoznawalne jako jej robota.   
Właścicielka pożegnała już drobną brunetkę, której tatuowała małego kota na nadgarstku. Dziewczyna ostrożnie nałożyła kurtkę i wyszła, płacąc i dziękuję jeszcze raz tatuażystce.   
\- Dean – Bela usiadła za biurkiem na obrotowym krzesełku barowym. Włosy miała zebrane w wysoki kok tak, by nie przeszkadzały jej przy robieniu tatuażu. – Chodź tu i pokaż mi ten swój rękaw. Jak nic nie wykombinujemy, to może coś poprawimy. – Dean zostawił kurtkę i rękawice na kanapie, a podszedł do Beli. Podwinęła mu rękaw, przyglądając się dokładnie tatuażom. W niektórych miejscach marszczyła brwi, czasem uśmiechała się a palcami naciągała skórę czy pocierała niektóre miejsca, w których wydawało jej się, że koloru jest za mało.  
\- Pentagramu nawet nie sprawdzam. Jedna z pierwszych robót, sprawdzaliśmy to chyba już dziesięć razy. A jak tam księżyc?  
\- Nie zmył się – Dean wzruszył ramieniem, bo za drugie nadal trzymała Bela. Jej dobrze opiłowane paznokcie zostawiały teraz czerwone półksiężyce. Dean zorientował się po chwili o co chodzi: kurtka rzucona na kanapę.  
\- A tak. Już, wybacz – Dean szybko podszedł zabierając ramoneskę i wieszając ją na jednej z białych czaszek, które kończyły wieszaki rozmieszczone przy drzwiach.   
\- Chciałbyś pasujące słońce na biodrze? – Zielonkawe oczy od razu skierowały się w stronę drugiego biodra Deana. Ten pokręcił głową.   
\- Wolałbym coś nowego. Nie mówię o rozpoczęciu drugiego rękawa, ale…  
\- To może tunele? Albo nawet pojedynczy kolczyk? A może spectrum? Coraz więcej facetów się na to decyduje… - sięgnęła do gumki rozwiązując ją i pozwalając burzy brązowych włosów opaść na ramiona. – Albo kolczyk w języku – nie pozwoliła mu nawet dojść do słowa. – Myślę, że ciekawie współgrałby z tą niewinną twarzyczką jaką masz. Zazwyczaj biorą go dziewczyny, żeby wiesz… lepiej się lizało, ale…  
\- Tak, wiem o czym mówisz, Bela. – Dean odchrząknął, pocierając od razu czerwieniejący kark dłonią. – Ale nie, piercing chyba nie jest dla mnie. Lepiej pokaż mi co ostatnio naszkicowałaś. Zastanawiam się nad czymś na udzie.   
\- Jasne – sięgnęła pod blat, wyciągając czarny, prosty album. – Tu są najnowsze projekty. Ostatnio dużo ludzi zaczęło prosić o kotwice i łódki. Co powiesz na kompas?  
\- Zbyt hipsterski.  
\- To może czaszkę z wąsami? Jeśli coś jest zbyt hipsterskie, zrób coś tak hipsterskiego, żeby wychodziło to już poza hipsterskość i było oryginalne – proste, białe zęby błysnęły w uśmiechu. Zaraz zerknęła na zegarek nad nimi.

\- Co z kolejnymi częściami ścian? Malujesz czy spędzasz dnie i noce z tatuażami?   
\- Sam rusz tyłek i sprawdź – Bela skinęła głową w stronę części salonu odgrodzonej ścianą. – Jeśli cokolwiek przesuniesz zrobię ci piercing w bardzo nieprzyjemnym miejscu, Dean!  
Idealnie naoliwione drzwi nawet nie skrzypnęły, gdy klient wszedł do salonu. Bela uśmiechnęła się, ściskając piersi ramionami i przechylając głowę.   
\- No proszę, to chyba ty miałeś przyjść trzy minuty temu, hm? – Uśmiechnęła się słodko. Chłopak przed nią najwidoczniej wytrącony z rytmu, nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Zdjął jedynie kurtkę, odwieszając ją na jedną z czaszek.   
Bela zapomniała o swoim zdenerwowaniu za spóźnienie, gdy zobaczyła skrzydła. Brunet przed nią miał na sobie tank top, a ramiona – na pewno pływaka lub wioślarza – były wydziarane w skrzydła.   
\- Mistrzowska robota… Widzę, że nie dajesz sobie wciskać kitu. Jeśli przyszedłeś w tej sprawie, to nie ma czego poprawiać.   
\- Zastanawiałem się bardziej nad nowymi tunelami i może czymś małym na kostce. – Bela podsunęła mu album, ten sam, który wcześniej przeglądał Dean, i powiedziała, że ma na razie tyle czasu, ile mu się zamarzy, bo dzisiaj jest umówiona dopiero na kolejną godzinę.

\- Nie no, Bela, popisałaś się zdecydowanie… poza tym nie pamiętam od kiedy przekonałaś się do rysowania piersi w takich rozmiarach… - Dean wyszedł właśnie zza ściany, stając od razu po tym, gdy przy biurku obok tatuażystki zobaczył nikogo innego jak Castiela.   
Cas nie podniósł nawet głowy, jedynie przestąpił z  nogi na nogę i przewrócił kolejną kartkę w albumie.  
\- Znacie się – to było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. Bela zaciekawiona przesuwała spojrzeniem po ich dwójce.  
\- Chodzimy do tej samej szkoły. Jestem nowy w mieście, ale chyba wybrałem dobry salon tatuażu – uśmiechnął się do niej i wtedy Bela dostrzegła metalową kulkę w języku.   
\- Poza tym znamy się na wielu poziomach – odchrząknął Dean i uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie. Castiel był tak samo szalony jak on. Może więc taktyka przeprosin w formie podrywu też wypali… - Cas, jesteś znawcą… Sądzisz, że powinienem wytatuować sobie na fiucie ostrzeżenie, że grozi zakrztuszeniem?  
Bela powstrzymała parsknięcie śmiechem, czekając na odpowiedź Castiela. Ten nawet nie odwrócił spojrzenia od przeglądanych tuneli, plugów i spirali. Głos mu nie zadrżał, usta nawet na chwilę nie wygięły się w uśmiechu.  
\- Zdecydowanie. Prawo nakazuje umieszczanie ostrzeżeń na tak małych rzeczach… - wybrał dwie pary plugów. Jedne z logo Batmana, drugie z zakrętasem przypominającym fragment „Gwieździstej Nocy” Van Gogha. – Wezmę te… Masz może jeszcze jakieś fandomowe?  
\- Złożyłam zamówienie, powinny być w przeciągu dwóch tygodni. – Castiel pokiwał głową, zapłacił za plugi i sięgnął po kurtkę, wychodząc.

\- To był dopiero pocisk – Bela przygryzła dolną wargę, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem. – Jak rozumiem, to o jego kolczyku mówiłeś, hm? Ładnie, Dean, dobrze wytatuowany to zawsze dobry wybór. Dean?   
Winchester stał, wpatrując się w swoje stopy.

Jego taktyka „spierdoliłeś, to udawaj, że nic się nie stało i bądź jeszcze większym dupkiem”, nie zadziałała.


	20. Huragan ze szklanki wody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dzień bez sensu, ale za to z bójką i pogróżkami.

\- Wychodzę – Cas stanął w drzwiach. Miał na sobie luźne spodnie, przylegającą do ciała koszulkę i gruby sweter. Na stopy wsunął jak zwykle glany, a przez ramię przewieszony miał plecak. Zaledwie dwadzieścia minut temu wrócił. – Coś kupić lub wziąć od Gabriela?  
\- A po co się w ogóle gdziekolwiek wybierasz? I proszę, nie rób obrazu bijących się nawzajem braci tą swoją twarzyczką i chodź tutaj – Balthazar poprawił się na fotelu i przyjrzał uważnie bratu. – Weź kosmetyczkę z łazienki. Już wcześniej wyszedłeś nic nie mówiąc, to chociaż teraz trochę przygotuję ludzi na twój widok… - Castiel posłusznie klęknął przed fotelem, podając bratu kosmetyczkę. Zaczęły się zaraz podkłady i pudry, a Balthazar co raz spoglądał na niego uważnie. Nie było widać na jego twarzy ani śladu troski.   
Cas zastanawiał się czasem dlaczego. Czy to było przez wypadek? Przez nogi? W końcu w porównaniu do kul, to poobijana twarz i boki Castiela, to był pikuś. Nadal mógł się swobodnie poruszać w odróżnieniu od własnego brata. Przez przeszłość Gabriela, gdy on sam wracał nie raz i nie dwa, po koncertach i bójkach cały w siniakach? A może była to sprawka ojca? Jego wychowanie pt. „bądź zawsze silniejszy od innych, okazuj im łaskę, a nie litość; przychylność, a nie troskę”… czy zapyziały przeciwnik tych zasad mógł nagle zacząć je wyznawać?   
\- Teraz możesz iść… chociaż nadal nie wiem po co.   
\- Wiesz, mimo wszystko jest ten rok szkolny i czasami mam lekcje… esej do napisania dla Ellen, a dzisiaj w kawiarni pracuje Charlie to chociaż trochę mi pomoże.   
\- Podaj mi kalendarz, zapiszę tę pamiętną datę i wyślę w pocztówce do ojca. – Balthazar potrząsnął w szoku głową.   
\- I tak do niego nie piszemy – zauważył niewzruszenie, zakładając znowu plecak i wychodząc.

\- Patrzcie kto się pojawił – Charlie uśmiechnęła się do niego, mijając go w wejściu i zaraz podając po kawie dwójce siedzącej przy stoliku numer osiem.   
\- Hej, Charls. Dzisiaj jednak nie z Robin?   
Ruda wzruszyła szybko ramionami.  
\- Niestety ten weekend nie jest przeznaczony na moje romanse. Praca, a  u niej rodzina. Ale pisała, że widziały cię z mamą przed operą.   
Już odprowadzała go do baru, mając wsadzoną tackę pod ramię. Za ladą stał nikt inny jak Gabriel, nalewając właśnie kolejne napoje do ciepłych jeszcze filiżanek.   
\- Stolik trzeci – ustawił wszystko na tacce i zaraz położył mały słoiczek, z którego wystawał rachunek. – A to do piątki. Hej, Casie. Jak tam życie?  
\- Jak tam kociak?  
\- Cóż, Charlie postanowiła nazwać go Perci. Według mnie od Percivala z Króla Artura, ale ona mówi, że to za jednego z rudych w Harrym Potterze. Co sądzisz?  
\- Sądzę, że ta czarna kulka sierści nie jest na pewno ruda. Ale nie zamierzam się z nią kłócić. – Rozejrzał się po kawiarni: większość stolików była zajęta. Puste były jedynie te, które zwolniły się przed chwilą lub miały karteczki z rezerwacją. – Co to się dzisiaj dzieje, że taki tłum?  
\- Nie żartuj sobie, takie dni mnie ratują – Gabriel na chwilę stracił animusz, wypełniając coś w papierach, które miał pod ladą. – Zbliża się koniec miesiąca, a ja muszę za wszystko zapłacić. Włącznie z wypłatą dla Charlie i asortymentem dla kota.

Castiel przyglądał mu się dłuższy czas, wzdychając zaraz. Miał zdecydowanie dziwny dzień. Dziwny i nieodpowiedni do rozmawiania z kimkolwiek, a na pewno nie z Deanem. Dean… wspomniał dzisiejszą rozmowę – o ile dało się tak nazwać tę wymianę zdań. To było wredne i – jak wcześniej mu się wydawało – bardziej w stylu Benny’iego niż Deana. Ale to chyba tylko potwierdza, jakim dupkiem był Winchester i jak pasował do swojej bandy.   
Czy jemu w ogóle było przykro z powodu tego – nie pierwszego już – pobicia? Mimowolnie dotknął ukrytego pod makijażem sińca, po czym bez słowa ruszył do zwalnianego właśnie stolika.

To, co działo się teraz w domu, to był jakiś żart. Nie sądził, że jego własny i do tego młodszy, brat będzie na niego tak długo obrażony. Bo zdecydowanie krótkie, niechętne odpowiedzi, odmowa pizzy oraz zamknięcie się w pokoju oznaczało obrażenie się. Albo nieudaną miłość, ale w to Dean jakoś wątpił. Dlatego też skończył wczorajszą pizzę sam, oglądając powtórkę wiadomości. Później popisał trochę z Isaac’iem i kilkoma znajomymi. Nic się nie działo: zaczynał się rok szkolny i to już na poważnie, więc wszyscy odpuścili sobie na chwilę imprezy, by zaszyć się w domu z książkami. Jasne, była zawsze możliwość pójścia w plener czy zajęcia miejsca w ulubionym barze lub klubie, ale nie o to chodziło.   
Dlatego zrobił rzecz, którą – kiedy nie miał jeszcze grupy przyjaciół – robił bardzo często. I bardzo często tego żałował.   
Ruszył poszlajać się po okolicy.

Ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili. Zamawiali kawę, gorącą czekoladę, napoje, ciastka, herbatniki, ciasteczka i całe zestawy „na dobranoc”, o których wisiała informacja nad barem. Po przyjściu kilku znajomych klientów i po odpowiedniej godzinie zaczęto podawać herbatę i kawę z prądem, a kilka dziewczyn zamówiło grzańce, siadając w głębokich fotelach, rozmawiając, na zmianę robiąc sobie zdjęcia i patrząc w telefony. Jak Charlie zauważyła, spoglądały też na Castiela, czekały aż ten podniesie głowę znad zeszytu, ale nie ma mowy – nie zrobił tego. Już od kilku godzin nic nie mówił, tylko czasem pisał kolejne linijki eseju, sprawdzał coś na komórce i bębnił palcami o stół. Nic też nie zamówił, a i jego mina nie zachęcała Charlie by podejść i spytać co się stało.  
\- Wygrzebie się z tego – wyrwał ją z zamyślenia głos Gabriela. Jej szef patrzył się ciepło na chłopaka, przecierając ścierką kubek. – To chyba rodzinne. Balthazar czasami potrafi siadać nad książką i czytać ją z prędkością jednej strony na dwadzieścia minut, bo w tym samym czasie będzie rozmyślał o pięciu innych rzeczach. Jak widać nie tylko on tak ma, bo ten esej to dość długo się już ciągnie, co?  
\- Esej… o kurwa – wymsknęło się rudej, która otworzyła szeroko oczy. – Esej do Ellen. To na jutro. Nawet go nie zaczęłam, wczoraj oglądałam serial i…  
\- Leć do domu, mała. Poradzę sobie, a ty napisz esej. I masz dostać przynajmniej czwórę.   
\- Dzięki, Gabe. Jesteś najlepszy – Charlie na chwilę zniknęła na zapleczu, wzięła swoje rzeczy i podeszła jeszcze do Castiela. Ze swojego miejsca Gabriel widział, jak rozmawiają: a raczej dziewczyna rozmawia, a Casie potakuje i odpowiada krótko, wpatrując się w kartkę przed sobą i co raz dłubiąc tam długopisem. W końcu ruda odpuściła i wyszła, zerkając jeszcze na przyjaciela.

\- Wszystko w porządku, maluchu? – Gabriel opadł obok niego, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. W kawiarni były już tylko trzy osoby, którym zaraz właściciel miał podać rachunek. Spojrzał na zapisaną w połowie stronę. – To chyba nie jest odpowiednia ilość słów na esej, co?  
\- Nie. Ani trochę – Cas potarł zmęczony oczy i od razu skrzywił się, gdy zapomniał o podkładzie i siniakach, które się pod nim ukrywały.   
\- To co się stało?   
Novak jedynie wzruszył ramionami, marszcząc brwi.   
\- Jak zwykle wybieram sobie nieodpowiednich ludzi, ot co… Na dodatek muszę nadal przygotowywać się do treningów, za dwa miesiące zawody.   
Gabe pokiwał powoli głową i ścisnął lekko ramię Castiela.  
\- Idź do domu i się prześpij. Wyglądasz jak trup.   
\- Rozkaz – sięgnął do torby, by zacząć się pakować. Na odchodne wziął jeszcze kubek gorącej czekolady i ciastka dla Balthazara. Okazało się, że ten już drzemał, skulony na kanapie. Cas okrył go kocem, delikatnie zabierając mu książkę i zaraz gasząc światło w salonie.   
Jak widać każdy był dzisiaj trochę nieobecny.

Nie do końca orientował się, która była godzina. Zdecydowanie późna, bo niebo z szarego zmieniło się w ciemny granat nakrapiany pierwszymi błyśnięciami gwiazd. Dean postawił kołnierz kurtki, garbiąc się. Nie miał ochoty jednak wracać do domu.   
Zanim się zorientował, był dwie ulice od dzielnicy, na której mieszkał Castiel. Nie, to bez sensu. Nie było żadnych fanfickowych scen, gdzie „niechcący” szło się w kierunku domu drugiej osoby. To wszystko było jakieś bezsensu. Cały ten dzień był bez sensu.   
Z niemałą przyjemnością kopnął kamyk, który potoczył się i wpadł pod koła przejeżdżającego obok samochodu.   
Dean zatrzymał się na przystanku autobusowym. Co przyjedzie, w to wsiądzie i skieruje się do domu. Jeśli zbliży się do domu Castiela jeszcze bardziej, może zrobić jakieś głupstwo.   
Wąska ulica była oświetlona rzadko rozstawionymi lampami, zapalonym oknem na trzecim piętrze w jednym z bloków oraz mdłym, neonowym światłem reklamy na przystanku. Obok niego stała jakaś dwójka, obejmująca się i całująca się tak, jakby kolejny dzień miał już w ogóle nie przyjść. Dean chwilę się im przyglądał, dopiero po kilku sekundach orientując się, że osoba z krótkimi włosami to także jest dziewczyna.   
Im ciemniej, tym osoby homoseksualne chętniej okazują swoje uczucia, nie martwiąc się o przechodniów. Winchester grzecznie odwrócił wzrok, wbijając go w chodnik po drugiej stronie ulicy.   
\- Hej, malutkie! Zabawiacie się tak ładnie, to może zrobicie jakiś pokaz, coo?   
Obleśny facet właśnie oparł się o ściankę przystanku, wpatrując się z lubością w dwie dziewczyny. Te odsunęły się od siebie: niższa wyraźnie cofnęła się, garbiąc przy okazji i spuszczając głowę. Druga jednak otaksowała spojrzeniem gościa i prychnęła krótkie „odpierdol się, oblechu”.  
\- Dajesz, dogadaj mu – pomyślał, patrząc teraz na plecy faceta, który na chwilę zamilkł.  
\- Co do mnie powiedziałaś, kurwo?! Chodź no tu, jak ci wsadzę, to sobie odwidzisz dziewczyn. Będziesz kwilić z rozkoszy.   
\- Nie słuchaj go, Beth. Pojebaniec jakiś. – Powiedziała spokojnie, obejmując ją jednym ramieniem i spoglądając na zegarek. Dean cicho złożył jej hołd za zimną krew i jawne ignorowanie oprawcy. Jakby nigdy nic czekały dalej na autobus.   
\- I ta twoja mała też zobaczy. Oj ona wygląda na taką, co by chętnie possała mi fiuta – tym razem Dean zauważył ruch: gość ruszył się, odbijając od ścianki i widocznie ruszając w ich kierunku. – Jak tylko złapię za te włosy to od razu przede mną klęknie. Ty też, dziwko.

Tego było za wiele. Deanowi zajęło trzy sekundy znalezienie się dokładnie za plecami oprycha i założenie mu ramienia na szyję. Szarpnął nim do tyłu.  
\- Nie tak powinieneś się zwracać do dam, nie sądzisz? – Spytał cicho. Facet jednak nic nie robił sobie z jego słów ani nie wydawał się nawet przestraszony. Obrócił się gwałtownie, uderzając Deanem o przystanek i zamachując się znowu. Tym razem Winchester uchylił się i kopnął go w krocze. Po chwili w głowę. Dziewczyny odeszły jeszcze dalej: ta z krótkimi włosami już całkowicie objęła drugą, nie pozwalając jej patrzeć na walkę.   
Facet był pijany, zionęło od niego wódą, ale patrząc na masę jego ciała nie sprawiło to jakichś dużych zachwiań w równowadze. A na pewno nie przy wyprowadzaniu ciosów. Dean zaklął, dostając z pięści w ramię, a po chwili w szyję. Zakaszlał kilka razy, łapiąc się słupka by nie upaść i już musiał uskakiwać przed kolejnym ciosem. Facet poruszał się trochę jak niedźwiedź. Trzeba go było złapać w odpowiednim momencie i już, wygrana.   
Niestety zamiast tego to on złapał Deana, a ten z ugiętymi nogami pociągnął go w dół, prosto na ulicę. Taczali się tam, okładając się wzajemnie i blokując swoje ciosy.  
W pewnym momencie na ulicy dołączyło kolejne światło i głuchy, przeciągły dźwięk.  
Dziewczyny krzyknęły, wymachując rękoma i próbując zatrzymać jadący szybko autobus.

Dean uciekł z żelaznego uścisku i potykając się o krawężnik upadł, ale tym razem na chodnik. Kierowca autobusu przyglądał się im, niepewny czy wzywać karetkę, policję, czy może zignorować incydent. Dziewczyny za to czym prędzej weszły do środka, a Dean widząc to, schował się za przystanek.  
Chwilę później autobus minął leżącego na krawężniku mężczyznę i odjechał. Nic się nie działo. Zapadła cisza. Grubas nadal leżał na ulicy.   
\- Jebana moralność – szepnął Dean, łapiąc go za nogę i ściągając na chodnik. Chwilę przyglądał mu się, ale gdy tylko usłyszał pierwsze jęknięcia oznaczające przytomność zareagował instynktownie i znowu kopnął go w głowę. Chwilę gapił się jak zalana twarz wykrzywia się i znowu traci zupełnie wyraz, a głowa odskakuje do tyłu. Wyglądał teraz jak typowy, śpiący pod przystankiem pijak. I tak powinno zostać.   
Dean rozejrzał się kilka razy, po czym ruszył szybko przed siebie. Pal licho autobus, może wrócić na piechotę.

Ale nie wrócił. Nagle znalazł się przed kawiarnią, w której paliło się jeszcze światło. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że ciągle biegł, a w ustach czuje metaliczny posmak krwi. Dotknął rozwalonej wargi i westchnął, napierając na drzwi barkiem i wchodząc do ciepłego środka.   
\- Mogę szklankę wody na kredyt? – Spytał, mając nisko spuszczoną głowę i po kieszeniach szukając chusteczki.   
\- Dean-o? – Gabriel zaskoczony patrzył na ostatniego klienta, który teraz stał na samym środku, nieporadnie ukrywając zakrwawiony podbródek i usta.   
\- Dobra, nie trzeba. – Jeszcze tego mu było trzeba: zwierzania się Gabrielowi. O nie, nie ma mowy. Już ruszył do wyjścia, gdy zakręciło mu się w głowie, a nogi na chwilę pomyliły kolejność ruchów.   
\- Wracaj tu, maluchu – w jednej chwili Trickster pojawił się obok, łapiąc go mocno za ramię i ciągnąc na najbliższą pufę. – Siadaj, bierz serwetki i nie zabrudź mi niczego.

Wrócił ze szklanką wody, wodą tlenioną, gazą oraz dwoma butelkami piwa. Postawił wszystko na stole. Na drzwiach przekręcił już tabliczkę na ZAMKNIĘTE i opuścił rolety w oknach.   
\- Lubicie wpadać w kłopoty, co? – Spytał retorycznie, siadając naprzeciwko niego i otwierając sobie piwo. Złote oczy wbijały się w Deana sprawiając, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej niż przy tej bójce. Nie odpowiedział, wycierając krew, szybko przemywając ranę wodą tlenioną oraz wypijając pół szklanki wody na raz.   
Po długich minutach ciszy Gabriel otworzył drugą butelkę i podsunął Deanowi pod nos.   
\- Nie powinienem ci w ogóle pomagać po tym, co stało się Castielowi – odezwał się poważnie. – Musiałem zebrać go z chodnika Pandemonium i opatrzyć go. Dwa krwiaki, poobijane żebra, siniaki, śliwa pod okiem, przegryziony język… mam wymieniać dalej?   
\- N-nie – burknął ledwie słyszalnie Dean.  
\- A mógłbym, bo jest tego sporo. – Gabe założył nogę na nogę i westchnął ciężko, upijając zaraz piwa. – Moja babcia wierzyła w karmę. Nie robiła nikomu nic złego, a jeśli już jej się to zdarzyło to była przygotowana na zemstę od losu. Nie żebym cię pouczał, Dean-o, bo sam nie wierzę w takie gadki. Chcę po prostu cię na coś przygotować.  
\- Proszę, oszczędź mi gadek o tym, jak powinno to wszystko wyglądać i jak chujowo się zachowałem.  
Gabriel zarechotał krótko, zaraz znowu upijając piwa.  
\- Ale ty to wiesz. Wiesz jakim chujem jesteś w odnoszeniu się do Casiego. Nie zamierzam ci kwęczeć nad uchem jak stara ciotka. Chcę cię… ostrzec – uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy ten podniósł głowę zdziwiony. – Casie pozbiera się w swoim czasie. Nie zmienisz nastawienia do niego, twoja sprawa. Ale, gdy Casie postanowi sobie cię odpuścić i odejdzie, dowiesz się, dlaczego huraganom nadaje się imiona.


	21. Tortury zwane szkołą

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szkoła w poniedziałki jest najgorsza. Nawet dla punków.

Dean jedynie pokiwał głową. Chwilę jeszcze przyciskał chusteczkę do nosa, kilka razy otarł górną wargę z krwi i już mógł łapać za piwo. Wypił od razu kilka dużych łyków i odchylił się, wzdychając ciężko. Gdy otworzył oczy, zauważył, że mężczyzna się mu przygląda. Patrzyli się tak na siebie, ale Dean myślami był daleko.  
Był przy tym jak pozwolił pobić Castiela, jak stroił sobie z niego żarty, jak na samym początku umieścił filmik w Internecie… Ale myślał też o tym, jak później musiał ratować go z bójki, jak niósł go na rękach w obawie, że ten znowu straci przytomność. Pamiętał też bardzo dokładnie jak dwa, niebieskie ślepia wpatrywały się w niego. Z każdym uderzeniem Benny’iego zachodziły mgłą. Ale nadal idiota patrzył się, jakby chciał mu to wbić do głowy tak, żeby mógł się z tym męczyć do końca cholernego życia.  
\- Często tu przychodzi? – Nie poznał własnego, schrypniętego głosu. Odkaszlnął krótko.  
Może mu się przywidziało, ale kącik ust Gabriela na chwilę drgnął ku górze.  
\- Był dzisiaj. Wiesz, pracuje tutaj Charlie, czasami przychodzą we dwójkę. Czasami bierze coś do domu… Dzisiaj akurat pisał esej do Ellen.

Dean zmarszczył brwi, trwał tak, jakby coś kalkulując. A później jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie, butelka prawie nie wypadła mu z dłoni.  
\- To na jutro!  
Gabriel parsknął, unosząc brwi.  
\- Brawo, Sherlocku. Tak, to na jutro.  
\- Nic nie napisałem – pomacał się po kieszeniach znajdując telefon. Jak to się stało, że dochodziła już jedenasta? Zanim wróciłby do domu, nawet autobusem, byłaby północ. Jutro na rano, do szkoły wstać, trzeba przygotować wszystko i… -Kurwa.  
\- Pomóc? – Trickster podniósł się na równe nogi i wziął swoje piwo. Dean także wstał, niepewnie ruszając za nim. Poprowadzono go schodami w górę, do mieszkania właściciela kawiarni. Tam, kazano mu usiąść przy stoliku do kawy i grzecznie poczekać.  
Gabriel nie wierzył, że to robi. Że w ogóle pomaga temu dzieciakowi. Z drugiej strony sam był roztrzepanym uczniem, który często nie potrafił samemu wszystkiego skończyć, a na pewno nie donieść wszystkiego na czas. Przerywając poszukiwania, wyjrzał na chwilę z pokoju. Dean pił piwo, wpatrując się w lampę lawową z zachwytem małego dziecka.  
Może pomagał mu, bo widział w nim samego siebie?  
  
Wrócił do Winchestera po blisko dziesięciu minutach.  
\- Jaki temat eseju?  
\- Em… Przemiany bohaterów w epoce… romantyzmu? Coś w tym stylu… Czy jakieś… rozważania?  
\- Ale romantyzm, to już dużo zmienia.  
Na stolik zostały rzucone trzy, wypełnione po brzegi teczki.  
\- Weź tą z brzegu i patrz po datach pisanych w górnych, prawych rogach. Wpisywałem tam epokę, z której była praca… A powiedz Dean, kiedy był romantyzm?  
\- Siedemnasty wiek…? – Spytał niepewnie Dean. Zaraz został trzepnięty w głowę zwitkiem papierów.  
\- Dziewiętnasty. Wczesny zaczyna się koło 1790, a późny kończy się u schyłku wieku dziewiętnastego.  
Kilka kolejnych minut zajęło im znalezienie odpowiednich prac, a później przejrzenie ich w poszukiwaniu tej, która najbardziej odpowiadała tematowi.  
\- Orientując się, że nie kojarzysz nawet, kiedy ten okres był, nie zżynaj tego prosto ode mnie, jasne? Tutaj masz dodatkowe notatki, zrób z nich plan i napisz po swojemu. – Gabriel zapalił dodatkowe światła nad kanapą i przyniósł Deanowi papier podaniowy i dwa długopisy.  
\- Masz to napisać, maluchu. – Mruknął do niego i zniknął w łazience.

Dean siedział przy pracy, na chwilę obecną starając się nie zastanawiać, dlaczego Gabriel mu pomaga. Czy Castiel go o to poprosił? A może Charlie? Nie, to było niemożliwe. Charlie była na niego obrażona, a Cas… Czy on w ogóle teraz o nim myślał?  
\- Skup się – warknął do samego siebie, dokończył piwo i zaczął w końcu pisać.  
Po zapisaniu strony, kichnął mocno. Później jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Rozejrzał się zaskoczony i zauważył sprawcę swojego nieszczęścia. Czarna, puchata kulka siedziała na oparciu kanapy i ruszała w jego stronę.  
\- O nie, nie zbliżaj się – znowu kichnięcie. – Nie widzisz jak ja na ciebie – kichnięcie – reaguję?  
Głośne mruczenie rozległo się zaraz obok niego, gdzie mały kociak wtulał się ufnie w jego bok.  
\- O, Punk, tu jesteś – Gabriel w dresach i dużej koszulce Rolling Stones pojawił się obok. – Zostaw go, widać, że ma uczulenie. – Mówił, łapiąc go zaraz na ręce.  
\- Punk? Nazwałeś kota… Punk?  
Gabriel zmarszczył brwi i przyciągnął do siebie włochatą kulkę jeszcze mocniej, jakby bał się, że zwierzak poczuje się źle, słysząc tak o swoim imieniu.  
\- To imię… tymczasowe. Dopóki nie znajdę lepszego. A teraz dobranoc Dean, masz skończyć tę pracę, jasne?  
\- Jasne, mamo…

Skończyło się na tym, że po zapisaniu kolejnej strony, Dean odchylił się do tyłu i zamknął oczy by pomyśleć nad kolejnym argumentem. Zamknął oczy dosłownie na moment…  
Gabriel, który miał w zwyczaju budzić się o nieodpowiednich godzinach, wstał o 3 rano. Przeszedł do salonu, chcąc zobaczyć czy Dean zebrał się do domu. Nie, leżał rozwalony na jego kanapie. Mężczyzna sięgnął po koc i przykrył go, przy okazji biorąc jego pracę. Zszedł na dół do kuchni, wyciągnął ze słoika kilka ciasteczek i zaczął robić sobie kawę. Jeśli jeszcze dzisiaj zaśnie, to będzie cud. Usiadł przy oknie, musiał jednak zapalić lampkę. Jesień miała swoje twarde zasady łączące się z tym, że słońce wstawało o wiele później i o wiele mniej chętnie niż zazwyczaj. Tak więc Gabe, wpatrując się w nadal śpiące miasto na zmianę brał łyk kawy, gryz ciastka i sprawdzał kolejne linijki pracy Deana. Niektóre błędy poprawił, inne części zdania skreślał. Na końcu pozostało puste pole, czekające na zakończenie. Gabriel wziął jeszcze jedną kartkę i kilka minut ćwiczył naśladowanie pisma Deana. Później dopisał zakończenie w taki sposób, że mało kto mógłby się zorientować, że było pisane przez kogoś innego.

\- Rise and shine, Dean-o! – Krzyknął. Tak, miał wielką radochę oglądając, jak ten zrywa się na równe nogi i rozgląda, zdziwiony tym co się stało i gdzie się znajduje. – Twoja praca nie jest najgorsza, ale na jakieś specjalne nagrody też nie zasługuje… Przygotowałem bekon i jajka. Masz ochotę na śniadanie?  
\- Co? Ja… nie wiem, czy… chwila. Powiedziałeś „bekon”?  
Gabriel wyszczerzył się i pokiwał głową.

Dwadzieścia minut później Dean pognał na najbliższy przystanek autobusowy i po blisko godzinie był w domu. Wpadł, zerknął na kartkę od Sammy’iego, że dzisiaj zamierzał iść do biblioteki i – dla jego własnej wiadomości – mało obchodzi go to, gdzie szlajał się pół nocy i czemu w ogóle na noc nie wrócił. Cały liścik kończył się takim zdaniem: „Najwidoczniej to ja tu jestem tym starszym bratem”.  
Dean pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się krzywo, odwracając kartkę i bazgrząc tam wielki napis SUCZ.  
Prysznic, kawa, plecak i kask na motocykl. Zaparkował motocykl przy znanych mu już maszynach swojej ekipy.  
Biegnąc na lekcję do Ellen nie zauważył jednak, że nigdzie nie ma Harleya z granatowym siodełkiem.

\- No nie wierzę… spóźniony Winchester z esejem do oddania – Ellen odsunęła się od tablicy, patrząc się na chłopaka, który stał na środku klasy oddychając szybko. Położył spięte kartki na stosiku reszty prac z ich klasy i ruszył na swoje miejsce, witając się przy okazji ze swoją ekipą.  
\- Novak też się spóźni? – Nauczycielka skierowała to pytanie prosto do niego. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że ławka przed nim była pusta. Castiel nie przyszedł do szkoły.  
Charlie odwróciła się ze swojego miejsca i zerknęła, tak jak Dean, na puste miejsce, by po chwili spojrzeć na niego ostro. Ze swojego miejsca widział, jak w trakcie lekcji pisała miliardy SMSów. Pewnie do Castiela z zapytaniem czemu nie przyszedł na lekcję z esejem, który przecież musiał pisać, jeśli nawet Gabriel o nim wiedział.  
Dean mruknął na chłopaków, że zaraz do nich dołączy, sam jednak złapał Charlie za łokieć i przytrzymał przy wyjściu. Ellen zerknęła na nich, ruszając zaraz na zaplecze sali, by zrobić sobie kawę.  
\- Gdzie jest Cas?  
Charlie przestała się szarpać. Rude brwi uniosły się powoli do góry i jednym, mocnym ruchem, wyszarpnęła się z jego uścisku.  
\- Wow. Teraz? Serio? Nagle się nim przejmujesz?  
\- Charlie, nie prze-  
\- JA MAM NIE PRZESADZAĆ?! – Wrzasnęła na niego i odetchnęła głęboko. – To ty się nim bawiłeś – dźgnęła go w pierś. – To ty zaciągnąłeś na imprezę – kolejne dźgnięcie. – To ty pozwoliłeś Benny’iemu go zbić! – Jeszcze jedno. – Więc teraz… teraz Dean, powinieneś zachować się jak prawdziwy facet i mieć w dupie co Castiel robi i czemu go tutaj nie ma. A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę pędzić na kolejne lekcje. – Poprawiła pasek plecaka na ramieniu i wyszła.

Nie poszedł na kolejną lekcję siedząc na swoim motocyklu i paląc. Miał nadzieję, że zobaczy Castiela, który przyjedzie spóźniony na lekcję. Czemu to robił? Czemu jak ostatnia cipa siedział tutaj i czekał? Pokręcił głową i wrócił się do szkoły. W pewnym momencie przez myśl przeszło mu, że może… może jednak przyjechał i szybko wbiegł innymi drzwiami na najważniejszy z przedmiotów, które sobie wybrał, czyli…

\- Nie ma dzisiaj aniołka? – Crowley rozejrzał się po małej klasie. Juliet spała sobie smacznie przy drzwiach, ciesząc się promieniami słońca, które właśnie wpadały do klasy. Charlie zorientowała się, że chodzi o Castiela i jedynie pokręciła głową. Reszta uczniów, nie będąc pewna o kogo chodzi, tylko zwiesiła głowy.  
\- Aż szkoda, że dostał jedną z lepszych ocen z niezapowiedzianych kartkówek z tamtego tygodnia. A wiecie jak brzmi reszta ocen? Dwójki i pały – uśmiechnął się, przechodząc dookoła biurka i stając przed nim. Usiadł na nim po chwili i westchnął, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Musicie coś zrozumieć, półmóżdżki. Będziecie testowani najtrudniejszymi zadaniami, jakimi kiedykolwiek testował kogokolwiek kiedykolwiek. I macie się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
Po tej krótkiej przemowie zaczął wyczytywać oceny. W połowie drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Dean. Charlie zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się jak szybko ten gość chce umrzeć.  
\- A, wiewiórka. Pomyliłeś klasy, co? – Ledwie zerknął na niego, kontynuując czytanie marnych ocen. Gdy Dean rozglądał się po sali Juliet wstała i zawarczała głośno.  
\- Woow… dobra, spokojnie piesku – mruknął do niej, jeszcze szybko rozejrzał po sali i z pierwszym, groźnym szczeknięciem wycofał się, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Castiela zdecydowanie nie było w tej sali.


	22. Fachowe psucie krwi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę psucia tego i owego, a na pewno wielkie plany Castiela Novaka

_„Gdzie jesteś?”_   
_„Pojawisz się dzisiaj w szkole?”_   
_„Wszystko w porządku?”_   
_„Castiel, nie żartuj sobie, nie ma cię nawet u Crowleya????!!!!!”_

_„Dopiero wstałem”_ – taka odpowiedź padła po kilku godzinach dobijania się przez Charlie drogą SMSową. Castiel skłamał, pisząc, że wstaje, bo prawda była taka, że na nogach był już od 8, a teraz dochodziła 13. Siedzieli właśnie z Balthazarem i użerali się nad jednym z projektów graficznych, które wysłano mu do obróbki. Cas głównie miał za zadanie podsuwać mu kolejne pomysły i słuchać jego narzekań. W trakcie tego wszystkiego napisał kolejne akapity eseju dla Ellen, który zamierzał donieść jutro. Teraz za to siedział po turecku i z nudów szarpał za struny skrzypiec, trzymając je jak gitarę.

\- Nie powinieneś gdzieś być, Casie? – Balthazar uniósł lekko głowę znad laptopa, by spojrzeć na brata.   
\- W szkole?  
\- Albo na treningu na basenie. Do zawodów coraz mniej.  
\- Dzisiaj się tym zajmę… tylko znowu będziesz mi musiał zrobić makijaż – uśmiechnął się krzywo, odwracając twarz profilem, by dokładniej pokazać Balthazarowi nadal fioletowy policzek i kącik oka.

\- Ej, ej! Szefie! – Benny złapał go za rękaw kurtki i pociągnął za sobą w stronę ogrodzenia szkoły. Była długa przerwa, a ich paczka jak zawsze wyszła zapalić. Jednak tym razem Lafitte postanowił zapalić oddzielnie i przymusić do tego swojego przyjaciela. – Co ty dziś jakby cię co ugryzło? Chodzi ci o tego lachociąga? Pytałem się rano dzisiaj, wiesz, tak prowizorycznie w klubie… Nic mu się raczej nie stało. Odwieźli go jacyś nieznajomi. Tylko przyjechali i zabrali, ale żadni z pobliskich gangów. Nie pójdziemy do pierdla, nie mamy za co – uśmiechnął się szeroko, klepiąc go po łopatce. – Wyluzuj się, szefie. Ile to już razy kogoś tak załatwiliśmy? Powinien znać swoje miejsce w tej szkole!   
Dean miał ochotę odpowiedzieć „za dużo”. Za dużo razy tak kogoś załatwili. A zdecydowanie za dużo razy załatwili tak samego Castiela. Mimo to tylko skinął głową i odpalił papierosa, zaciągając się mocno.

Wieczór nadszedł nadzwyczaj szybko. Castiel został umalowany przed wyjściem, wziął torbę i trochę kasy w kieszeń, po czym wyjechał spod bloku. Na basen dojechał w piętnaście minut. Zapukał do okienka, za którym siedziała znana mu już z poprzedniego razu Hannah. Podniosła na niego spojrzenie błękitnych oczu i uśmiechnęła się.   
\- Jak zwykle pojedynczy odludek na kilka godzin?  
\- Tak właśnie – przytaknął, podając jej pieniądze i odbierając pasek na rękę.   
Jeszcze w szatni rozgrzał się lekko. Nadal był poobijany. Brzuch i żebra były już zielonkawe: niedługo powinny zejść. Gorzej, że jego mięśnie na pewno nie będą zadowolone z wycisku, jaki sobie dzisiaj da.   
Stanął na skraju basenu, założył okularki i wskoczył, chwilę płynąc pod wodą, by zaraz wynurzyć się i poprawić okularki, które w trakcie uderzenia o taflę wody zsunęły mu się na brodę. Trochę pokracznie podpłynął do jednej linii bojek rozdzielającą tory i zaczął się ogarniać.

Zanurzył się jeszcze raz, powoli wypuścił powietrze, pozwalając ciału opaść o kilka centymetrów w dół. W końcu zaczął trening i musiał przyznać, że czuł się jak w domu.

Chwilę przed 21 wyszedł z basenu, tym razem używając już przeznaczonej do tego drabinki. Nogi mu drżały tak mocno, że musiał usiąść. Lekki obiad podchodził mu do gardła. Zwiesi głowę, łokcie opierając na kolanach i oddychając powoli i głęboko. Musiał wrócić do swojej poprzedniej kondycji, bo z takim czymś na pewno sobie nie poradzi. Nie na zawodach, dzięki którym może dostać stypendium. Całkiem spore, jeśli będzie miał wyjątkowe osiągnięcia (czyt. Pierwsze miejsce).   
\- Nie nudzi cię takie coś?   
Poderwał się do góry i okręcił, patrząc po trybunach. Hannah schodziła właśnie do niego pomiędzy siedzeniami, trzymając w dłoni torebkę, a w drugiej napój izotoniczny. Rzuciła mu go, uśmiechając się.  
\- Trzy godziny pływania w tą i we w tą?  
\- Nigdy – powiedział, zaraz wypijając połowę napoju z butelki. Zauważył, że dziewczyna się mu przygląda. Dotknął palcami policzka i pokiwał głową.  
\- Pewnie mój idealny makijaż się zmył, co?   
\- Tak, zdecydowanie… Quasimodo.  
Castiel roześmiał się, łapiąc za ręcznik i wycierając włosy.   
\- Dobra, Esmeraldo. Czemu czekasz na takiego gargulca?   
\- Bo ostatnio dostałam porządny opieprz za to, że pozwoliłam ci tu siedzieć samemu i dałam ci zamknąć basen. Więc albo będziesz na mnie zdany, albo musisz znaleźć sobie inne godziny na treningi.   
\- Dobra, Esmeraldo – powtórzył się, kiwając znowu głową. – A w ramach przeprosin dasz się zaprosić na kawę?   
\- O 21? Może jak wyładniejesz i znajdziesz kawiarnię czynną o takiej porze – rzuciła mu klucze. – Będę czekać przy wyjściu. Sprężaj się.   
\- Kawiarnię znam, a wyładnieję niedługo! – Krzyknął za nią, sam ruszając w stronę szatni.

W połowie listopada zaczął padać śnieg. Castiel z niezadowoleniem musiał przerzucić się na autobus oraz pojedyncze podwózki Gabriela, gdy z samego rana lub popołudniami jeździł na zakupy. W tym samym czasie Dean woził Sama, a często i większość swoich znajomych, Impalą, która jak co zimę służyła mu za zamiennik jego motoru. To, że do szkoły nie było tak daleko, to jedno, ale to, że motory nie lubiły się ze śniegiem przeważało. Lepiej wydać trochę na benzynę niż na pogrzeb.   
W szkole zaczynał się najgorszy etap pt. „zbliża się przerwa świąteczna i koniec semestru” inaczej rozumiany jako: „piszcie pierdyliard egzaminów na raz, bo macie na to czas i chęci”.   
Mimo to oboje: Dean i Castiel sobie radzili. Oczywiście, bywały wzloty i upadki, ale ich oceny nie sięgały najniższej krajowej, więc nie było na co narzekać.

A pomiędzy nimi? Unormowało się. Spoglądali czasem na siebie. Dean raz, czy dwa, próbował podejść, ale Benny lub samo spojrzenie Castiela go do tego zniechęcało. Najbliżej siebie znajdowali się na lekcjach u Ellen oraz na strzelnicy. Dla Deana, wtorek stał się najciekawszym dniem w ciągu całego tygodnia. Wtedy mógł stać obok niego, a później nawet zapalić, chyba, że robiło się zbyt zimno lub któryś z nich się spieszył. Zamienienie kilku słów w ich przypadku było nadzwyczaj dużym krokiem naprzód.   
W ostatni piątek listopada Hannah pozwoliła się zaprosić na tak wyproszoną już przez Castiela kawę. Była zresztą ciekawa jaka to kawiarnia jest otwarta o tej godzinie.   
Gabriel nie był zaskoczony, widząc wchodzącego do środka Castiela. Bardziej zaciekawiła go dziewczyna, której towarzyszący jej Novak, zaraz wskazał miejsce na kanapach. Rozebrali się z kurtek i usiedli wygodniej, a Gabriel już był obok.   
\- Dla mnie daj kawę z cynamonem. Hannah?  
\- Ja… może… macie może coś, co polecacie?  
Gabriel uniósł lekko brwi i zastukał kilka razy w mały notesik, jakby się zastanawiając. W tym samym czasie spojrzał uważnie na Castiela. Na to, jak zadowolony i pewny siebie był ten maluch.   
\- Kawa ciasteczkowa z bitą śmietaną i syropem klonowym. Może być?   
\- Tak, świetnie – uśmiechnęła się, a Gabe nabazgrał jakiś szlaczek, udając, że notuje, po czym wrócił do baru.   
Przesiedzieli tak aż do zamknięcia, gdy to Gabe wspomniał o tym, że 2 godziny temu powinien już zamknąć. Dochodziła północ. Castiel zdziwiony zerknął na zegarek, po czym wstał.   
\- Rozliczymy się później, okej? – Spytał się, na co starszy tylko wzruszył ramionami i poszedł na zaplecze. Cas sięgnął po płaszcz i pomógł jej go założyć, po czym zadzwonił po sprawdzony już, numer taksówki. Miały swoje stałe miejsce niedaleko lokalu, więc powinna się pojawić za dosłownie kilka minut. W tym czasie odprowadził ją do drzwi i podziękował za miło spędzony wieczór. Otrzymał nawet pocałunek w policzek zanim nie wsiadła do taksówki i nie odjechała.  
I co dziwnego – pasowało mu takie coś.   
Wrócił się po swój szalik i czapkę do środka, gdzie Gabriel z założonymi rękoma czekał na niego.   
\- Pominę to, że padam na twarz – westchnął, wskazują na drzwi. – Kto to był?   
\- Wow, spokojnie, przecież nie jestem z nikim w żadnym związku. Mogę wychodzić na randki, prawda?   
\- Jestem szczerze zdziwiony, że nie zaczęło się od łóżka.  
Castiel zmarszczył brwi i nałożył czapkę, zaraz sięgając do kieszeni i powoli rozplątując słuchawki.   
\- No i że to jest dziewczyna…  
\- Gabriel! – Cas podniósł szybko głowę i wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka sekund. Ta złość przypominała mu wybuchy Balthazara, przez co się uśmiechnął. A to tylko pociągnęło go jeszcze bardziej w dół. – Miło mi, że tęsknisz za nocnymi przygodami i facetami, ale twój własny facet siedzi w mieszkaniu. Nie powinieneś się nim zająć?  
\- Dawno nie było tu Deana.  
\- Bo mnie to nie obchodzi. Dajcie sobie już z nim spokój – syknął i wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.   
Gabe westchnął ciężko, przecierając oczy. Spokojnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi, przekręcił tabliczkę na ZAMKNIĘTE oraz opuścił żaluzje w oknach. Przed opuszczeniem ostatniej wyjrzał na ulicę i uśmiechnął się lekko: jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to będą mieli białe święta.

\- Kiedy ostatnio byłeś na zewnątrz? – Balthazar zaskoczony podniósł głowę.  
\- Tam – wskazał na okno. – Jest biało. Sypie 24 na 7. Jak wyjdę tam o kulach, to nie zrobię pięciu kroków, a już będę leżał.   
\- Przecież ja lub Gabriel możemy iść z tobą. To nic trudnego powiedzieć, że…  
\- Nie masz jakiejś pracy domowej do odrobienia, Casie? – Balthazar uciął rozmowę, mrużąc lekko oczy i garbiąc się zaraz nad książką. Gdy młodszy Novak kontynuował, książka powędrowała na wysokość twarzy jego brata wskazując, że nie ma zamiaru go słuchać choćby sekundy dłużej.   
Odczekał jeszcze chwilę i zadał pytanie, które nurtowało go już od kilku dni:  
\- To znaczy, że nie przyjdziesz na moje zawody?   
Książka powoli obniżyła swój tor lotu. Zza niej wyłoniła się para jasnych oczu.   
\- Przepraszam, Casie, ale…  nie… chyba nie będę dał rady. Gabriel w ciągu dnia pracuje, a ja… nie będę nawet…  
\- Dobra, nie tłumacz się. Rozumiem – mruknął tylko i ruszył do swojego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.   
Nie to, żeby spodziewał się czegoś innego. Zawody były już za tydzień i kilka dni, a Balthazar nie wyściubiał nosa zza drzwi od blisko miesiąca. Nie ma mowy, żeby postanowił wyjść tylko dlatego, że Cas ma jakieś zawody.   
Jednym słowem, wracał do tego, co było zawsze: on sam. Jedyny. Sam siebie zachęcał, sam sobie dopingował, sam się cieszył z wygranej lub sam pocieszał się po kolejnej przegranej. To, że zaczął mieszkać ze starszym bratem, który także stracił kontakt z rodziną, nic nie zmieniło w tej materii.   
Odpalił laptop i zaczął szukać różnych uniwersytetów nastawionych na sport lub matematykę. Nie doszedł nawet do drugiego linku, gdy rozległ się dzwonek domofonu.

To samo stało się w domu Winchesterów. Sam, który leżał na kanapie i czytał, czasami spoglądając na film, który oglądał Dean, od razu pobiegł do drzwi. Spojrzał przez okno i dojrzał postać listonosza u bramki.   
\- Kto to? – Dean ledwie wystawił głowę zza oparcia masywnego fotela.   
\- Listonosz, a kto? Castiel już tu nie przyjeżdża. – Na tą odpowiedź telewizor zaczął grać jakoś tak głośniej.   
Sam otworzył po chwili drzwi, podpisał pokwitowanie listu poleconego oraz pożegnał się. Zamknął drzwi jak najszybciej się dało, gdy do środka siłą wdarło się mroźne powietrze.   
\- To od rodziców.   
Na te słowa Dean podniósł się i obaj ruszyli do kuchni. Starszy Winchester wziął kopertę i z szuflady wyciągnął nóż do papieru. Spokojnie przeciął górę i wyciągnął ze środka… kartkę bożonarodzeniową. Był ledwie drugi grudnia!

 _„Sam i Dean,_  
Niestety, ale sprawy biznesowe zatrzymały nas w Illinois. Będziemy tutaj do dwudziestego grudnia, po czym Wasz ojciec zabiera mnie na święta na jedną z wysp Oceanii. Podobno była to nadzwyczaj korzystna oferta, a dobrze wiecie jak kocham podróżować.   
Mam nadzieję, że spędzicie święta w spokoju i zdrowiu. Jeśli chcecie, spędźcie je ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, o których czasami piszecie. Na pewno chętnie przyjmą Was, jako strudzonych podróżą wędrowców : ) !  
Widzimy się już w Nowym Roku. Przylecimy pewnie na Trzech Króli, więc do tego czasu trzymajcie się i nie wpadnijcie w żadne kłopoty! Przeważnie Ty, Deanie Winchester!   
Kochamy Was i ściskamy najmocniej!  
Mary  & John

_P.S. Na Wasze konta zostały przelane pieniądze na ten i następny miesiąc oraz mała „premia” świąteczna! Na e-mail Sama wysłaliśmy też 2 bilety do teatru, na jakikolwiek spektakl sobie wybierzecie! Bawcie się dobrze!”_

Winchesterowie spojrzeli po sobie. Dean był zawiedziony, jednak to po Samie było bardziej to widać. Urodził się w momencie, gdy Mary zaczęła swoją karierę. W odróżnieniu od starszego brata nie miał okazji poznać matki aż tak dobrze. Najlepiej z całej ich małej rodziny znał Deana.   
\- Nie rób takiej miny, Sammy – Dean postarał się, żeby ostrożnie zgiąć kartkę z listem zamiast zgnieść ją i wyrzucić do kosza.  Robili to już po raz kolejny. – Boże Narodzenie z pizzą? Co ty na to? Możemy nawet obejrzeć kilka wyciskaczy łez. Wiesz, jak prawdziwi faceci.  
Dopiero ten tekst sprawił, że Sam uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową. Później słabym głosem powiedział, że musi coś sprawdzić w pokoju. Dean odczekał chwilę, po czym ruszył za nim na górę. Stanął przy zamkniętych drzwiach. Nie pomylił się: Sam płakał w poduszkę, przez co do uszu Deana dochodziło tylko urywane łkanie i pociąganie nosem. Przełknął gulę w gardle, która pojawiła się równie szybko, co prysły nadzieje na rodzinne święta. Wszedł do pokoju, pukając kilka razy. Bez słowa usiadł na łóżku i przyciągnął brata do siebie, zamykając go w ramionach.   
Pogładził go po plecach i oparł podbródek na jego głowie.   
\- To będą dobre święta, Sammy. Poradzimy sobie we dwójkę. Zrobimy najlepsze święta na całym świecie, okej? – Spytał się cicho i w odpowiedzi dostał tylko pociągnięcie nosem i kolejną falę łez.

\- Już idę! – Wrzasnął Cas, biegnąc do domofonu i podnosząc słuchawkę.   
\- List polecony do Balthazara Novaka.   
\- Proszę – wcisnął guziczek, a w słuchawce rozległ się nieprzyjemny dźwięk, gdy blokada drzwi została zwolniona. Po kilku minutach, kiedy to listonosz musiał wejść dwa piętra w górę i znaleźć mieszkanie z małą 9 zawieszoną nad Judaszem. Otworzył mu, zanim ten nacisnął dzwonek.   
\- Proszę podpisać pokwitowanie – podsunął mu teczkę, a Cas szybko nabazgrał swoje nazwisko, podziękował i odebrał kopertę.   
Była czarna z twardego, błyszczącego papieru. Imię, nazwisko oraz adres były napisane na przyklejonej w rogu, śnieżnobiałej etykiecie.   
\- Jakiś luksusowy list do ciebie. Kto ma kasę, żeby wydawać tyle za samą kopertę? Ona kosztuje pewnie z dwadzieścia dolców – obejrzał ją dokładnie, wręczając zaraz bratu. Temu mina od raz zrzedła, ale wziął kopertę i rozerwał ją. Ze środka wyjął równie czarne zaproszenie.   
\- Wiesz kto ma tyle kasy i jest nadętym bufonem? Nasz ojciec.   
\- Śle do ciebie listy?   
\- Do każdego z naszej rodziny.   
\- Do mnie nigdy – Cas zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Bo nigdy nie określiłeś swojego miejsca pobytu. Nie miał gdzie tego wysłać.   
\- Ma to sens – przyznał Castiel, kiwając głową i zajmując miejsce obok brata. W środku, odręcznie pisane zaproszenie (autorstwa jakiejś uzdolnionej sekretarki). Balthazar ledwie przeleciał to wzrokiem, po czym rzucił na stolik, sięgając znowu do koperty. Tam znalazła się mała karteczka. Tym razem Castiel rozpoznał ojcowskie pismo z nadzwyczaj małymi literkami oraz wielkim brzuszkiem przy B oraz D.   
\- Oddzielna informacja?  
Balthazar uśmiechnął się krzywo.   
\- Nawet dwie. Pierwsza, to żebym się nie pojawiał, jeśli nadal nie mam porządnej pracy i jestem o kulach. Lub wózku!, nawet wyraził na to nadzieję, skurwysyn. I napisał, że jeśli wiem, gdzie jesteś to, żebym przekazał, że też jesteś zaproszony. Wyraża jednak wyraźną niechęć, co do tego, żebyś się pojawił.   
\- Ale o co właściwie chodzi? Ktoś umarł? – Castiel sięgnął po kopertę.   
\- Zaproszenie na kilkudniową konferencję, czy jak on to nazywa. Organizuje to co roku na kilka dni przed świętami. Spotkanie rodzinne i biznesowe w jednym. Hotel pięciogwiazdkowy, kilka nocy i tak dalej… takie tam pierdoły.   
\- To w końcu to jest konferencja czy rodzinne święta?  
\- Dwie okazje na raz. Ojciec w zaproszeniu nakazuje, że jeśli nie masz żony lub męża oczekiwany jesteś sam. Ma to na celu powiązanie naszej rodzinki z jego partnerami biznesowymi.  Jest w tym logika. Ale jak wygląda to w praktyce, to nie wiem. Już nawet nie pamiętam jak tam jest. Gdy byliśmy mali nawet nie pozwalano nam na takie coś przychodzić. Dlaczego to nadal czytasz?  
\- Bo jestem zainteresowany – Castiel wzruszył ramionami, nadal czytając.   
\- Gdzie tym razem to organizuje?  
\- Las Vegas – Castiel uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc wypisane korzyści, jeśli osoba zaproszona się pojawi.   
\- Castiel, nie. Nie jedź tam. Tylko nabawisz się kłopotów. Zobaczysz, że…   
\- Jadę. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko do brata. – No proszę cię, Balthy! Nie chcesz zepsuć trochę krwi naszej rodzince?   
\- Wpadniesz w tarapaty.   
\- Najwyżej zostanę wyrzucony z hotelu Jakby to był pierwszy raz!   
\- Castiel, nie.   
\- Balthy… - spojrzał na niego i przygryzł dolną wargę. – Pomyśl: luksusowy hotel, goście w garniturach i sukniach balowych. I ja. W garniturze i skórzanej kurtce. Zabierający całe zainteresowanie, a co najlepsze: wkurwiający całą rodzinkę. Z naszym ojcem włącznie.   
\- Nawet, jeśli ci zabronię to i tak pojedziesz, co?  
\- Oh, nawet Gabe podwiezie mnie na dworzec! No proszę cię, już się uśmiechasz. Sam tego chcesz, żebym się tam popisał i…  
\- W razie czego… ja o tym nic nie wiem. Jasne?  
\- Jak słońce – mrugnął do niego.

  
Balthazar starał się, ale nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.


	23. Pięć kresek poniżej zera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Są chmury, proch strzelniczy, chlor i trochę krwi. Ah i lekcja historii od Sama!

Ku zadowoleniu Castiela, rozkład autobusów znowu się zmienił. Tym razem we wtorki mógł sobie pozwolić na te pół godziny stania pod ścianą i spalania kilku papierosów z Deanem, a przy tym nie musiał czekać godziny na kolejny autobus do domu.   
Po zajęciach na strzelnicy naciągali kaptury albo czapki, jeśli wiało. Tego dnia śnieg odpuścił, zostawiając grubą warstwę dookoła, a temperaturę wsadzając na piątą kreseczkę poniżej zera.   
\- Niedługo masz zawody, prawda? Fajki ci przypadkiem nie szkodzą?   
Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając zaraz na Deana i wypuszczając mu dym w twarz.  
\- Mógłbym rzucić, ale za dużo z tym zabawy. Poza tym, wtedy byśmy w ogóle nie rozmawiali.

Ten komentarz był już wypowiedziany trochę inaczej. Niebieskie oczy wbiły się w drzewo za plecami Deana, by nie patrzeć mu w twarz.  
Mimo tego, że między nimi układało się już coraz lepiej, to żaden z nich nie postanowił na ten temat otwarcie porozmawiać. Nie zrobili też zupełnie nic, by w szkole mogli zostać uznani za kumpli. Szczególnie, jeśli Benny i reszta ich watahy wilków z Wayward, nie była nastawiona do Castiela przyjaźnie. Co z tego, że od ich pierwszego sporu minęło kilka miesięcy? Nadal skakali sobie do gardeł.

Dean przytknął końcówkę papierosa do ust i zaciągnął się mocno ostatni raz, a niedopałek zgasił na murze. Wypuścił powoli dym, rękę przesuwając w górę, tak, by znajdowała się na wysokości twarzy Castiela. Chłopak nadal stał, paląc papierosa i nie myśląc o tym, jak blisko jest Dean. Czuł go jednak. Czuł ostre, gorzkie fajki sprowadzane zza granicy, ciepło bijące od jego ciała oraz specyficzny zapach, który zostawał na każdym z nich po spędzeniu godziny, lub więcej, na strzelnicy.   
Po dopaleniu swojego papierosa, Cas odwrócił się, by zgasić go zaraz obok dłoni Deana. Miał to być sygnał na odsunięcie się, lekkie wystraszenie go możliwym przypaleniem, ale nie zadziałało.  
Teraz, przez głupotę Castiela, stali jeszcze bliżej, prawie stykając się nosami.   
Z tej odległości Dean widział jak twarz Novaka jest pokiereszowana. Na policzku nadal widniał blady ślad noża, którym potraktował go Benny. Nos widać, że był kilka razy przestawiany. Kolejne blizny były na łuku brwiowym i nadal gojącej się wardze. Dean podejrzewał, że sam też nie był obiektem stuprocentowego piękna, jednak widok nieznikających blizn sprawił, że chciał odwdzięczyć się za to Benniemu.   
\- Cas… chciałem przeprosić…  
Spodziewał się przerwania. Krzyku albo warknięcia i szybkiego odejścia. Tak jak się stało, gdy próbował tłumaczyć się w jego mieszkaniu.   
\- Nie chciałem, żeby to… tak z tym i… - zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc drugą dłoń i powoli przesuwając palcem po jego bliźnie. Od zimna dłoni, Castiel zadrżał. – Ta hierarchia jest popierdolona – syknął przez zęby. Nie umiał dużo więcej powiedzieć, a Cas też nie wydawał się skory do rozmowy. Usta miał lekko rozchylone, ale spojrzenie błękitnych oczu tylko przesuwało się od ust Deana do otoczenia za jego ramieniem, by upewnić się, że nikt ich nie zobaczy.

Nikt ze szkoły nie widział, jak Dean Winchester przyciąga Castiela do siebie i całuje. Powoli, ostrożnie, palcem nadal przesuwając po bliźnie, która nie powinna się tam pojawić. Tym razem Castiel nie uciekł. Jego ciało lgnęło do drugiego, odzianego w skórę mężczyzny. Dłońmi powoli skradał się aż do szyi, na której splótł palce i pociągnął go bardziej do siebie.   
To było coś innego. Innego niż zapewniały mu pocałunki z Hannah.   
Przy Hannah czuł się lekki. Całując jej jasną skórę, jej wąskie usta i patrząc w niebieskie oczy, miał wrażenie, że obcuje z czymś, co nie należy do tej ziemi. Że całuje anioła lub chmurę. Coś, czego nie mógł mocniej objąć, bo z każdą taką próbą, rozpływała się i znikała. Wiotczała tak, że Castiel nie wiedział, jak nad tym zapanować.  
Tutaj jego ciało lgnęło do tego samego. Do czegoś stałego, twardego i mocno osadzonego w rzeczywistości. Castiel lgnął do ciała, które już znał. Które już dotykał, całował i wielbił, a które było mu ciągle odbierane.

Nie, hierarchia nie była w porządku.   
Odsunęli się od siebie po dłużej chwili. Z ich ust unosiły się obłoczki pary, gdy oddychali ciężej niż przed chwilą, chcąc znowu się pocałować. Zatracić w tym uczuciu. Castiel spuścił głowę i odgarnął rękaw kurtki, by spojrzeć na zegarek.  
\- Fuck, mój autobus – syknął, po czym wyminął Deana i pobiegł w stronę ulicy, która zaraz obok miała park. Idąc tym parkiem dalej doszłoby się do ich szkoły.  – Do jutra, Dean! – Krzyknął jeszcze, poprawił plecak i już go nie było. Nie myślał o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Nie chciał jeszcze dopuścić do siebie tej myśli. Myśli, że Hannah mogłaby być tylko kimś na chwilę, na tak długo, aż odpowiednia osoba nie wróci do łask.

Dean patrzył chwilę na ślady w śniegu, które zostawił Castiel. Potem poprawił torbę na ramieniu, która smętnie zsuwała się, gdy on był zajęty czymś zupełnie innym. Z kieszeni wygrzebał kluczyki i otworzył drzwi Impali. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył jak spokojnie Sam idzie od głównego wejścia na teren placu. Zazwyczaj przychodził od strony parku i to dość szybko, w obawie, że Dean zmyje się bez niego do domu.  
\- Co tak się wleczesz, Sammy?   
\- Chciałem dać wam jak najwięcej czasu.   
\- Słucham? – Dean otworzył drzwi i usiadł za kółkiem. – O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Miałem iść jak zwykle od parku, ale zobaczyłem, że całujecie się z Castielem, to wybrałem drogę naokoło. Czy w końcu, i to naprawdę, W KOŃCU, się pogodziliście?   
Dean wykręcił samochodem, nie odpowiadając.  
\- Dean?  
\- Zamknij się. Nic nie widziałeś.   
\- Ale Dean. Uczą nas tego nawet na historii, że już od starożytnego Rzymu i Grecji pojawiały się osoby tak samo homo- jak i biseksualne. Ja, jako twój brat mogę-  
\- Się zamknąć, Sammy. Jako mój młodszy brat, możesz się teraz zamknąć.

Dopiero w domu Dean sięgnął do swojej komórki, wyciszonej na czas szkoły, a szczególnie strzelnicy, gdzie Pellergino wyrzucał ze strzelnicy każdego, komu zadzwonił telefon.   
5 nieodebranych połączeń od Benniego.   
\- Kurwa – zaklął pod nosem. Sammy, który był w połowie wyciągania rzeczy na obiad, zamarł w bezruchu.   
\- Co jest?  
\- Czego on kurwa chciał o tej godzinie? – Zaczął do siebie, wybierając od razu jego numer i przykładając komórkę do ucha. Pokazał Samowi, żeby był cicho. W komórce wybrzmiał tylko jeden sygnał.   
\- Teraz kurwa dzwonisz? Gdzieś ty był, Dean?! Godzinę odmrażam sobie już dupsko, a ty…  
\- Benny, chwila! Co się niby takiego stało?  
\- Niby? Wypierdolili mnie z mieszkania! Stwierdzili, że jak na… jakieś powalone warunki ich wynajęcia, to syf, który po sobie zostawiam jest niedopuszczalny i kazali mi się wynosić!   
Komentarz Deana, że Benny naprawdę potrafił zostawić po sobie syf, był teraz zbędny. Nie powiedział nic, tylko czekał, aż chłopak wyrzuci z siebie cały kwas.  
\- A co z innymi? Czemu do nich nie zadzwoniłeś?  
\- Bo wiem, że z naszej paczki tylko ty masz dom, w którym mogę się zatrzymać.  
Myśl o Bennym mieszkającym tutaj sprawiła, że Dean zadrżał. Nie chodziło nawet o ten syf. Myślał jak będzie korzystał z jego laptopa czy po raz kolejny zdarzy się sytuacja, że Castiel przywiezie tu Sama… co wtedy? Nie wiadomo ile czasu zajmie mu znalezienie nowego mieszkania, a do tego czasu…  
\- Stary ja… Gdzie ty teraz jesteś? Będę za parę minut.   
Rozłączył się i spojrzał na Sama.

\- Wiem, że nie spodoba ci się to co ci zaraz powiem, ale… Benny zamieszka z nami na jakiś czas.  
\- Co? Nie ma mowy! Ten grubas i flejtuch? Nie chcę go tu, Dean!  
\- Sam, przestań! Myślisz, że mi się to podoba? To jest mój najlepszy przyjaciel, ale jak zobaczy cokolwiek… oni rzucą się sobie do gardeł. – Nie myśląc dużo, sięgnął na blat po dokumenty i kluczyki. – Kontynuuj gotowanie, tylko nie spal makaronu. Będziesz dla niego miły, a ja się upewnię, że on będzie miły dla ciebie, jasne? Tak, Sammy, jestem świadom, że nie pałacie do siebie miłością!

Gdy Dean podniósł głos, Sam zacisnął usta w wąską linię i odwrócił się, by zacząć przygotowywać spaghetti. Słuchał tylko jak Impala wyjeżdża z podjazdu i kieruje się z powrotem do miasta.   
Benny siedział na parkingu przed blokowiskiem, w którym wynajmował wcześniej pokój. Dean podejrzewał, że nie tylko wynajemcy byli niezadowoleni ze stanu rzeczy. Osoby, które musiały dzielić z Bennym łazienkę i kuchnię na pewno przyczyniły się do jego wyrzucenia. I nie miał im za to nawet za złe.   
Wyszedł z samochodu i od razu zauważył jak nachmurzony jest Benny. Jakby to on robił przysługę Deanowi, że w ogóle zgadza się u niego tymczasowo zamieszkać.   
\- O co ci kurwa chodzi? – Warknął Dean, sam nie będąc już w tak dobrym nastroju.   
\- Kończysz strzelnicę dobrą godzinę przed tym, jak do mnie zadzwoniłeś… gdzie byłeś?  
\- Co to, przesłuchanie?   
\- Gdzie byłeś, szefie? Co było tak ważne, że nie odebrałeś ode mnie telefonu?  
\- Miałem go wyciszony, idioto, a co innego? Wiesz, niektórzy wyłączają telefon na lekcje i…  
\- Włączają do od razu po. Co robiłeś po-  
\- Nie twoja zasrana sprawa – syknął Winchester, podchodząc bliżej. Był kilka centymetrów wyższy od Bena. Teraz wykorzystywał to, patrząc na niego z góry i zaciskając szczękę.  
\- Bo co, szefie? Uderzysz mnie? Uderzysz kogoś ze swoich? – Zmrużył oczy. – Zdradzisz?  
\- Nie dawaj mi ku temu powodów – Dean czuł jak jego wnętrzności zwijają się w kulkę i sprawiają, że chce mu się wymiotować, a w głowie mu szumi. Dłonie powoli zaciskały się w pięści.  
\- Kiedyś byliśmy jak najlepsi przyjaciele, a teraz co? Nie chcesz mi nawet powiedzieć gdzie byłeś? Co robiłeś? – Benny przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej i zaciągnął mocno. – Z kim paliłeś fajki? Chyba, że mam i tutaj zastosować siłę i…  
\- I rozorać mi policzek nożem? Do tego zmierzasz? Bo zawsze myślałem, że jesteś typem walki wręcz, a nie nożownikiem.  
Benny zamrugał zaskoczony. Później chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie o kim Dean mówi.  
\- Zasłużył na to. Zresztą – Benny parsknął śmiechem. – Zrobiłem to jego nożem. Sam go przecież nie noszę! Ha! A jak się kulił, jak jucha ciekła mu po twarzy, żebyś to widział!

Dean nie wytrzymał. Rzucił się na niego, powalając go na śnieg. Tarzali się, okładając się wzajemnie i szarpiąc za kurtki. W pewnym momencie Benny głową uderzył Deana w nos.  Winchester, gdy na chwilę poczerniało mu przed oczami, wyprowadził cios na oślep i nie trafił, szybko przewalony na plecy.   
\- Do czego pijesz, szefie? Czyżbyś… zmienił zdanie do… naszego ulubionego pedała? – Syknął i splunął na bok.   
Dosłownie sekundy później Benny został uderzony w twarz tak mocno, że skulił się na ziemi. Dean, oddychając ciężko, podniósł się na nogi i otrzepał się ze śniegu.   
\- Jeśli chcesz…. Mieć gdzie spać… zamknij jadaczkę i wsiadaj do samochodu – warknął, po czym podszedł, by z śniegu wyciągnąć czapkę, z którą jego przyjaciel się nie rozstawał. Nie miała już ani śladu różu, który kiedyś był użyty do kawału zorganizowanego przez Castiela. Rzucił mu ją, zaraz wsiadając do Impali i tylko obserwując, jak Benny wstawia swoje rzeczy do bagażnika i siada na miejscu pasażera.

Sammy makaronu nie spalił ani nie rozgotował, a sos i pulpety wyszły odpowiednio doprawione i gorące, akurat jak przyjechali. Oboje musieli najpierw przejść się do łazienki i opłukać twarze, po czym przyjrzeć się sobie w lustrze, czy na pewno nic poważniejszego się im nie stało. Benny po chwili dostał zamrożonego steka, żeby przykładał go sobie do policzka, po którym dostał. Rósł tam ogromny siniak o rozmiarze pięści Deana. Sam nawet nie pytał. Podał trzy porcje, szybko zjadł swoją i zniknął u siebie w pokoju. Dean rozwalił się na krześle, jedząc leniwie i w drugiej dłoni trzymając telefon.  
\- Czego szukasz? – Spytał się cicho Benny. Ich przyjaźń trwała już lata. Dziwne by było, gdyby obrażali się na siebie za każdą bójkę.   
\- Pokoju do wynajęcia. Nie możesz mieszkać u mnie na zawsze – mruknął Dean, wpychając sobie do ust kolejną porcję makaronu, po czym mrużąc oczy. Podał telefon przez stół tak, żeby Benny mógł przyjrzeć się ofercie.   
\- A ile maksymalnie mogę tu być?  
\- Tak, żeby mnie nie wkurwić… pewnie do świąt. Przecież wtedy jedziesz do Atlanty do rodziny, prawda?  
Benny pokiwał głową, znowu przyglądając się zdjęciom pokoju.   
\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić. Poszukam jeszcze dziś i od jutra będę łaził, patrzył... Okej?  
\- Jasne, rób co chcesz. Tylko nie syf – Dean uśmiechnął się lekko i wstawił swój talerz do zmywarki.

\- To dzisiaj? Wielki dzień? – Castiel od rana był na nogach. Nie poszedł do szkoły, ale plątał się po mieszkaniu bez większego celu. Zjadł lekkie śniadanie, a teraz poczęstował Balthazara ohydnym sokiem ze szpinaku i czegoś tam, czego nie dało się przełknąć.  
\- Co to jest?  
\- Nie krzyw się! To jest zdrowe i daje energii – widząc, ja bratu nie smakuje, zabrał szklankę i sam upił kilka dużych łyków, nadal drepcząc w miejscu.   
\- Uspokój się do cholery! Takim dreptaniem nic nie zdziałasz! Siadaj na dupsku, pomyśl, czy wszystko spakowałeś i za pół godziny wychodzisz, żeby zdążyć na autokar pod szkołą.

Castiel musiał sam się uspokajać i zaraz nakręcać. Miał te uczucie jak zawsze, że na trybunach nie zobaczy nikogo znajomego,  a na pewno nikogo z rodziny. Balthazar odmawiał wyjścia na śnieg, a Gabriel miał normalny dzień pracujący w swojej kawiarni, więc nie mógł urwać się na kilka godzin zawodów. Nawet Charlie wspominała, że kawiarnia dostała zamówienie na piętnaście blach ciastek owsianych z kawałkami czekolady, które u Gabriela były robione raz na tydzień, specjalnie na poniedziałek, kiedy to ludzie objedzeni obiadkami z niedzieli, szukają czegoś, co przyniesie im energię. Charlie nie mogła opuścić choćby jednej godziny u Crowleya, bo miała u niego ciężką sytuację, a Dean… Dean pewnie nawet nie wie kiedy dokładnie są te zawody. Kiedy pod strzelnicą pytał się o to, czy „niedługo” są te zawody, nie dał do zrozumienia, żeby znał ich datę.

W tym samym czasie Ellen czytała listę obecności.   
\- Ktoś wie gdzie jest Charlie? – Spojrzała po grupie, ale ci wzruszyli ramionami. Przed Winchesterem też widniała luka w postaci pustej ławki. Gdy doszła do nazwiska Novak, zerknęła na Deana, który wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony.  
\- To dziś, co? W dzienniku jest zwolnienie, to pewnie te zawody pływackie – uśmiechnęła się, wyczytując kolejne osoby.

To było dziś. Dean przygryzł dolną wargę. A mógł wcześniej sprawdzić i mieć to z głowy teraz… teraz musiał kombinować. W końcu, gdy lekcja dobiegła końca, napisał Samowi, że będzie później w domu i żeby sam wracał. Do Benniego zwrócił się, gdy tylko wyszedł z klasy.   
\- Musze odebrać Sama ze szkoły, gorzej się poczuł, czy jakaś inna pierdoła. Jak będziesz wracać to zadzwoń, ktoś na pewno otworzy. – Skinął mu głową i wybiegł z budynku. Po chwili Impala wykręciła ze szkolnego parkingu i pognała w stronę miasta.   
\- A on gdzie poleciał? – Isaac spojrzał za Deanem, opierając łokieć na ramieniu przyjaciela.   
\- Sam już nie wiem… Wydaje mi się, że nasz szef próbuje gonić jednego królika zapominając o wilkach…

Charlie uśmiechnęła się do Gabriela.   
\- Nic mi nie będzie. Leć po Balthazara i kibicujcie mu tam. Jak wrócicie wszystko będzie przygotowane. Zamknę wcześniej, posprzątam i ogarnę coś na górze do zjedzenia, tak?   
\- Jesteś wielka, Charlie. Pogadam z szefem o podwyżce.  
\- Przecież to ty jesteś szefem.  
\- Wiem, okropny do dyskusji, wiesz? A jak jeszcze o kasę? Ho! Moja droga, tylko ja mogę się z nim o to wykłócać! – Zakrzyknął i złapał kluczki. Wyszedł tylnym wyjściem, gdzie wsiadł do swojego samochodu i pojechał po drugiego Novaka.

Castiel, wyczytany przez organizatora, wszedł na słupek startowy. Ustawił go sobie odpowiednio, tak jak reszta uczestników. Mimo wszystko, czekając na sygnał na przygotowanie się, spojrzał po trybunach. Mnóstwo zespołów, rodzin, przyjaciół, skakało i kibicowało ustawionym obok niego chłopakom, którzy tak jak on, startowali w indywidualnych.   
On nie zobaczył tam nikogo.

Komenda na przygotowanie się. Złapał się palcami końca platformy, ugiął kolana, schował głowę między ramiona.   
Odbił się jak najdalej umiał. Uderzył w taflę wody, od razu będąc pod nią i już odrywając ręce, by zmusić je do ruchu. Do jednego z okularów zaczęła wlewać mu się woda. Nie o to teraz chodziło. Przyspieszył, biorąc oddech na osiem, czyli tak długo, jak tylko się dało, bez niepotrzebnego zwalniania. Widział rozmazaną linię na ściance. Zrobił nawrót i poczuł radość, czując jak dobrze wymierzył odległość i jak skutecznie się wybił. Widział, że mija kolejne osoby. Niektórzy pozostawali z tyłu, młócąc rękoma, inni dopiero robili nawrót. A on płynął! Płynął i właśnie widział, jak blisko znajduje się jego ścianka. Wyciągał ręce jak najdalej przy kolejnych ruchach. Nogi, pomimo rozgrzewki,  zaczęły go boleć od tak nagłego zrywu i wysiłku. Kątem oka, do którego wlewała mu się ciągle woda, widział zamazany kształt. Ktoś był tak samo blisko jak on. Woda mogła zmącić mu odbiór obrazu. Tak naprawdę ten ktoś mógł być pół metra przed nim, a wtedy Castiel może pożegnać się z wygraną. Czuł żal osadzający się gdzieś w jego żołądku, gdy ruszał rękoma coraz szybciej. Nie mógł już brać kolejnego wdechu. Było za mało czasu, a on… on pewnie już przegrał i-   
Boleśnie uderzył ręką o kafelki, gdy dopłynął do końca toru. Wynurzył się z wody i dwa mrugnięcia później zrobił to chłopak, o którym Castiel myślał, że go wyprzedził. Rozejrzał się dookoła: inni dopiero się pokazywali i kończyli swój tor. Ściągnął okularki i potarł oczy, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na tablicę wyników. C. NOVAK. Kto to?   
Kolejna sekunda minęła, by zrozumiał, że to on, to jego nazwisko widnieje przy numerze pierwszym!

Wyszedł z wody, podciągając się na słupku i znowu patrząc na tablicę. Inni wiwatowali i klaskali osobom, które zajęły kolejne miejsca, ich przyjaciołom, rodzinie. Cas zdjął czepek, pozwalając swoim mokrym włosom zostać w nieładzie takim, w jakim teraz były. Zerknął na trybuny, by po chwili dostrzec znajomą twarz. Przetarł twarz wodą. Nie… niemożliwe.  
Balthazar machał do niego i klaskał, tak samo jak stojący obok Gabriel. Castiel wyszczerzył się do nich i podskoczył kilka razy, także machając. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że… oni tu byli. Pojawili się. KTOŚ się pojawił i mu kibicował!   
Nagle Gabriel podniósł rękę i objął ramieniem postać stojącą obok niego. Ale to nie był Balthazar, Castiel skupił się na kolejnej, oddalonej osobie.  
Dean klaskał, stojąc lekko przygarbionym i próbując wyrwać się z uścisku Gabriela.

\- No co tak mało entuzjazmu, Dean-o? Twój chłopak właśnie wygrał zawody!


	24. Światełko w lodówce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O tym, jak to, światełko w tunelu nigdy nie jest w tunelu, a brak odpowiedzi jest najlepszą odpowiedzią ze wszystkich.

Gdy Cas podszedł do trenera i małej grupki chłopaków i dziewczyn, wszyscy go otoczyli i zaczęli mu gratulować. Godzinę jeszcze trwały zawody, gdzie pojedyncze osoby oddzielały się od grupy i startowały w wybranych konkurencjach. Castiel siedział przykryty ręcznikiem i chociaż kibicował innym i przyglądał się tabeli wyników, to ciągle odwracał się do grupy jego przyjaciół.   
Wtedy też, za każdym razem, łapał spojrzenie Deana. Ten, przyłapany na gapieniu się, odwracał szybko głowę i udawał, że z wielką uwagą słuchał tego, co mówi Gabriel.

Po rozdaniu nagród i oficjalnym podziękowaniu dla wszystkich uczestników, drużyna z Wayward zniknęła w szatni. Gabriel spokojnie usiadł na krzesełku, czekając aż reszta widzów zniknie z trybun, by na spokojnie można było wyprowadzić Balthazara. Novak siedział obok niego, gapiąc się na basen – teraz już pusty – i mimowolnie masując sobie nogę. Wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że niektórzy spoglądają na oparte obok niego kule, czy wstrzymują się, by wpuścić ich przed siebie. Gabriel jednak wiedział jak bardzo boli to jego przyjaciela. Jak bardzo chciałby wstać i po prostu pójść z tłumem, przytulić młodszego brata. Zamiast tego musiał czekać aż wszyscy wyjdą by nie robić zatoru i jeszcze większego chaosu.   
\- Dean-o – Gabriel odwrócił na chwilę głowę, spoglądając na chłopaka. Skinął głową w stronę powoli sunącego tłumu. – Leć tam, zatrzymaj Castiela, żeby nam nigdzie z drużyną nie zniknął, co? Poczekajcie przy aucie.   
Winchester zerknął jeszcze na Balthazara i bez słowa wstał, idąc do wyjścia. Szybko zniknął w tłumie, a gdy to się stało, Gabriel objął przyjaciela i cmoknął go w skroń.   
Siedzieli tak, zapatrzeni w taflę basenu. Po kilku minutach Gabe pomógł mu wstać i powoli przejść po schodach na górę, a następnie w dół, do wyjścia. Ciągle kilka metrów za tłumem.

\- Dean Winchester? Nie pamiętam, żebym widział cię kiedykolwiek na moich zajęciach. A co dopiero na basenie.   
\- A tak… Trenerze – Dean podrapał się po karku, zwieszając głowę. – Przyjechałem pogratulować i kibicować naszej drużynie szkolnej.   
Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się dłuższy czas, następnie zerknął na zegarek.  
\- Nie powinieneś być w szkole?   
\- …może. Ale teraz porywam panu zawodnika i chlubę szkoły – dodał szybko i złapał Castiela za rękę, ciągnąc go w przeciwnym kierunku.

Zatrzymał się dopiero przy samochodzie. Z ich ust uciekała para. Castiel poprawił pasek od torby, po czym zdjął czapkę i roztrzepał palcami nadal wilgotne włosy.  
\- Nie wysuszyłeś ich? Jest minus dziesięć, wkładaj tę czapkę – usłyszał od Deana, na co parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Dobrze mamo, przepraszam – wyszczerzył się do niego, po czym powoli założył czapkę. – Może być? Nie dostanę szlabanu?  
\- Dostaniesz porządne lanie w domu – syknął Dean, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy i Dean nawet zapędził się, przesuwając głowę tak, by mogli się pocałować, gdy przerwał im donośny krzyk:  
\- BALTHAZAR, NIE PATRZ NA TO!!!

Tyle z dobrej okazji na pocałunek. Gabriel i Balthy, który szedł jeszcze wolniej po śniegu, doszli właśnie do samochodu.   
\- Już, moje gołąbeczki, wsiadajcie do auta. Gratulacje będą w domu, jasne?

W czasie jazdy, Castiel zerknął jak Dean pisze coś szybko na komórce.   
\- Coś się stało?  
\- Nic, tylko karzę Samowi udawać bycie chorym. Mamy to już przetrenowane, a jest ciężka sytuacja w domu i… nieważne – po wysłaniu wiadomości, schował telefon do kieszeni i spojrzał na Castiela. Uśmiechnął się lekko i wzruszył ramionami.   


Gabriel zaparkował na tyłach kawiarni i kazał iść na górę, do mieszkania. Sam pomógł Balthazarowi wysiąść i dotrzymał mu towarzystwa w tej krótkiej, ale męczącej podróży po schodach.  
\- Dzisiaj nachodzę się tyle, ile w ciągu całego miesiąca.  
\- Trening czyni mistrza, Balthy – cmoknął barista i klepnął go lekko w tyłek, popędzając go.   
Na górze z salonu dobywała się muzyka, Charlie oraz jeszcze jedna dziewczyna, kroiły właśnie pizzę. Do telewizora był podłączony laptop, na ekranie wyświetlał się jakiś teledysk.

\- A więc? A więc? Czy przyjeżdża do nas zwycięzca? – Charlie oblizała palce umaczane w sosie pomidorowym i rzuciła się Castielowi na szyję. Ten spod kurtki wyciągnął złoty medal, na co ta pisnęła i kiwnęła na koleżankę.  
\- To jest Amelia, moja koleżanka.   
\- Koleżanka mówisz? – Cas uniósł lekko brwi, ale zaraz przywitał się z dziewczyną. W głowie zanotował sobie, żeby później wypytać Charlie co to za osoba oraz dlaczego nie przyprowadziła ze sobą Robin. – Miło cię poznać. Ten gość, co już tak się uśmiecha, to Dean Winchester. Lepiej na niego uważaj – mrugnął do niej. Amelia przywitała się z Deanem, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła do biura Gabriela. Stamtąd przyniosła tacę z kieliszkami i… limonką.  
\- Czy to…   
\- Tequila na świętowanie, Cas. Nie ma mowy, żebyś jutro miał iść do szkoły po takim osiągnięciu! – Charlie wzięła sobie kieliszek oraz kawałek cytrusa, pilnując by cała reszta zrobiła to samo. Wyjątkiem był Balthazar, który dostał pękaty kieliszek czerwonego wina.   
  
Castiel przeliczał ilość podejrzanych w biurze butelek na ilość kieliszków oraz osób. Gapiąc się w swój własny, nadal pełny, poczuł jak Dean się do niego przysuwa.   
\- Tchórzysz? – Usłyszał zaraz, a gdy się odwrócił spotkał się ze spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.  
\- Że się upiję? Nigdy – parsknął i stuknął lekko w kieliszek chłopaka. – Tylko nie rozlej ani kropli, Winchester.   
\- A żeby ci w gardle stanęło – odbił piłeczkę. Toast wzniósł Gabriel, zaraz wychylając kieliszek i zagryzając limonką.

Tequila… znikała szybko. Aż za szybko. Tego dnia, każdy miał najwidoczniej ochotę zniszczyć się ewidentnie i po chamsku. Może oprócz Balthazara, który nadal ze swoim winem dbał sam o siebie, pilnując także, żeby w trakcie wieczoru nikt nie podmienił mu alkoholu. Blisko północy, gdy Amelia przysypiała na kanapie, a Charlie zawzięcie, jednak nieudolnie, próbowała operować joystickiem Gabriela w jakiejś grze, ten siedział przy Balthazarze rozmawiając z nim cicho. Starszy Novak nie zwracał uwagi na to, że słowa nie miały sensu i, tym bardziej, nie układały się w żadne sensowne i poprawne gramatycznie zdania. Chodziło bardziej o to, że Gabriel, spity, kładł głowę na jego nogach i pozwalał bawić się swoimi włosami.   
\- Widziałeś może naszą parkę?  
Gabriel niechętnie podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się, jakby wierzył, że dwie wysokie osoby mogły mu umknąć lub zostać pomylone z lampą stojącą.  
\- Chyba są w kuchni… otwierają pewnie butelkę… - wymruczał, wracając na swoje miejsce. Balthazar świetnie wiedział, że Gabriel mówiąc „kuchnia” miał na myśli biuro z lodówką oraz czajnikiem elektrycznym, pokój obok.

 Miał rację, siedzieli tam na jego biurku. Papiery były przezornie pochowane po szafkach, a puste butelki po tequili ustawione w równym rządku. O ile osoba uważa, że jazda slalomem równa się jeździe po prostej linii. Castiel w luźnej koszulce, nadal z medalem dyndającym mu na szyi. W dłoni miał już nie kieliszek – gdzieś się zapodział – a szklankę, w połowie wypełnioną tequilą. Podobnie Dean, który kiwał się lekko, co raz zaczynając coś do niego mówić i później gubiąc wątek, gdy zbyt zapatrzył się w niebieskie oczy chłopaka. Siedzieli tam już od dobrej godziny, nie do końca rozmawiając, jedynie… wymieniając jakieś krótkie przemyślenia, albo spoglądając na siebie i powoli upijając alkoholu, jakby chcieli się sprawdzić kto padnie pierwszy.   
W pewnym momencie Castiel uśmiechnął się do siebie i spojrzał na Deana.

\- Jaki jest… najbardziej… oklepany podryw… jaki masz? – Spytał się, kilka razy się zawieszając, ale w końcu wypowiadając te nadzwyczaj długie i ciężkie zdanie.   
Dean patrzył się na niego dłuższą chwilę zbierając myśli i w końcu odpowiadając. Obaj jednak nie byli do końca świadomi, że pomiędzy pytaniem, a odpowiedzią minęło trochę czasu.  
\- W skali od 1 do 10, jesteś 9. A te 1, którego potrzebujesz, to ja. – Po czym puścił mu oczko. Castiel jednak zmarszczył brwi i prychnął, kręcąc głową.  
\- Co? Pieprz się, Winchester. Jestem  solidną 11!

Balthazar zaczynał przysypiać, więc powoli odstawił kieliszek przy fotelu. Wtedy też poczuł jak coś łapie go za rękę. Ale nie w sposób… typowy dla człowieka. To były miękkie łapki i małe pazurki zostawiające czerwone kreski na skórze.   
\- Ty nadal żyjesz? Gabriel cię jeszcze nie oddał? – Spytał się cicho, aby nie obudzić innego „kota”, zajmującego jego kolana. Przy okazji spojrzał na zdecydowanie niewygodną pozycję, w jakiej znajdował się teraz Gabriel. Mimo to, udało mu się tak zasnąć. Czarny kot miauknął cicho. Nikt wcześniej go nie zauważył, bo ten, przestraszony tak dużą ilością ludzi i różnych, zdecydowanie głośnych, dźwięków, schował się pod fotelem. Teraz, przytulony już do Balthazara ułożył się pomiędzy jego ramieniem, a torsem, wciskając nos w jego koszulę. Starszy Novak podniósł już tylko głowę raz, gdy usłyszał jak Charlie klnie i rzuca joystickiem, po czym chwiejnie wstaje i idzie w stronę kanapy.

\- Nie mamy limonki – to zauważył Dean. Po tym, jak wypili po całej szklance tequili. – Nie można pić bez limonki.   
Castiel pokiwał głową, zsuwając się z biurka i stając pewnie na nogach. Przecież limonka musiała gdzieś jeszcze być.   
\- Jest pewnie na dole. W kuchni kawiarni. – O dziwo myśl, że owoc powinien znajdować się na parterze w wielkiej lodówce zamiast na piętrze w lodówce malutkiej i przeznaczonej w tej chwili do schładzania napojów czy jakichś przekąsek, wydawała się na tyle błyskotliwa, że Dean zgodził się iść z Castielem na dół.  
Ten „dół”, który sprowadzał się do tego, żeby przejść przez salon i zejść po schodach… to było dużo do zrobienia. Dla niektórych chyba za dużo. Przed podróżą, Dean złapał jeszcze za napoczętą butelkę i ruszył za Castielem. W salonie nie paliło się już światło, chyba, że ktoś za takie uznawał błyskający ekran telewizora i wiecznie włączoną lampę lawową. Obaj, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu… po prostu rzucili się biegiem do drzwi, wypadając na schody i prawie się na nich nie zabijając.

Charlie w półśnie słyszała jakieś szepty i śmiechy, ale zignorowała to i kontynuowała nierówną walkę z Amelią o koc, którym były przykryte.

Nie zapalili nawet światła. Gdy po omacku dostali się do kuchni i otworzyli lodówkę zobaczyli jedynie całe tace ciast, ciasteczek, mas do wypieków, butelek z różnymi płynami oraz całe hektolitry mleka. Też jakieś hermetycznie zapakowane mięso, ale tego nawet nie tknęli.   
\- Nie ma limonki – Castiel z westchnięciem zamknął lodówkę. Później ponownie ją otworzył, by w słabym, białawym świetle odkręcić butelkę i pociągnąć z niej duży łyk. Skrzywił się, spoglądając na Deana. – To już nie smakuje tak dobrze. – Poskarżył się jak małe dziecko.    
Pozwolił Deanowi to sprawdzić i gdy ten potwierdził teorię o złym smaku tequili, wstawili ją do lodówki, by się bardziej schłodziła.  
Po jej zamknięciu, w kuchni znowu zapanowała ciemność. Jedynym źródłem światła były żółte światła pobliskich lamp ulicznych. Ich światło były rozproszone i pocięte na podłużne paski przez nie do końca zaciągnięte, drewniane rolety.   
Było cicho. Przez grube ściany nie dochodziła do nich nawet melodyjka z gry Charlie, która nadal była włączona. Znowu usiedli na blacie. Kolano w kolano, ramię do ramienia. Rozmawiali powoli i cicho, nie chcąc burzyć tego, co się właśnie działo. Nie chcąc naruszyć tej atmosfery intymności, której mieli za mało. Której nie potrafili wykorzystać w odpowiedni sposób.

Zaczęło się od dotknięcia palcami. Później stykanie się kolanami. Gdy sprawy zaszły za daleko i obaj czuli, że mogą w ten wieczór liczyć na coś więcej, wyszli tylnymi drzwiami na zewnątrz. Dean wyciągnął z kieszeni sfatygowane opakowanie papierosów i zapalniczkę. Zapalili po papierosie. Cas, drżąc już z zimna, szybko dopalił swojego i zgasił na zimnym, szarym kafelku chodnika. Został tak w kuckach, patrząc się na niedopałek i później w górę, na Deana. Ten mając końcówkę papierosa pomiędzy zębami, odpowiedział na jego spojrzenie.  Wydawało się zbyt naturalne podniesienie się, oparcie o ścianę kawiarni, złączenie swoich ciał. Dean po chwili zaciągnął się po raz ostatni i ten ostatni buch wypuścił prosto w usta Castiela. Były suche, smakowały tequilą i chlorem. Tym jebanym, zdecydowanie za czystym, za sztucznym, chlorem. Dean przywarł do niego jeszcze mocniej, niedopałek rzucając gdzieś na bok, a dłonie układając już na jego biodrach.   
Stali tam tak dłuższy czas, przytuleni, całując się powoli, smakując się wzajemnie. Gdy się od siebie odsunęli, oddychali ciężko, patrząc sobie w oczy. Castiel przechylił głowę i powoli dotknął policzka Deana.   
\- Chcesz tego? – Spytał się go cicho.

Nie mówił czego. Dean też nie dociekał o co mu chodziło. Czy chodziło mu o jego ciało, dotyk i jedną, razem spędzoną noc, czy może o coś większego? Poważniejszego? O coś, co wiązałoby się z widywaniem się z nim o wiele częściej i w o wiele milszych sytuacjach niż moment, gdy patrzy jak Benny wdaje się z nim w kolejną bójkę. Może Castiel pytał o bycie z nim, o coś na kształt związku, o uczucie, które się już dawno między nimi uformowało? Ale żaden z nich nie określił, o co naprawdę im wtedy chodziło. Żaden z nich nie oponował, gdy całowali się dalej, drżąc z zimna.

Nieważne o co im obu wtedy chodziło. Wtedy, zamroczeni uczuciem oraz ilością alkoholu we krwi, zasnęli skuleni na kanapie w kawiarni Gabriela. Pogniecione ubrania, gdzieś rzucone buty i chłodne dłonie przylegające do ciepłego ciała – to się wtedy liczyło.


End file.
